Light of the Revolution
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: Discontinued; up for adoption!
1. The Day a God Awoke

_Smoldering ruins surrounded the Japanese people. The putrid scent of smoke lingered in the air. Some buildings around them continued to burn, but no one bothered to put out the flames. At this point, it wouldn't really matter. _

_Amongst the ruins were many people, one such being the Yagami family. Sachiko Yagami clutched her crying daughter, Sayu Yagami, to her chest, resisting the urge to weep herself. Soichiro Yagami sat on a nearby bench, his eyes shut tight, looking as if he wasn't choosing to acknowledge what had happened. The slight trembling in his body was the only sign that he knew what had happened. Light Yagami, the eldest child of the Yagami clan, stood next to his father. Tears streamed down from his eyes. _

"_Those damn Britannians..." Light Yagami muttered, his fists shaking with anger. _

'_Those _monsters_! How could they have done this?'_

_The Japanese Army hadn't stood a chance against Britannian Knightmare Frames. Those vile Britannias ...they always fought dirty! If they hadn't used Knightmares, it would have been a fair fight. Japan may have even won. As it had been, the Japanese were massacred!_

_This wasn't right, Light thought. Something like this shouldn't have happened. Those damn demons had no right to do this to Japan! They had no right to do this to any country! They would all _pay_ for what they'd done!_

"_Mother, Father, Sayu...I swear to you all, I will annihilate Britannia!" Light declared, righteous fury shining in his eyes. _

* * *

**2017 a.t.b. (Seven Years Later), **

Inside a lavish and elegant room, a middle-aged Britannian nobleman sat on a comfortable looking chair, calmly filing his nails. An empty chair sat opposite to him, and a table with a chessboard upon it stood between the nobleman and the chair. Four guards, each armed, were placed around him, watching the entrance to the room like a hawk. The nobleman took no notice of what his bodyguards were doing continuing to file his nails.

The door at the opening of the room opened abruptly, a young man with Asian features stepped inside. The protectors tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed. Apparently, they were expecting the young man. The nobleman looked up from his fingers and grinned once he saw his guest.

"Ah, Light Yagami. About time you arrived. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait much longer. Please, have a seat." The older man said, gesturing toward the vacant, plush chair. The man in question nodded briskly and sat down.

"I must say, even if you are an Eleven, it is an honor to see you here today. You're quite the talk of my friends. Apparently, you're a chess playing genius, and have yet to be beaten. I also understand you've nearly robbed some of my friends blind, those fools gambling away large sums of money when they fought you. Bravo, I must say. It isn't everyday that a simple Eleven accomplishes such an amazing feat." The older man went on. Light showed little response to the man's recount of his deeds, but a thin smile graced his face. The young Japanese man opened his mouth to say,

"Thank you, Mister Khell. You honor me by speaking so highly of myself. But, if you do not mind, may we skip the pleasantries? We both know why I'm really here." Yagami daringly said, his thin smirk still upon his face. Khell gave a smirk of his own and laughed.

"Cutting to the chase, I love that kind of quality. Very well, if you so wish. I seek to prove my friends wrong, that you _can_ be beaten. Thus, I have called you here today for a game of chess. Shall we play?" Khell asked, waving to the already set up board. Light nodded.

"Of course. However, I will not engage in a match with you unless I am paid. You understand, of course. I have a family to support after all." Light said.

"Yes, yes, you will get paid. Should you win, certainly, you will get your money. The regular amount will suffice, I presume?" Khell asked. Light gave another nod.

"Good. The board is already set up. Now, let's begin." Khell gave the first move, and waited for Light to make his. Inwardly, Khell was laughing his head off. This Eleven would easily fall to him; Khell was a master at chess! No one had defeated him yet, and surely no _monkey _could ever overcome a nobleman of his caliber. It was entirely unthinkable. Besides, this would be an easy victory, Khell could tell.

The game progressed, and eventually the younger man moved his King, to Khell's surprise. Now, just what was that Eleven doing, making a move that risky? It seemed this would be an easier triumph after all, Khell thought.

"Quite the reckless move, Yagami. Just what are you trying to achieve?" Khell sneered. Light's thin smile from before bloomed into a full-faced grin after hearing his question.

"Why, Mister Khell, if the King wishes to win the war, he needs to lead his soldiers into battle." Yagami answered, his grin still attached to his face. Khell started to feel a sense of foreboding, but quickly brushed it off.

"We shall see, Yagami. The battle is not yet over, and I have the advantage."

"For now," Light simply said. The feeling of dread returned to Khell…

* * *

"Thank you for the match, Mister Khell. I enjoyed it very much." Light said, closing the door behind the distraught and shocked nobleman. Light walked down the hallway, stowing away the envelope of money he had just obtained. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

All had gone as he had planned. Light had been victorious against Mr. Khell, and thus he gained the cash he needed for his family. These days, gaining money for them was all that mattered to Light. Getting good grades had become secondary, though he usually made good grades without even trying. The young Japanese reached an elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the main floor.

Most of those nobles were usually arrogant little brats, he reflected, as the elevator went down. Light took pride in every one he defeated, and he counted each chess match won against those infuriating nobles as a battle won against the Britannian Empire. It did little to actually free Japan and the rest of the world from its tyrannical control, but it had to do (for now).

The elevator doors opened in front of Light, breaking him from his thoughts. He stepped out and strode through the main lobby of the hotel.

As Light walked outside, he heard the mutterings of others. Light Yagami looked up at a giant screen on top of a nearby building to see the image of a Britannian skyscraper, smoke pouring out near the top of it. Another terrorist attack no doubt, he thought. The soon image vanished and was replaced with the Britannian Flag. An announcer's voice came from the screen then, saying,

"_We apologize for the delay. Princess Guinevere and Prince Clovis, Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, will now address the nation."_

Light narrowed his eyes. Great, another message from the pompous heirs of Britannia. How he hated these monsters that ruled his Homeland with an iron fist. The royal family of Britannia should die for the crimes it committed against the Japanese, the Emperor himself being publicly executed and his body paraded around the streets!

But this could never happen. Not yet, at any rate. For now, he'd just have to deal with it. However, it still took all of Light's willpower not to spew curses at the screen.

Then the flag disappeared, bringing the young idealist back to reality. The faces of Clovis and Guinevere replaced the former image upon the screen. They spoke, with Clovis beginning.

"_To all my loyal Imperial subjects, including the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia," _

"_We're Japanese, not Elevens!"_ Light thought, rage coursing through him. It was degrading, being called a _number_. As if being stripped of their rights and nation weren't enough, they couldn't even be called by their rightful names!

Clovis subsequently continued, "_Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart, the remnants filled with rage and sorrow! However, as co-ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! The battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle, to protect the well being of one and all." _

The camera turned to Guinevere, who spoke as well. Her speech was short and to the point.

"_As my brother said, we shall not tolerate terrorism of any kind in Area Eleven! If any of the terrorists are listening, I have a warning for you; surrender yourselves to Britannia, or die. Now, please join us in a moment of silence for the departed."_

Guinevere bowed her head, Clovis following her actions.

"_A moment of silence please."_

Light snorted and continued his way towards his parked motorcycle. He put the key in the ignition and drove off.

As he traveled along a highway, a large transportation truck honked its horn behind Light. Before he could swerve to get out of the way, the truck went down a nearby ramp, crashing into a building. He stopped his motorcycle and peered down below to see if the driver was all right.

Around Yagami, a crowd was forming, making comments about what had happened. When Light saw no one make a move to help them, the Japanese rolled his eyes.

"_Moronic Britannians. Unless it directly benefits them, they never take any action."_

Light then leapt over the rail that separated him and the truck below, gently landing on the ground. It was partly his fault this accident had occurred (and he did not want to get thrown in jail), so it'd be best to go check and see if the occupants were unharmed.

Light ran over to the driver's door, but stopped short when he saw it was blocked by a piece of metal. He started to go over to the passenger's side, but saw a railing on the side of the truck. Thinking that he might have a better chance there, Light climbed it to the top of it.

"Hello over there! Are you all right?" Light shouted, hoping to get an answer. With any luck, the driver hadn't been killed in the crash. That wouldn't end up well for him, if the driver did turn out to be dead. Light opened his mouth to shout again, a voice interrupted him.

"_My, this is interesting. It seems I have found another—"_

The voice was cut off, and did not continue. Light looked around, perplexed. Where had that come from? Had it come from the driver of this truck, or one of its passengers? Perhaps, but the voice had sounded like it had spoken directly into his mind…

Suddenly the truck came back to life and back up, causing Light to be flung into the open storage container attached to the vehicle.

"Stop, I'm in here!" Light cried as the truck sped away from the building it crashed into. No reply came from the driver.

Well, wasn't _this _just great!? How exactly was he going to get the driver's attention, when he couldn't be heard? Light gave a heated snarl. Who knew how long he'd be stuck in this truck until the driver finally stopped?!

"You would think they would stick a ladder inside," Yagami muttered. The Japanese youth began to try and think of a way to get the driver's attention. His eyes drifted and stopped on the odd looking object the truck was transporting. Just what, exactly, was that that?

"_Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get to defend yourselves in court! Stop now!"_ came a voice outside of the truck. Light froze in his tracks after hearing it. A horrified realization came to him. He must be in a terrorist vehicle!

A burst of machine-gun fire then came out of what he presumed to be an aircraft of some kind, nearly missing the truck. The voice came again, demanding that the vehicle stop or be destroyed.

Light gave a grimace, seeing that his current options weren't good at all. He could risk jumping out of the car, but he could end up killing himself. Perhaps he could wait until the vehicle was (hopefully) stopped, and try to explain things to—no, that would _never_ work. The Brits would kill him even if he weren't a terrorist.

The door to the front of the truck abruptly opened, and Light hastily hid himself behind the strange device near him. A young woman with red like hair walked by, asking something to the person driving. Light didn't get a good look at her, but she did look oddly familiar. Perhaps…no, whoever she was, that didn't matter right now. What did was finding a way to escape this unfortunate incident alive.

The youthful woman climbed into an old model of a knightmare, a red Glasgow if Light wasn't mistaken. The back door opened, and just as Britannian helicopters were about to fire upon the truck, the Knightmare's Slash Harkens destroyed two of the copters. It jumped out and the back door closed behind it.

That was intriguing, Light reflected. How had they gotten a hold of an actual Frame?

At that moment the car made a sharp turn to the left, causing Light to hit the wall. Rubbing his bruised shoulder, Light muttered a curse in Japanese. This was no time for distracting questions like that; he could think about those things later, once he escaped alive.

Remembering he still had his cell phone on him, Light checked to see if it would work. To his disappointment, there was no reception. Damn. Just when he needed it…

Yagami gave a sigh and sat down. With nothing else to do, he may as well wait for the truck to stop. Perhaps, with a bit of luck, he could escape whenever the car reached its destination.

That came sooner than expected, as the truck gave a jolt (as if it had hit something), and came to a halt. Light jumped to his feet straight away, hoping the end of this ill-fated ordeal was near.

All of a sudden, the side door of the truck began to open. Light felt a brief surge of panic _(Did the driver know he was in here? Was someone waiting outside to kill him?)_, but he composed himself swiftly and went to hide behind the strange device. It was at that moment he noticed a Britannian soldier jumping toward, aiming a roundhouse kick at his face. Light managed to bring up his arms in defense, but the blow still struck and knocked him off his feet.

"Wait, I'm not one—!" Light struggled to say, but was cut off as the Britannian soldier grabbed his neck.

"That's _enough_ mindless murder! I will not let you use that poison gas to kill more innocent civilians!" the soldier snarled at him. Light's eyes narrowed at his captor. Just what was he talking about, poison gas? Was that what was in the strange container?

Ignoring that line of thought for the moment, Light came back to his senses and managed to kick the soldier off of him. He looked for a weapon of some kind, but found none. The soldier started to came at him again, causing Light to desperately shout,

"Wait, I'm not a terrorist! I wasn't brought here by my choice!"

Obviously, Yagami did not expect this to work at all. He doubted the soldier would ever believe him, and he had only said it in a frantic (if futile) attempt to save his life. In fact, Light had been expecting a rather brutal and painful death at the hand of this Britannian soldier.

So it was to his surprise, of course, that the soldier did _not _tackle him again or worse, murder him. Instead, the man came to a stop.

"What did you mean by you weren't here by choice?" the soldier asked, after silently staring at Light for a few seconds. Light gave a quiet sigh of relief. A Britannian not grabbing his gun was a good thing; he may just be able to convince the soldier that he wasn't a radical.

"I was checking to see if the driver was fine after this vehicle crashed earlier, when I accidentally fell into the open storage container as the truck started to drive away. Since then, I've been stuck along for the ride." Light explained, watching the soldier's reaction. It would be a miracle if the soldier believed him. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't already been executed. Didn't most Britannians shoot and ask questions later?

Unexpectedly, the device that held the poison gas started to light up. Before Yagami could react, the Britannian soldier proceeded to tackle him to the ground. It then started to open up. It revealed not poison gas, but a tied and bound woman with flowing green hair.

"_What the hell? What was a woman doing in that container that supposedly held poison gas?"_

The green-haired woman opened her eyes and looked Light for a second, before she closed her eyes and fell to the cold floor. After the soldier got off him, Light walked to the mystifying woman and started to unbind her. Light thought of asking the other man just what exactly was going on, but thought better of it. Best not to press his luck.

To Light's surprise, the soldier came over and knelt beside him, and started to help release the unknown girl.

"I had no idea a woman was in there. They only told us it held only poison gas." He commented, untying the woman's arms.

However, before they could complete their task, a bright light was shone upon them. Light glanced behind him to locate its source, to see an entire squadron of Britannian troops (and what he presumed to be their leader) surrounding them.

The presumed leader stepped forward, and aimed a pistol at Light's forehead.

"You stinking monkey! You've got a lot of guts, committing these acts of terror against our Empire. You should have known you couldn't get away with stealing from Princess Guinevere."

The Britannian prepared to fire, but the soldier previously helping Yagami came over and stood between him and the man's intended target.

"Sir, I was told this was poison gas! What's this woman doing here? Besides, this man told me he wasn't here on purpose. He just tagged along by accident. There's no reason to kill him!"

The brave soldier's superior looked outraged at his subordinate's questioning of his orders. Giving a shout of rage, the older man threw off the soldier's helmet and struck him on the cheek, causing said soldier to fall. Upon inspecting his face, Light saw his savior (if one could call the foolish soldier that) was actually Japanese.

So, he wasn't a Britannian. That explained much.

Still, Yagami needed to find a way to get out of this dangerous situation, and quickly. The cogs in his mind were working overtime, searching on how he was to escape.

_He could_—no; he'd be shot down if he ran. _Try to reason with the leader?_ He'd still be slain. _Try to eradicate them himself?_ An even more idiotic choice, as Light didn't even have a weapon; there was no way he could harm them in any way. How was he to get out of this alive then? Or was his fate already sealed?

"However," the man started, snapping Light out of his judgments, "In light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Suzaku Kururugi, you can execute the terrorist."

Light's eyes widened a fraction, as his brain again searched for some way to survive. No, there wasn't any way! No option he thought of could be done without risking serious injury, or even death.

Damn, this was bad. Was…was he was going to die. No, he _couldn't!_ Light had his family to support; he still had so much to live for! His life couldn't be wasted in such a way like this…

"But he's not a terrorist! The boy just got caught up in these events!" Suzaku interjected, rising up. Light stared at the Japanese soldier, shocked expression obvious.

This man, 'Suzaku', was actually sticking up for him? Light didn't know if he should be thankful or not. Then again, did it matter? The leader would have him dead whether Suzaku did it or not.

"You insubordinate little whelp! That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, but—but I can't. I can't kill him in cold-blood…it isn't right! Please, just let him live." Suzaku pleaded with his superior.

"What?" the leader asked, fury spreading on the skin of his face.

"I cannot follow your orders, sir. I cannot kill a civilian." Suzaku clarified, turning to Light. He gave a futile (in his opinion) smile at Yagami.

"Very well." the leader said. A second later, he shot at Suzaku's side. Suzaku's eyes widened, and he promptly fell to the ground, presumably dead. The cruel man smirked, aiming his gun at Light once more.

"Bad day to become a terrorist, Eleven. Seize the girl! Once you've secured her, kill the Eleven," the leader ordered of his subordinates.

"_Yes, my lord!"_

Before they could do anything, the truck near them exploded, sending smoke and wreckage everywhere. Light took this as his chance of escape. He grabbed the green-haired woman, hoisted her onto his shoulders, and ran as fast as his body could take him from the Britannians.

After running for some time, Yagami found himself alone with the woman, far away from his foes. Now that he was a good distance away from those soldiers Light put the woman on the ground. He finished untying her so she had full use of her limbs and could speak.

"Why does Britannia want you?" Light inquired, his mind going through several explanations. She could be involved with the military, perhaps even a scientist? That could explain why Guinevere and Clovis would want her back if she escaped. She could also be a mistress of Clovis.

However, as plausible as those theories were, none of that explained why she had been in that machine, bound like that.

The woman stood up. Instead of responding, she suddenly grabbed his hand. Everything was suddenly replaced by a bright, white light as the room around him faded away.

What the…?

"_You don't want it to end here, do you?"_ an unknown voice (the girl from earlier, he guessed), asked. Scenes of all kinds started flashing before his eyes, each different and more bizarre than the next.

What in the world…?

"_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept the conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. You will live in a different providence, a different time, and a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"_ the woman asked.

What the hell was this lady going on about!? 'Contract'? What contract? And where was she? Just what in the name of _Kami_ was this?!

"_The power I am offering you will be unlike any other you've experienced. With the Power of the Kings, your one true wish can be granted with its help. However, it is not a deal to go into lightly," _the voice continued on, _"Are you prepared? Can you handle the power of Geass? I warn you, this power is not for one who is weak…"_

Her last sentence snapped Light out of his confusion. Whatever this was, wherever this place was, this mysterious woman was offering him some kind of power. A power, if she was to be believed, he could use to obliterate the nation of Britannia with. If what she spoke of was true, then…

"_I accept this contract!" _Light replied without a moment's hesitation.

An amused laughter came from the girl. _"So be it, then…"_

Light felt a rush of…well, _something _fill him, and the world around him changed yet again. The room he was back in slowly came back into focus, and Light was staring the abnormal woman in the eye.

"Just what are you?" Light asked, wondering if the ordeal had even happened. He didn't feel anything at all. Was it possible it didn't…? No, wait, his left eye…there was something different about his left eye. He could feel it, yet he didn't know what it was.

As Light wished it to stop, it did. Trying to see if he could control this, he attempted to feel it again. Amazingly, he did. So he _had_ changed. But what power had this girl given him?

"I am…a witch. If you must call me something, then please refer to my as C.C., Light Yagami." C.C. said, her face carrying a neutral expression. She didn't bother to explain how she knew his name.

"The power I have given you," she went on, "Is one called 'Geass'. It is a power of the Kings, and it can grant you whatever you wish. However, this force does not come without its own costs. We can discuss that later, though. For now, we must escape the Britannians before we're captured."

Light opened his mouth, many more questions of his mind, but closed it. She was right, now wasn't the time for questions. They needed to escape soon if they wanted to live. Getting this 'Geass' wouldn't mean anything if he were to die today.

A little time later, Light and C.C. were at the exit of a tunnel. Light motioned for the mystifying woman to be quiet, and looked around, making sure his head wasn't seen.

A rapid shot of gunfire came close by, and Light hid his head further. He peered again to see the bloody body of a middle-aged Japanese man, a look of pure terror forever frozen on his features.

Yagami clenched his fist in rage. _"Those damn murderers! Killing in cold-blood like this…they can't even defend themselves!" _he thought, righteous anger rising up in him. His rational mind told Light to go back down into the tunnel, and find a more safe and secure escape route out of the Shinjuku Ghetto. However, his more zealous and hotheaded side rejected what his rational mind recommended.

No! No more hiding, no more sneaking around the Britannians, no more living in fear! He would become alive once again, and make sure those who committed heinous crimes such as this would be punished! Britannia would no longer escape the judgment it so deserved!

This world, the way things were, they needed to change, no matter what. No matter the cost, he would see to it that Britannia fell. He would do it…with his new power, Geass.

His mind made up, Light stood up boldly, attracting the attention of the Britannian soldiers. They all aimed their guns at him straight away. Light took note of the fact they were the ones from before.

The leader stepped forward, giving a low chuckle.

"Foolish Eleven, giving up so easily? Simply pathetic. Tell you what; I'm in a generous mood. Tell me where you've hidden the girl, and I'll make sure your death is painless." The Britannian said, lifting a revolver at Light, aiming at his chest.

Light laughed maniacally in response. This unnerved the Britannians, but they did their best not to show it.

"Gone mad, have you? Then I guess I'll kill you now." the soldier said, his finger on the trigger.

"Tell me Britannian, do you really think you can defeat me?" Light asked, his hand over his left eye. He dropped it, revealing he had activated his Geass.

"W-what's happening here?" the soldier asked, his gun hand trembling greatly.

His Geass triggered, Light felt a rush of euphoria go through him. This unique and strange power made him felt like he could do anything…he could order anyone to do whatever he wished, and they'd do it…he felt, he felt like…

In that one moment, Light Yagami felt like he was a supreme and almighty _God._

Basking in the glow his power, Yagami gave a malevolent smirk at the soldiers, making eye contact with them all.

"I, Light Yagami, command you all to die! Put those bullets into your head!" Light bellowed, bending their will to his with the Geass. After a moment, the leader chuckled darkly.

"Of course, my lord! Fire!" the Britannian cried. All at once, the squad of Britannian soldiers shot at their necks. Each fell to the ground, blood flowing from their bodies.

C.C. stood up and walked over to Light. She said nothing of the soldiers, just briefly looking over the corpses of the Britannians.

Light only smirked in response. This power…he could only imagine what he could do with it! With this Geass, he could finally annihilate Britannia and free Japan. The dreams of his people could finally be realized!

"The Geass I have given you is called the Geass of Absolute Death. Just so you know the limitations you have," C.C. remarked. Her new partner gave a nod of the head to her statement.

Suddenly, with no warning, a Knightmare Frame burst through the ruins of the building. After a moment, the pilot's voice boomed from the machine. "What's happened here, Eleven? Did you kill all these soldiers?"

Damn, a Knightmare…could his power work on it? No, it was only a machine; it wouldn't make sense for his power to affect something like that. Then how could he get the pilot out?

Before Light could consider anything else, he felt something pressed to his back. He turned his head to see C.C. with a gun jabbed into his spine.

"The Eleven somehow killed all the royal guards. I was about to stop him when you arrived. Can you assist me in his arrest? I am Special Agent J-47, hired by Prince Clovis and Princess Guinevere themselves. You can see my identification if you need proof," C.C. spoke, betraying no emotion at all.

Light's eyes expanded in shock. What…what was she doing? Wasn't she suppose to—

Wait, he knew what she was doing. A smirk came to Light's face. C.C. was trying to get the Knightmare pilot to get out so he could use his Geass on him. A good plan, she had. It could have been better, but under the circumstances, Light wasn't going to complain.

After a moment of silence, the cockpit of the Knightmare opened up, and the pilot—a light-skinned Britannian man—got out.

"I see. Good work, agent. Now, show me your ID." the pilot said, his gun pointed at the Eleven's chest. As he walked forward, Light turned on his Geass and spoke a simple word.

"_Die."_

The pilot froze, clutched his chest in pain, and dropped to the ground within a few seconds. Light gave a chuckle, fairly pleased at the results. Heart attacks…an interesting and painful method of death, he thought. Perhaps he should use that more often…

Yagami bent to pick up the dropped key and went inside the Frame, shortly followed by C.C. After finding the code number, he took off with the machine. Light traveled a short distance before hiding himself behind a ruined building.

"Most likely they're going to keep the massacre a secret until it is finished, and when it is they're going to spin it in favor of the military. However, since they need to keep a lid on this information it'll be hard to call for reinforcements. They'll have to make due with the pieces they have on the board." Light muttered, quickly piecing together what he believed the situation would be.

"Are you going to fight your way out? If so, I would think it would be difficult with me in here." C.C. interjected. Light glared at her for her interruption, but he knew that was true. It was a tight squeeze with two people in here, and he wouldn't be able to fight well if he was forced to. Not to mention that the youth didn't have any previous experience fighting in or even piloting a Knightmare.

Light adjusted his Frame so he could see what was going on in the area, but was still hidden behind the ruins. He saw the familiar red Glasgow model destroying another Britannian helicopter with its Slash Harkens. Two Sutherlands were behind it, getting ready to attack. The red Glasgow retreated just as one of the Sutherlands opened fire.

"That's right, there's a terrorist cell here. I might be able to use them to my advantage. And in an answer to your question C.C., I don't intend to fight that much, if I can help it. However, I can drop you off if you wish." Light suggested, not caring at the moment what she did. She did not respond, which Light took as a 'no'.

He checked the map to see the situation. There were too many forces to fight alone, so Light had to get help from the cell. It was then that something caught his eye on the map.

"Excellent." Light spoke, a triumphant look in his eyes. He got out a radio that had conveniently been left in the cockpit, and messed around with it until he managed to get the frequency for the red Glasgow. At the same time, he started to move his knightmare into the wrecked remains of a building near a train track.

"You, in the Glasgow! Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!" Light shouted. He heard a gasp of surprise before the pilot responded.

"_Who's this? How do you know this code?"_ the frantic reply came.

"_That voice...it sounds oddly familiar, but I can't figure out why...how do I know this girl?"_ Light wondered. However, that didn't matter for the moment. He swiftly continued,

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win you're just going to have to trust me."

Yagami hoped that the words 'to win' would get her on his side. They were simple words to everyone else, but in this situation they had greater meaning. If he showed his confidence that he would be able to get the terrorists out of this troubling predicament, then Light could sway the rebels toward him.

"_To.... to win?"_ the pilot whispered. Light grinned. Perfect all (he normally hated using this cliché, but) according to plan.

Light situated himself in the dilapidated ruins of a close by structure, settling on using that as his temporary commanding station. As he waited, the Japanese youth continued on to contacted others in the terrorist cell, giving them instructions as well.

"_What am I supposed to do now?"_ the female pilot of the Glasgow demanded, now on the train tracks. Light checked the map again. The train would arrive soon, if the schedule were kept.

"Since you've trusted me this far, you're going to win. Jump onto the train!" Light ordered. He saw the Glasgow do so. One of the Sutherlands trailing her stopped the train, while the other one leapt on the vehicle to follow her. Light chose that moment to fire his Slash Harkens, taking off the head of the Knightmare frame. Before the other one could act, Light fired his rifle at it, destroying a leg and an arm.

The red Glasgow moved in, finishing off the Knightmare with its main weapons before it could eject an escape pod.

"_You saved me...but how did you get a Sutherland?" _the pilot said, amazement visible in her voice. Light didn't give a reply. Seconds later he saw the rest of the cell running up to the Glasgow.

"Are you the leader of the group?" Light asked, his question directed at the Japanese man with the large, strange hair.

"_Ah, yeah."_ the reply came after a moment's pause.

"I present to you the cargo of that train over there. They're tools for your triumph. If you want to use them to prevail, then you will follow my instructions." Light ordered. The red Glasgow opened one of the side doors of the train, revealing an assembly of Sutherlands. The rest of the cell opened the doors, revealing even more of the Knightmare Frames.

Light listened to their shouts of surprise and joy. Good, he had them under his command now. Under his authority, they would defeat the Britannians here (even if it were a small victory).

"Woman in the red Glasgow!" Light shouted, gaining her attention.

"_Y-yes?"_

"Stay where you are. Your unit's going to run decoy, got that? Oh, and what's your energy filler status?" Light asked, checking over the map over again.

"_Ok. And it's about fifteen minutes worth." _she reported.

"Recharge it and in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions." Light said, turning off the radio.

"Just what are you planning on doing?" C.C. asked with some curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough, C.C." Light responded, his thoughts on the next move. If he wanted to win, he needed to time everything just right. Nothing, not even the slightest detail, could go wrong.

Once the leader was in a Sutherland, Light turned back on the radio. "P-1, can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used t—."

"_Can't you at least tell us who you are?"_ the leader of the group asked, cutting off Light.

"My name is not important right now. Besides, I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted?" he asked, though Light actually doubted that they were. "Now when the enemy Sutherlands, most likely two, come after Q-1, shoot them through the wall."

Besides some miner bickering between the groups, everyone did as he told them. The two Sutherlands approached from the rear and—

"Shoot now!" Light ordered. Bullets burst from the rifles of the Knightmares, destroying the two Sutherlands on the other side of the wall.

"An ID signal can be a double-edged katana. Besides, if the terrorists follow the commands I issue, my task at hand is sure to be complete. This is Check Mate, Britannia." Light sneered, a look of triumph on his face. C.C. said nothing, but she was impressed. She hadn't seen a kid this smart since…

"P-1, P-4, P-7! Move a hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards 3'clock." Light ordered.

"_You got it!"_ the leader of the group shouted, moving into position with the other two. They fired, and took down a group of Sutherlands.

And so the battle went on. One by one, piece-by-piece, he reduced the Britannian forces. Now, they were nearing total victory! At this rate, the enemy would not last long.

"Now then, they have six options. Their move." Light said, just as the terrorists crushed another squad of Britannians. He looked at the map to see the Britannian forces swarming in on one location.

"That's a more moronic move than I thought they would make." Light muttered, rather disappointed in them. Then again, Prince Clovis, Princess Guinevere, and their men were idiots.

"You, Q-1, do you have an area map?" Light spoke into the radio.

"_Yes, I do. It's a map of the old town but it has no current landmarks."_

That voice. Light knew that voice, but had no idea how. Q-1 had also looked familiar to him. Just how did he know Q-1?

Then it clicked. No. No _way_ could she be a terrorist, of all people. But…it made complete sense. She was that type of person. She wouldn't bow down to Britannia without a fight. And it did explain her personality change over the years…

"That doesn't matter right now, I need to concentrate." Light mumbled. C.C. gave him a inquisitive look, but said nothing.

"It'll do." Light spoke. Now all he had to do was wait for them.

"Mission Number Three now," Light began, speaking to all of them. "Is everything prepared?"

"_Yes."_ came the chorus of responses. Excellent. Britannia wouldn't know what hit them.

Seconds after they arrived, Q-1 fired her weapon at the weak ceiling, sending the entire team of Sutherlands above crashing into the floor below.

Light gave a maniacal chuckle at the outcome of his work. "My plans worked! I can do it, I can! With my intelligence and this Geass, I will obliterate Britannia!" Light declared, his promise eight years ago to his family coming to mind. Now he could finally accomplish it.

His growing confidence, however, started to falter as the next reports began to come in.

"_This is B-Group, reporting enemy presence!"_

"_Reinforcements?"_ Light speculated, wondering if he'd been wrong in his initial evaluation of the situation. He promptly grabbed the radio.

"Status!"

"_Everybody ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat! And it was just one Knightmare!"_ the frantic voice cried. Light frowned. This wasn't good. Was it some sort of new Britannian weapon?

Suddenly the pilot gave a scream, and the connection was terminated. What was going on now!?

"All units retreat! I repeat, retreat now!" Light commanded, deciding to play it safe rather than risk further endangerment. He knew better than to take his chances with some sort of new model.

They all did so immediately, though the new machine continued to pursue them. Suddenly, Slash Harkens hit the ceiling of where Yagami was hiding, and what he presumed to be the cause of his troubles (a white and gold Knightmare that he'd never seen before), landed on the decaying floor. It aimed a punch at him that he almost didn't block in time.

The new Knightmare model drove him back, and suddenly the flooring beneath them gave away. They crashed through several more floors before reaching the bottom.

"Let me take over." C.C. interjected as the white Knightmare Frame slammed them into the ground. Light was about to protest when he realized he didn't have that much time or the experience to fight the strange new model. It was possible C.C. had more experience than him, so it might be best to let her take over.

Then the red Glasgow came to his rescue, and kept the enemy Frame busy. Yagami took a chance and got out of the Sutherland, letting C.C. take over, and made a tactical retreat.

Some time later, Light entered the transport that Princess Guinevere and Prince Clovis were in, dressed in a soldier's outfit, using a helmet covered his face. Light entered the control room to see Guinevere and several of their guards and advisors looking at a map. Clovis seemed to be absent.

"What are you doing in here, soldier?" Guinevere demanded, looking up. Light chuckled and took off his helmet.

"An Eleven? What are you—?" Guinevere began to say, but was cut off by Light.

"Commit suicide." He said, using his power on everyone but the Viceroy

"_At once, my lord!"_ they all chorused together, and put their guns to their heads. They pulled the triggers, and a stream of blood flooded the room.

Guinevere froze for a moment, and then whipped out her pistol. Light shot it in a way that knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Now that I've got your attention, call off the remaining attacks. Have the Britannians help the survivors. Do this and I may not kill you." Light threatened. Guinevere gave a withering glare at him, but walked over to the throne. She was harmless now, and had no choice but to obey. She began her message.

"Princess Guinevere su Britannia, Royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby commands you! All forces are ordered to cease-fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings and property. All causalities, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally. In the name of Guinevere, you are hereby ordered to cease-fire at once! I shall allow no further conflict." she finished, turning off the lights and the sound.

"What do you want from me?" Guinevere asked, her face expressionless.

Light smirked. If someone told him yesterday that he'd be holding one of the two rulers of Japan at gunpoint, he'd call them crazy. He never thought that he'd ever get a chance to do this. But now, he could begin the devastation of Britannia with Guinevere's death.

"All I want is your death." Light said callously, aiming his handgun at the young Princess' forehead. Light pulled the trigger.

**End Phase 1**

* * *

**Thus ends the first chapter of Light of the Revolution. Hope you all enjoyed this. Now, onto the questions I can imagine you'll have. Why did I have ****Kewell Soresi**** (Purist who took over after Jeremiah was disgraced) appear and die instead of Villetta? Because I didn't want her to die so soon. Why did I make Guinevere Viceroy? I wanted to, and I wanted Light to kill a Royal Family member since I have a different fate in mind for Clovis. **

**As for another question I can think of, will the Death Note and Shinigami be in this fic? Maybe, but I'm not sure how to work it out. If I did, they'd be introduced through Misa and/or Mikami, who will be in this fic. Again, not sure how I'd work it out. Don't want to make Light or Lelouch too powerful. Besides, Light is pretty much a walking Death Note.**

**And eventually the fight will end up between Lelouch and Light. I promise you that. **

**More changes are going to come as well, immediately. Cornelia won't be the one to come to Japan. I'll let you figure out who does. I may take awhile in having Lelouch be in the fic more, but he will become a permanent member eventually.**

**Till next time, sayonara!**


	2. His Name Is

"_Your majesty, the prisoner wishes to speak with you." A person in a strange cloak informed Charles Zi Britannia. The Emperor of Britannia nodded to him. He descended down the stairs and exited __The_ _Sword of Akasha. He navigated through the maze that was the Geass Directorate, and eventually stopped at a certain room, which he entered._

_The room was bare except for two things: a cage, and the person inside it. The person looked to be a young child, with long, messy blonde hair that went past his body. _

"_You wanted to see me, V.V.?" Charles growled, showing his great displeasure at seeing the Code Bearer. Though, it had not always been like this. At one time, he and his twin brother, V.V., had been the greatest of friends. But then _that_ night happened...._

"_C.C. has given a Geass." V.V. said, his voice without emotion. Charles didn't react, as he already knew. He had just finished talking with Guinevere when V.V had called for him._

"_I know." Was all Charles said. He turned to walk away when V.V. continued._

"_When are you going to let me out of this Brother?" V.V. demanded, desperation now in apparent in his voice. He gripped the iron bars and gave his twin a pleading look._

"_When you give me your Code. I shall never forgive you for that night, Brother. I was lucky that __Marianne had been suspicious, and had Jeremiah stay behind. Good day, V.V." Charles explained, rage seething through his body. He left the room before V.V. could respond._

* * *

"_... Now, onto the recent developing story coming from the Britannian military. Just yesterday afternoon a terrorist cell stole a container of poison gas and fled into the Shinjuku Ghetto. While the Britannian military pursued the terrorists, they released the poison gas, causing the massive deaths of Britannian soldiers and Elevens. As of right now, the area is condemned from civilians..."_

Light tuned the rest of the broadcast out, concentrating on helping his mother wash the dishes. So, the military had covered up what really happened. It was to be expected, though it was only a matter of time until Guinevere's death was released. He wondered who the scapegoat for the murder would be.

Light finished the last dish and went to his room. He closed the door and looked at the large lump in his bed. Light sighed and sat on the chair next to his desk. "It will only be a matter of time until my parents wonder why you haven't gone 'home'." Light muttered, his hands rubbing his temples. This woman was very difficult to deal with.

Shortly after killing Guinevere, Light had met up with C.C., who had managed to take an arm off of the new Knightmare model before having to eject. After getting home, he had a bit of a difficult time explaining her to his parents. He had managed to convince them that she was a friend at school who needed a place to stay for a few days. Light's parents had been a little reluctant, but decided to let her stay.

It wasn't like they had much of a choice. C.C. was Britannian, and even Honorary Britannians were wise enough to know that if they denied her, she might get revenge on them.

Yesterday had been interesting, to say the least. Light had always wanted the power to strike back at Britannia, to get his revenge on them for what had happened eight years ago. And now he had it. Geass had opened an unlimited number of doors for him. Countless possibilities. Now all he needed to do was make a plan.

"You could always threaten to use your Geass on them to allow me to stay." C.C. suggested, turning over to Light. In her arms was the mascot of Pizza Hut, Cheese-kun. Wait a minute…he hadn't bought that for her, and as far as he knew the girl had no money. Light checked his back pocket for his wallet. Gone.

Damn woman.

After glaring at the girl (who merely smirked back in response, much to his annoyance), the Japanese youth continued, "No, I will not do that if I have to. I would never want to harm my family. I would never kill them. I am doing this for them anyways. For all the Japanese, for all the countries dieing underneath Britannia's heel. With this power, I shall help bring down Britannia."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed. I didn't ask you to ramble on." The witch replied, earning another glare from Light.

She gave a playful smirk and continued, "So, that is your plan? To annihilate Britannia? That is a bold ambition, considering they control a third of the world."

"I shall destroy Britannia, no matter what. I don't care what I have to sacrifice, or how long it takes. I shall restore Japan to its former glory, and free the world from that monstrous nation. No matter the cost, I will see that country fall. I shall become this world's savior…it's hero." Light declared.

C.C. stared at Light for a moment before turning over on the bed, presumably to go back to sleep. Light turned away from C.C., trying to think of what to do next. But the images of Guinevere, blood gushing from her forehead, suddenly came to his mind. All that blood from her and her advisors…and the soldiers'…

Light dashed out of the room, heading toward the bathroom. The sound of his retching could be heard down the hall.

"So, Light isn't entirely cold-blooded. I'm surprised it took him a day to get sick from his first kill." C.C. thought, hugging the Cheese-kun to her chest. Well, at least that proved Light wasn't a monster…yet. Though she had no way in telling how he might become with Geass. Everyone reacted differently to the Power of the Kings. He could become like Charles, or like Mao. Or maybe…

"You remind me of a boy I once knew," C.C. commented aloud, her mind drifting to a time years ago…

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Clovis demanded, slamming his fist on the desk. The officer looked pale, but continued anyways.

"We…we found her dead in the command center, your Highness. We have no idea how this happened. Shortly before, Princess Guinevere had ordered a ceasefire in the Shinjuku Ghetto. After that, we have no idea what happened. I—"

"Enough. I am most displeased that I am the last to hear of this…. but what's done is done. If anything, her death is advantages to me…" Clovis calmly said, sitting back down. The initial shock over his half-sister's death was gone. The death of a royal family member wasn't all that unusual. The entire family plotted against each other nearly every day. Besides, the death of Guinevere could be seen as a blessing to the Prince. With her out of the way, he could control Japan without any interference.

"Your Highness?" the messenger asked.

"I need nothing more of you. You're dismissed. Wait…can you tell me what she was doing in the Shinjuku Ghetto? What was she looking for?" Clovis questioned.

"Well, she was looking for the poison gas stolen by the Elevens—"

"Dismissed." He interjected. The man nodded and walked out of the Prince's office.

Clovis frowned and leaned back on his chair, wondering what Guinevere had been searching for before her death. Their most certainly had been no poison gas. None had been made in or delivered to Area Eleven for quite some time. Whatever Guinevere had been searching for had to be something important enough to massacre an entire Ghetto for.

But it was likely the Prince wouldn't find out anytime soon. General Bartley and the rest of her advisors were dead, seemingly having committed suicide. Why that was, no one knew. It was another mystery added to Guinevere's murder.

Right now though, what Guinevere had been searching for didn't matter. What did matter was finding out who murdered her, and to find a scapegoat if they couldn't. It would not do to have a culprit not found, once they released the information of her death. Either they needed to find the murderer, or find someone to take the blame.

Clovis buzzed his secretary and ordered her to get tapes of the command room, from the time before Guinevere's announcement to afterwards. After a few minutes, she buzzed him back.

"Um, your Highness…I am sorry to tell you this, but the tapes are virtually useless. From ten minutes before Princess Guinevere's announcement, the hidden cameras were turned off. It wasn't until an hour after her body was discovered they were turned back on."

Damn. Whoever the murderer had been, he was smart. This only made things even more difficult. It was likely they wouldn't find out who murdered Guinevere anytime soon. It seemed they would have to find a scapegoat after all. Who, then?

"_Prince Clovis, Margrave Jeremiah wishes to speak with you." _The secretary announced over the intercom. After a moment's thought Clovis contacted her and said he'd allow the Margrave to come in. A minute later Margrave Jeremiah stepped inside the office.

"Greetings, your Highness." Jeremiah said, bowing. Clovis raised a brow at the man's left wrist. Where his hand should have been, a mechanical one replaced it. It lacked any synthetic flesh, most likely because of the shortage of that in the Area. It seemed the Margrave suffered an injury in the battlefield. Clearing his head of that trailing thought, the Prince turned his attention back to Jeremiah.

"Cut to the chase, Margrave. It is going to be a very long day at this rate, and I don't have the time for small talk." The Prince said, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. Great, another migraine was coming on.

"Very well, my lord. From the evidence I have seen, it is likely we will not capture Princess Guinevere's murder. In that case, we must find a scapegoat. If it is not too bold of me, I wish to make a suggestion." Jeremiah reported. Clovis waved a hand for him to continue. The Margrave withdrew and placed a series of files on the Prince's desk.

"My lord, have you ever heard of Suzaku Kururugi and his team of Honorary Britannian soldiers?"

* * *

_3 days later,_

_"_Wake up Light! I know you're sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Millay shouted, lightly hitting the Japanese's head with a piece of rolled up paper. Light opened an eye and glared at Millay. He opened his other eye and stared at the piece of paper on the desk. For some reason, Millay had seen fit to now organize the budgets for all the clubs, on the day it was due. The entire Student Council was rushing to get it finished before the horseback riding club stormed into the room.

"Well, you don't have to hit me over it do you?" Light asked. Rivalz gave a chuckle.

"Serves you right for ditching us last Friday! We had to do cross-dresser's ball without you. I mean, come on, was last year's so ba—"

"Rivalz, what have I said about mentioning the last ball?" Light cut him off, giving the schoolboy a withering glare. Rivalz shrank back under the terrifying glare.

"Ah…. never mention it unless you're willing to face severe torture…"

"Correct. Good boy. Now, don't forget because they'll never find the body." Light said, giving a dark smile. Rivalz shrank back further.

"Oh come on Light, the last cross-dresser's ball wasn't so bad. Everyone's forgotten about—"

"Shirley, you don't mention the last ball and I won't mention the porn convention Millay 'accidentally' dragged us to." He interjected, smirking. Shirley's face turned crimson and her hands went to her ears.

"Oh God…I can still hear it, I can still hear the—"

"Ok, that's enough scaring the members Light. We all get it. Now, enough trips down memory lane, we need to get focused. Otherwise the horseback riding club will get on us." Millay quickly intervened, trying to get the others back on focus.

"Not to mention what the fencing club will do to us if we don't meet the deadline…" Nina mumbled, casting a quick glance at Light. She went back to typing on her computer.

"That's right, so everyone keep focused! We need to finish this in the next hour. No pressure, just remember that everyone will kill us if we don't!" the President exclaimed, giving a laugh.

Light tried to smile, but his lips ended up twitching. It was hard to keep up the façade sometimes. It was times like these he wished he hadn't joined the Student Council. Damn that girl, forcing him to join. Now he had to spend nearly every school day dealing with these Britannian brats. Sometimes Light just wished he could hang himself, or get away with hiding the bodies.

"Oh, and don't forget that the Speedo contest is tomorrow, Light and Rivalz!"

Maybe it would be worth the risk after all….

The door flew open and a student suddenly burst into the room. "Turn on your TV! Prince Clovis is giving a special announcement."

"Oh come now, it can't be that impor—" Millay started, but was cut off by the student.

"He's saying that Princess Guinevere's dead!"

At this declaration, Millay grabbed the nearby remote and turned on the TV in the upper left corner of the room. She switched it over to the news channel. Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina turned their attention to the screen, their work forgotten.

Light suppressed a smirk and gazed at the screen. So, Prince Clovis was finally announcing his handiwork. Excellent. The image of Clovis was seen on the TV, once the news station switched over to him. Clovis began,

"_Today marks a tragic moment in the history of Area Eleven. Three days ago, while searching for the poison gas the terrorists in the Shinjuku Ghetto stole, my sister was slain." _After letting that sink in, the Prince continued.

"_While desperately trying to find the poison gas stolen by the terrorists, a group of traitors ambushed my sister and her advisors. They killed them, and threatened my sister. They forced her to end the conflict in the Shinjuku Ghetto, to save their terrorist friends, and then proceeded to kill her." _At this, Clovis stepped to the side of the platform. Armed guards brought seven Japanese, all near their teens with the exception of one young adult, forward.

"_These seven Honorary Britannian soldiers, led by Suzaku __Kururugi, betrayed the Britannian Empire. They killed my sister, and have done many other acts to undermine the government of Area Eleven. Their crimes against the Empire and Area Eleven will be judged four days from now." _The Japanese were led away. Suzaku started to protest, but was hit in the cheek by a rifle.

After they were gone Clovis walked back to his previous position and continued, _"My sister's death will not be in vain. She has become a mayrter for her cause. As the new Viceroy of Area Eleven, I will continue the dream of my sister; to bring everlasting peace in this Area, and to end the terrorism. A moment of silence please, for my departed sister."_ Clovis bowed his head.

After the moment of silence, Clovis began to leave. The newscast switched back to the studio, and Millay turned it off at that moment. The entire student council was silent for a few minutes.

"Well…this certainly doesn't happen everyday." Shirley commented, breaking the silence.

"No, it doesn't. Well, back to work everyone. We only have fif….where is Light?" Millay asked, pointing to his chair. It was empty, and the door to the entrance was now closed.

"Looks like he skipped out on us again, lucky guy." Rivalz laughed. These days, Light skipping on Student Council meetings, or leaving them, often occurred. Which was why Millay kept an eye on him most of the time to make sure he didn't. Though it seemed that didn't prevent him from sneaking off when she wasn't looking.

The President sighed. "Well, he's long gone by now. Looks like you're going to have to do his work for him Rivalz. Oh, and you have ten minutes."

"_What?!"_

* * *

"So, what do you plan on doing now? Are you going to rescue those boys?" C.C. asked. Light glanced at her. He was now back at his house, in his room, pondering on what to do next. After a few moments of thought, he came up with an idea.

"I believe, C.C., it is time for my grand introduction." Light replied. His mother came into the room a second later.

"Light, Catherine, it's time for dinner. I hope you like pizza, Catherine. My husband can make the best that I've ever…" Sachiko Yagami stopped in mid-sentence. At the word 'pizza' C.C. had bolted out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"Well…she must really like pizza." Sachiko said, giving a light chuckle. Light gave a sigh at her behavior, and followed his mother downstairs.

"Oh, and Kallen has come by for dinner. Her mother wasn't able to make it again, sadly. Kallen said she's still sick." Sachiko mentioned as they reached the last step. Light nodded. Good, Kallen was here. That simplified a part of his plan.

True to her word, Kallen was sitting at the table with Sayu and C.C. She gave the Britannian girl a curious look, but said nothing about the witch's presence. Sachiko went into the kitchen to help her husband finish up and bring out the food. Light took a seat between his sister and C.C.

"So Light…who is your friend?" Kallen asked, casting another glance at the green-haired woman. She seemed to take no notice of Kallen's staring at her.

"She's a friend from school. Her name is Catherine. She needed a place to stay for a few days." He answered. Sachiko and Soichiro walked into the room and began to set the table. Kallen looked like she wanted to press the issue further, but said nothing more.

Dinner passed by without much conversation. Light's parents would have discussed Guinevere's death with their son and Kallen, but with C.C. there they were too afraid to talk about that. It was only when desert was brought out (pizza, much to C.C.'s apparent delight) that Sayu decided to talk.

"So Light, is Catherine your girlfriend?"

Light nearly choked. He cast a glare at an amused C.C. and said, "No, of course not Sayu. Catherine is only a friend from school."

"Oh, I'm hurt Light. Did last night not mean anything to you?" she asked, giving a smirk. If looks could kill….well, in his case, looks _could_ kill. But killing C.C. there and then would attract too much attention.

"And what exactly happened last night?" his father interjected, staring at Light. He cast another fierce glare at the witch before giving a reassuring smile to his parents.

"Nothing, Dad, nothing at all. Catherine was just kidding, weren't you?" the Japanese youth asked her. He turned his Geass on for a split second to send a message. All she did was give another chuckle.

"Of course I was. Sorry Dad."

"It's al—_Dad?!"_ Soichiro exclaimed. If that vein on his forehead got any bigger, it would burst.

"All right, I was kidding. Sorry." C.C. said after seeing Mr. Yagami's face. He slowly calmed down but he kept eyeing the two of them. Sachiko seemed to be doing the same thing as her husband, Kallen looked greatly amused, and Sayu was trying not to laugh. Silence continued for the next few minutes.

"So Light, if Catherine isn't your girlfriend, is Kallen?" Sayu continued, giving her brother an innocent look.

Looking back at that moment, Light never knew the human face could turn that shade of crimson, and certainly not that Kallen could.

* * *

Half an hour later, dinner was finished. Kallen, after thanking them, got up to leave. Light stopped her before she could and asked to speak with her in private. A minute later they were now in his room. Light stared at Kallen for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

"Kallen…I must say, I'm surprised at you." Light began. The half-Britannian gave him a confused look.

"About what Light?"

"That you've become a terrorist."

At this statement Kallen froze. After a moment she stuttered, "I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about Light. I'm not a terrorist."

"Oh really now…Q-1?" Light asked with a smirk.

In the blink of an eye Kallen had him against the wall, a hidden knife to his throat. He tensed, resisting the urge to use his Geass on the girl. Light closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"Kallen, it would not be wise to kill me. After all, I am your friend. Besides, I would never betray you, so you have no need to worry about that." Light reasoned. After a few minutes Kallen let him go and put the knife away.

"So you were the voice?" she asked, giving Light a calculating look. He nodded.

"Why did you help us, Light? I thought you were an Honorary Britannian." The half-blood said. Light scowled at her.

"Just because I am that in name, does not mean I am not a Japanese at heart. You may look like a Britannian Kallen, but you are also a Japanese at heart. Do I need a reason to destroy Britannia besides the obvious?" he retorted. She looked surprised.

"To…destroy Britannia?" Kallen asked with disbelief. Freeing Japan was more likely than destroying that nation. In her mind, destroying one of the three most powerful nations in the world seemed foolhardy. Yet, Light looked so confident when he had said that. Did he truly think he could accomplish that?

"Yes, I wish to eradicate the Holy Empire of Britannia. And I need your help, Kallen." Light stated. He smiled and extended his hand to her.

For a moment, Kallen was at a loss for words. After all, Light's statement seemed ridiculous. However…he seemed to actually believe he could do it. He had helped them live through the battle at the Shinjuku Ghetto. Maybe this boy was the one hope Japan had been looking for these past eight years. What would Naoto do?

Kallen Kouzuki made her decision.

"What do you need me to do, Light?"

Light kept up his smile and lowered his hand. Excellent, Kallen was by his side. That made things much easier now. They had always made a great team back when they were younger. With the two of them working together, nothing was impossible. So he hoped.

"Kallen, three days from now I want you to take your friends from the terrorist cell and go to the Tokyo Tower together. Say I called you with orders to go there. Then…"

* * *

_Three days before the trial,_

After typing in another few keystrokes, he was in. Light Yagami surfed through the information, looking for something useful to his plans. As a Prince, Clovis just had to have something incriminating in his personal files.

Hmm…this was an interesting one. Light clicked on it. As he read more and more of it, the Japanese's eyes grew more and more wide.

This…was incredible. This information would serve him far into the future. He could ruin Clovis' life with the information from this. He could easily gain Suzaku Kururugi and his men without resorting to his more dangerous plan.

Perfect.

* * *

_Two days before the trial,_

"You three work for a demolitions company, am I correct?" Light asked the three men at the table. He scanned the rest of the nearby tables once more. Good, nobody else but these men had walked into the coffee shop so far.

"What of it Eleven?" one of the men asked gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee. Light smirked and turned on his Geass.

"Listen carefully. I need you to..."

* * *

_One Day before the trial,_

"….the suit has been finished as you requested. I've erased all the evidence per your orders. Here it is." The elderly tailor said, handing Light a large box. The Japanese nodded, and activated his Geass.

"Good. Now I want you to…"

* * *

_10 Hours before Suzaku Kururugi and his men's trial,_

"Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was the ceasefire your doing?" Kallen asked. This was it, Light's big reveal to the others. All she needed to do with to remember her lines Light had given her. She couldn't screw this up no matter what.

He made no move to show he had heard her.

"Hey we're talking to you!" Kento Sugiyama added, clearly annoyed at being ignored. At that moment Light turned around to reveal his mask and costume.

For a moment Kallen (as well as the others who had come along) were speechless. She had to admit, Light sure knew how to make an entrance.

"_Well? What did you think of my tour of the settlement?" _Light's modified voice asked.

"Your tour?" Ohgi Kaname questioned.

"Ah come on, there's no way it was this joker." Kento protested, giving the masked man a glare.

"_I wanted you to fully grasp the two: the settlement, and the ghetto." _Light continued, extending his arms in opposite directions.

"Yes we know there's a difference between us Japanese and the Britannians, a very harsh one. That is why we must resist the Britannian Empire." Ohgi said, taking a step forward.

"_You're wrong." _He stated, _"Terrorism alone will not eradicate Britannia."_

"E-eradicate Britannia?" Ohgi asked, surprised. Though they were intent on freeing Japan from that nation's rule, it never crossed his mind that they were also trying to destroy that country.

"_While terrorism is a strong force that can weaken that Empire, it alone cannot deal the final, crushing blow. Especially with the way the terrorist cells in Japan are run. Right now, your cell, nor anyone else's, is close to freeing Japan. Let alone obliterating Britannia. There is no attempt at organizing a large-scale cell. Only the Japan Liberation Front has come close to this, having originated from several different cells. However, it is not enough for just a few to unite while the rest are scattered. After all, a house divided against itself cannot stand." _Light argued.

"Then what are we suppose to do?! There's no way Britannia will ever let a large-scale rebellion form. They'd crush it before it began." Kento snapped. He was sure as hell mad that this mask man had the nerve to insult them, saying that they couldn't accomplish their dream.

"_You are wrong. The Britannian government in Japan is not as powerful as you think. They are not the omnipotent, supreme state they make themselves out to be. Britannia can, and will fall. To do this, you must wage war upon the Holy Empire of Britannia." _Light announced. He paused to let this sink in. Again, it seemed he had left them speechless. Finally it was Kallen who spoke up.

"W-Wage war?!"

_"Yes. You must know you enemy. You have to realize that the Britannian government in Japan isn't your only enemy. The entire nation is. And the only way we can ever free Japan is to fight and win war against them. It is a war that must be waged. We must strike at civilians and soldiers alike to crush our enemy. Take up your katana and fight for justice!"_

"Oh please, that's easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?" Kallen demanded.

"That's right! Take of that mask now!" Kento added.

"Yes. Will you show us your face or not?"

_"Very well. I'll show you,"_ Light said, making a move to remove the mask. He stopped and continued, _"However, what I'll show you won't be my face, but rather my power. I can make the impossible, possible. Once I do this, then I'll have earned your trust."_

* * *

_Thirty minutes until Suzaku Kururugi and his men's trail,_

_"Any moment, any moment now! It sure is a sight to see. Just look at the crowds lining the route. All of them waiting! Waiting for the men accused of Princess Guinevere to be led here. They are Honorary Britannians, and former Elevens. Suzaku Kururugi, Aki Fumio, Haruo Iwao, Matsuda Touta, Hotaka Kou, Kenji Daichi, and Ryo Osamu are the seven being tried for the murder,"_ came the announcement from the chosen speaker.

The air was tense. All were waiting to see the seven Elevens to be brought down the street, toward the courthouse. Some were hoping to see justice done; others wanted revenge, and one man—if he could truly be called a man—reveled in the coming bloodshed.

_"I…I can see them! They have the suspects! The Elevens will be heading this way soon!"_ the announcement came as the convoy transporting the suspects came into view down the bridge.

Shouts started to fill the bridge as the convoy drove through. Many cursed the Japanese; some gave them insulting hand-gestures, while others threw cans and other garbage at them. The few who tried to protest where shocked by their collars.

_"Voices of scorn and resentment are growing ever-louder. These voices give proof of the people's love for our fallen Princess Guinevere. These righteous voices rain down their judgment upon the terrorists. Our new Viceroy Prince Clovis, whose personal efforts helped to settle this case, will be directing the trial as an acting consul."_

Within his news van, Diethard Reid gave a sigh. Sure, everything was going along perfectly but…it all felt like a sham to him. He was as corrupt as any of them. He wished that something out of the ordinary would occur, so that something could change. But it was unlikely. It was a suicide mission, to try and rescue them.

Still…

* * *

_Light, I hope you know what you're doing. You could get us all killed. But…you've said you could make the impossible, possible. You gave us your word, Light. I hope you follow through. If we can rescue Suzaku Kururugi and the others, then we may be able to save Japan._

* * *

_This is it, my grand entrance. There's no turning back now, even if I wanted to. The moment of truth has come. If I succeed, then…_

* * *

_"Prince Clovis!"_ the sudden cry came as the convoy sped down the bridge. Clovis gave an annoyed sigh and responded.

"What is it?"

_"Vehicle approaching from Third Street. We let it through as you instructed, but—"_

"Is the target a terrorist vehicle?" Clovis interrupted.

_"Well my lord, it's Princess Guinevere's car."_ the man hesitantly replied. Clovis was silent.

_"Sir?"_

"Let them through. It seems we have a sick prankster on our hands. Do not worry about him. All forces halt!" the Prince ordered, giving them the hand-signal to stop. The Knightmares and the truck ground to a standstill.

_"No stop was scheduled here. Could there have been some sort of accident?"_

A gasp formed within the crowd as another car approached. It was the personal transport of the deceased Princess.

* * *

_"I see, it is just you three." Light stated. Kallen, Ohgi, and a third man he barely recognized from the resistance cell stood before him._

_"I'm sorry, but can you just give us a little more time? If I explain, we can get more people to—"_

_"No. You three will be fine."_

_"Oh that's ridiculous! Do you know how many of those Brits we'll be facing?!" the third man demanded._

_"With your help, clearing the conditions of this task will be easy. I'll need this fixed by tomorrow. All that matters is that it has to look like this on the outside." Light ordered. The third man looked like he was going to object again, but Ohgi stopped him._

_"Do any of you three have any flight experience with Britannian aircraft?" Light suddenly asked. They looked uncertain for a moment before the third man stepped forward._

_"I do."_

_"Good. I want you to follow this plan carefully, then. All the possible problems have been taken care of, I assure you." Light said, handing him a folded up sheet of paper. As the man read it, his eyes grew wide. He was silent for a few minutes before he looked back at Light._

_"Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing…" Aizawa Shuichi avowed._

* * *

The truck moved forward and came to a stop at the convoy. The cockpit of the lead Knightmare Frame opened up to reveal Clovis.

"You dare defile my sister's personal transport? Get out of there!" Clovis demanded. The flag of Britannia on the vehicle burned in an instant. In its place was a masked man covered in white. Where the face of the mask should be, a large purple circle covered it. The crowd gave another collective gasp.

_"I am…Kira!"_

**End Phase 2**

* * *

**Hello everyone, and thanks for reading the next chapter of Light of the Revolution. Now, to make things clear, Light does not look like the Zero you and I all know. Instead of black, Light's costume is all white with a purple circle where the face is. Why did I do this, you may ask? It was because I wanted to, and it involves a plot point that won't surface until the very end. **

**Why go with Kira instead of Zero? It again involves the same plot-point, and I loved that idea when I first thought of it. In both realities, Light goes by the alias of Kira. I liked the idea, and thought it'd be interesting. **

**Why did I italicize Light's speech when he was dressed up as Kira? Because I thought that, since his voice is modified and whatnot because of the helmet, I'd show how different it is from the other's speech. **

**Now, I know some of you will question why I had Light reveal himself to Kallen. Well, I thought he would take that risk. He took that same risk with Takada and Mikami, so I thought he'd do the same with Kallen. Besides, it makes things all the more interesting. **

**Kudos to those who figure out the quote I used in this chapter. Light using a quote from that person seems a bit…wrong, but once the idea popped up I just had to do it. **

**On a final note, I do hope I captured C.C. in a good way. I've found it a bit difficult to write her, and hope to improve in the future. **

**Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things will be racing forward in the next. Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any corrections or suggestions would be welcomed. Oh, and special thanks to my beta-reader Manysidestome. Couldn't do this without you. Until next time, sayonara. **


	3. Kira

"_My my, this man called 'Kira' is fascinating…" the young Britannian muttered. In front of him was a large television screen displaying the confrontation between Prince Clovis and the masked man called Kira. The man stopped what he was doing and took a seat on a nearby chair, though not choosing to sit normally. An elderly gentleman walked over to him and offered a piece of cake. _

_The young man thanked his elder but declined for the moment, continuing to watch the screen as events progressed. He lightly bit his thumb in thought. The elderly man came over again and stared at the screen for a moment, focusing on Kira. The old man paled considerably._

"_Is it that bad?"_

_All he could manage was a nod._

_The young man again paid attention to the screen, frowning. He turned to his companion, a decision reached._

"_Watari, I think it's time I came out of retirement. That girl has no idea what she's unleashed upon us. God help us all."_

* * *

"_Who is this man, calling himself Kira? Is he a terrorist? Well, certainly not the brightest one if he is."_

"_Oh, you'll all see soon enough. When I'm done, Britannia will learn that they should have never messed with the Japanese in the first place." _Light thought. So far, his operation was going according to plan. Now he just needed to stay the course, and he'd be able to create his miracle.

"I've seen enough of this horse-play, Kira. Your little show is now at an end." Clovis announced. He lifted up a pistol and fired it into the air. Up above a carrier dropped four Knightmares, each landing beside the car. Their giant rifles aimed at them.

"Now, remove that mask." Prince Clovis commanded. Underneath it, Light smirked. He put one hand to remove the device…but stopped, and snapped his fingers.

The roof behind him collapsed, to reveal a device. Clovis' eyes bugged out, and the four Knightmare Frames immediately reversed to put what distance they could between them and the device. The ones escorting the convoy also moved backwards.

"You're insane!" the Prince shouted, taking a step back in fright. Light gave a chuckle.

_"Oh, so you recognize this device Clovis? And here I was afraid all you royal members were idiots."_ Kira taunted. He tapped the car, and it moved forward some more. The Britannian Prince cringed and his vehicle moved back.

_"The experimental Quantum Bomb has proved to be quite useful. This thing has the power to take out half of the city, so it's no wonder I've frightened Clovis so. Of course, what they don't know is that this is fake. While it would have been more useful to acquire a real one, I was strapped for time. Not to mention it would be difficult getting this onto the car, considering the height and weight of the device. Either way, the end result shall be the same."_ Light reflected, resisting the urge to laugh.

"You…bastard." Clovis uttered, fear gripping hold of him. Impossible! There was no way this terrorist got hold of one of these! Unless of course…it was fake, and a bluff.

"How do we not know that isn't fake?" the Prince finally spoke up. The soldiers around him relaxed as this possibility was given. Gaining more confidence, Clovis aimed his pistol at Kira's forehead (or where it would be under the mask).

"_You intend to shoot me? I think you know what will happen if you try. The moment I die, that device will activate. As you know, these things can be set to detonate at a certain type of frequency or a sound. If my heartbeat stops, it'll explode. You call it a fake, but I say it is real. I wonder Clovis; would you care to take that risk, see if it's real or not? Then go ahead and shoot me if you dare."_ he challenged. Clovis froze, but quickly regained his composure.

"Very well then. Say I weren't to shoot you…what would your demands be?"

_"An exchange. This, for the Japanese you hold prisoner."_

"Like hell I will! They are charged with high treason for murdering my sister. I can't just hand them over!" Clovis objected. The Japanese prodigy gave another smirk.

_"You're wrong Clovis. They are no murderers. The man who killed Guinevere…was myself!"_ Kira proclaimed. The crowd gasped and started to talk amongst themselves.

_"Wh-What can this mean?! This masked man called Kira—no, we can't be sure who he is. But in any case, he claims to be the real culprit! So where does this leave the current suspects?"_ the announcer's frantic voice could be heard.

Light mentally laughed at the reaction he was getting. Perfect, he was near done. All that was needed now was to seal the deal, and his victory would be complete. His first of many victories against the vile Britannian Empire would be achieved.

_"For seven Japanese, you'll save the lives of scores of Britannians. I don't think that is such a bad deal for you, my Prince."_ Kira mocked. Clovis' face twisted into pure fury. He leveled the gun at Kira.

"You're mad! There's no way that thing is real; you wouldn't risk your life like that! You shall pay the price for mocking the Crown!" Clovis bellowed. The Sutherlands around Light's vehicle enclosed again and aimed their main weapons.

"_Are you sure about this now, Clovis? You want the public to know about Operation R?"_

Clovis' gun clattered to the floor. He stumbled backwards, only to fall on his back. The Prince scrambled to get up.

"How in the world do you know that?!" he commanded, horror overtaking his features.

Light's face broke out into a wide grin. He tapped the roof of the car again, and it moved closer to the convoy.

_"I have my ways, Clovis. If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen, you will release your prisoners now, and do everything in your power to let us go!"_ Light demanded.

Clovis was quiet. His hands were clenched and he looked like he wanted to kill Kira then and there. He then made his choice.

"Very well. Release the prisoners, now."

The soldiers guarding the Japanese looked stunned at this command. The crowd again began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What are you doing my lord?" Jeremiah Gottwield questioned, his cockpit extending out of the Knightmare he was in. Clovis whirled to face the Margrave.

"I said let them go! I…have no other choice but to do so. Now let them go to Kira! And nobody better interfere!" he ordered again. The guards looked conflicted, but obeyed their Lord's order. The seven Japanese were released. Cautiously, one of them began to walk toward Light. When the others saw he wasn't being shot at, they began to follow.

The crowd, outraged by this turn of event, protested loudly. Most of the Japanese ignored this and began to walk more confidently toward Kira. He stepped off of the vehicle and met them halfway.

"Who the hell..?" one of the men, Suzaku Kururugi, Light recognized, began to ask. The collar on his neck cut him off, shocking him.

_"I didn't expect for them to allow you to talk."_ Kira observed. Kallen walked beside him and whispered something to him. Light nodded and whispered back.

"Now Clovis, have the pilots in the Sutherlands around me eject." Kira ordered. After another brief moment the Prince complied with the command and ordered the pilots to do so.

_"Thank you Clovis. Now, I must leave. I do hope you enjoy my parting gift."_ Light said once that was done. He held up a detonator, and activated it. Explosions abruptly rocked the bridge. A few feet away from where Kira was standing the bridge started to crumble at an alarming rate. Before they could do anything, Clovis and his convoy went crashing to the ground as the steel collapsed below them. Britannians screamed as they all tried to run toward the more stable parts of the bridge, but few ended up succeeding.

The sound of a helicopter was now evident as it flew over to Kira. It stopped and lowered a ladder. Kallen began to climb up it, followed by the Japanese prisoners. One prisoner stared at what was happening with shock and horror, but was shoved toward the ladder by one of his teammates. Reluctantly he climbed up.

_"This shall be the first of many of my victories against Britannia. No longer shall I watch this Empire abuse the Japanese! Sayonara, Clovis. Until we meet again."_

After surveying the scene once more, Light began his ascent into the copter. It flew away once he was in, off to the Ghetto.

* * *

_"It looks like they treated you all roughly. Now you all know what Britannia is really like."_ Light commented, looking at the seven youths.

_"Britannia is rotten. If you wish to change this world, then join me!"_ Light continued.

The former Honorary Britannians looked like they agreed with the masked stranger. All except for Suzaku Kururugi.

"Did you…did you really kill Princess Guinevere?" Suzaku asked.

_"This is war. It's only natural that I kill an enemy leader."_ Light responded. Was he still loyal to Britannia? No, of course not. That was foolish. After all that, no one would be loyal to that country.

"What about that bomb and the explosives placed under the bridge? You killed hundreds of civilians out there!" Suzaku burst in anger.

Light frowned. What did that boy care about civilians for? No one in the military did, the Britannian military at least.

_"As I stated, this is war. In the battlefield, soldiers are not the only ones to get hurt. Civilians can get caught in the crossfire too. You're all safe now as a result of my actions. Without my help, you'd all be facing the execution now."_

"The results? Well, that's all that matters to you I suppose. I guess you don't care about the civilians you harmed." Suzaku retorted, his voice rising in tone on that last sentence.

_"Join me, all of you!"_ Light repeated, extending his hands to the Japanese. _"The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion. If you truly wish to bring change to Japan and the rest of this world, then join me!"_

One by one the former Honorary Britannians voiced their agreement. They started to walk over to Kira's side. Soon only Suzaku was left standing alone.

"That may be true. However! This nation, I can change it for the better. From within. I think that the ends are just as worthless if the means to them are wrong!" Suzaku pronounced. He turned and began to walk away, much to the disbelief of his teammates.

Light clenched his fists, fury growing inside him at this turn of events. What the hell was Suzaku doing?! He couldn't go back to Britannia they'd kill him! What was this boy, an idiot? Suzaku was condemning himself to death by going back!

Light growled out, _"What! Where are you going?"_

"My court martial begins in an hour. Even if my friends won't go, I will." Suzaku stated. He continued to leave.

_"Are you mad?! The trial was set up so they could find you all guilty! The judge, the prosecution, and the defense!"_ he shouted, trying to convince Kururugi to stay.

"Rules are rules," Suzaku said. He stopped for a moment and turned around, "If at least one of us doesn't go back, they'll begin oppressing Japanese and Honorary Britannians."

One of the teammates began to protest, "But you'll die! Britannia won't let you go alive!"

"I don't mind." Kururugi simply replied.

_"You're being stupid! Why would you serve an empire that has brought nothing but destruction and death to the Japanese people?! Surely you don't believe you can really bring change to such a rotten country!"_ Light questioned one last time. He doubted that Suzaku would join him now because of that statement, but he needed to know why. Why Suzaku wished to serve so vile an empire. Changing Britannia couldn't be his reason, because it was impossible. It didn't make any sense whatsoever to him!

"Because Kira, I know I can bring change. Britannia can be changed from within. It can be made into a better land. Even if I don't succeed, I can inspire someone else to! I want a more peaceful solution, unlike what you will bring. You say that Britannia brings death and destruction upon Japan. But will you be any different?" Suzaku countered.

Light scowled at him, even though it could not be seen. How dare he accuse him of being no better than Britannia! If it weren't for the fact he'd lose the trust of the others, Light would have killed Suzaku where he stood.

"Even so…thank you. Thank you for rescuing us." He finished. The boy turned around again and walked away, this time without stopping. His former teammates couldn't keep back their shock and anger at Suzaku. They shouted at him, some pleading to see that he was wrong and Kira was right. Others called him a fool, and said they hoped he would burn in hell.

"This…isn't over, Kururugi." Light whispered. He had a feeling that one day, they'd meet again. The next time, Suzaku would see the truth and join him. Join him, or die.

* * *

_Three days later,_

Things were not going well for the Viceroy of Area Eleven, Clovis La Britannia, to say the least.

It had been three days since his humiliation by Kira. Since that damned man had blackmailed him out of his scapegoats, and worse had actually been the killer and revealed himself as such, things had gone bad for the Prince.

The Britannian forces in Area Eleven no longer trusted him. He was a Prince and they would still obey his orders, but they did not trust him. They all secretly despised him, and viewed him as a traitor to Britannia. Clovis knew he would not remain in power for long. Either the Homeland would find an excuse to bring him back, or….Clovis didn't want to think of that last possibility.

This was all going wrong, oh so horribly wrong. It was not suppose to be this way! Now his plan couldn't be accomplished. Everything he had hoped to accomplish in this Area was ruined by that bastard! Kira…he would pay dearly for this. No one disgraced Clovis La Britannia, and got away with it!

Clovis would hunt Kira, and gun him down like a dog. No one made a fool out of him! He'd—

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted the Prince's thoughts. He grabbed it and opened it, demanding to know who it was. Upon hearing who it was, Clovis' expression brightened.

"Oh, it's you! ….you're in Area Eleven? That's great to hear. When can you come by and visit? ….good, I can't wait to see you. Oh, he's coming here too? ….no, nothing's wrong. I suppose I should have expected this. At least it wasn't Cornelia. Though, I'm not sure if I'd rather deal with him or her. ….I'm sure you're right. Hm? Oh, alright. I'll see you later." Clovis hung up the phone.

Well, at least that was one bright spot. It'd be great to see his half-sister again. Clovis hadn't seen her since Schneizel's last birthday celebration. He could take solace there was one light in the dark days ahead…

* * *

Light walked in, and closed the door behind them. He turned to face Kallen. Currently he was at Ashford Academy, attending school. He had finally found some time to get Kallen alone, to discuss his plans. He had guided her to the club house of the student council. If remember proved correct, there were no meetings today so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So Light, what comes next?" Kallen asked. It had been three days since Kira's grand introduction. So much had changed since then. Events were moving forward. Great alterations were going to occur, if anything of what Light said came true.

"For now Kallen, we wait." Light responded. Kallen was about to object to that answer, but Light stopped her.

"The Britannian forces are in disarray. More likely than not, Clovis will not remain Viceroy for much longer. I will be dealing with a new opponent soon enough. I'd like to know who exactly I'm dealing with before I make my next move." He clarified.

Kallen nodded. She didn't like waiting, but what Light said made sense. She'd wait.

"So Kallen, how are the others reacting to the new members?" Light continued.

"Ohgi accepted them. Tamaki and a few of the others are reluctant about them though. They were former soldiers in the Britannian military."

"Understandable. However, I doubt they'll betray us anytime soon. They are no longer loyal to the country that tried to have them killed." Light assured. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut short. The door up the staircase opened. A loud shout followed that.

"Here it is!" Shirley declared, picking up and holding the small device. "I found it! This is it, right?"

"Yes, it is. What a relief you found our lab data." Nina confirmed. She took the computer chip from Shirley. Rivalz walked in behind them.

"Good to hear that, my back was killing me." He piped up.

The door across from Light and Kallen opened. Millay walked in, rolling along a cart of food.

"Did you guys find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?" Millay asked. She didn't seem to notice the momentary scowl Light gave.

"Oh, wow!"

"Thanks Millay!"

"Oh, you adore me I know."

"Ah...what is all this?" Light asked, quickly adopting his 'friendly Honorary Britannian' mask. Kallen quickly adopted her mask as well.

"Didn't you bring her here because you knew? We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea actually." Millay said. She started to set the food out.

"The principal?"

"Yes. He thought it would be best, since Kallen would have a harder time in regular clubs due to her health problems. Oh, I'm Millay the council president. How do you do?" Millay asked with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, thank you. Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kallen said. While they would not be able to detect it, Kallen was very much angry at this interruption. Why now of all times did these Brits have to induct her into the student council?

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need, just ask me." Rivalz greeted, giving a light bow.

"Hi, I'm Shirley. I'm in charge of planning social events. Nice to meet you!" Shirley exclaimed. She vigorously shook Kallen's hand.

"Ah hi, I'm Nina. I'm in charge of the club's finances." Nina said. She didn't look Kallen in the eyes, and seemed rather shy.

"The pleasure's all mine." Kallen said, putting on a kind smile.

"Right then," Rivalz said. He put a large bottle onto the set table, "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

Shirley gave a surprised shout at the drink. "Champagne!"

"But we're on the student council, we can't drink." Nina lightly protested.

Rivalz ignored what Nina said and started to open the bottle. "Oh come on you guys, loosen up."

Shirley began to wrestle the bottle away from Rivalz, stating they were going to get in trouble. He struggled for a few minutes before getting it out of her hands. Rivalz tossed it over to Light.

"Hey Light, heads up!"

Light easily caught the wine. Shirley ran over to him, but Light didn't try to keep it away. He gave her the bottle.

"Ah, you're no fun Light." Rivalz sighed. Shirley walked over to Millay with triumph, and handed her the drink. Much to her dismay Millay opened the bottle and began to pour it into cups.

"This is a special occasion; we don't get too many new members these days. I think it'd be fine if we had a little champagne, so long as we don't get drunk. That means you Rivalz."

Light shook his head and walked over to the others. Something caught his attention at the window, though. He turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. Odd, Light swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He frowned for a moment. Could that girl have followed him here? No, of course not. She had followed him to school for a while, though only to make his parents believe the lie he told them. She was supposed to be back in his room. Then what had he seen?

"I think I forgot something. I'll be right back." Light said to the council. He walked out the door and looked around. Nothing in sight.

He walked over to the side of the building. Still nothing. Hm, he must have just been seeing things then. Odd. Light turned to walk away.

* * *

_That had been too close. That Yagami boy had been close to seeing me. No matter, it wouldn't have ruined anything, just sped along my plans. I will fulfill my desire before that man can come here. I swear it! He won't beat me again, he will not! I'd rather die first._

_It seems this boy has the smell of C.C. about him. Oh you grey witch, what have you done now? Not like I care. I only want to beat that man. If I can beat him, then I will prove myself better than him. Once and for all. _

_You are my ticket to victory, Yagami. You are our tie-breaker. A shame you have to die. The world could really change with Kira. I was so looking forward to all the death and chaos you'd cause. Ah well, a necessary sacrifice. Maybe I can make my own fun later._

* * *

"My Prince, we've arrived in Area Eleven."

"Good. It's about time. I can't believe that clown Clovis is still in charge. It won't matter much longer though. Soon I'll replace him and hunt down Kira. If I can do that, I'll definitely prove I'm better than that bastard."

"I'm sure milord. I have the upmost confidence that you'll capture that terrorist. Nate Ri Britannia will rue the day he was ever born."

* * *

"Look out below!"

These were the words that greeted Suzaku Kururugi as he was walking down the street, away from the building where his trial was held. The Honorary Britannian looked up to see a young girl falling from the sky.

At once he held up his arms to catch her, thankfully succeeding. His knees nearly gave out on him, but that was beside the point.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku hurriedly asked. He hoped he hadn't accidently hurt the girl when catching her. He could now clearly see this girl was pretty young, probably around the age his cousin Kaguya was now. What was a girl her age jumping out of windows for?

"Sorry, I didn't know you where down here." the girl apologized.

"Ah, it's no problem at all. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling down on me either." Suzaku assured. Well, she seemed nice enough. At least she hadn't been trying to commit suicide, like he had feared for a moment.

"Oh my," the girl said, realizing something.

Suzaku gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

The young girl seemed to look doubtful for a second before smiling. "Yes, something is wrong! The truth is bad men have been chasing me. So considering the circumstances, can you help me please?" the girl sweetly asked, giving the Japanese a pleading look.

"Of course I will." Kururugi answered. He had some doubts about what she said was true, but he couldn't let this girl wonder off on her own. Someone her age could get in danger alone in the settlement.

"Thank you!" the girl cried. Another moment passed before she spoke again.

"Um, can you please put me down? I'm not your bride after all."

* * *

"So, the Order has sent us to find out more information on this Kira guy?" the girl asked her partner. Beside their whispered conversation, all was silent in the cabin inside the airplane. No one would overhear them, since they had booked first class and had asked not to be disturbed.

"Yes. The Order believes C.C. could be partners with this Kira person. We have been ordered to find out if this is so. If it is, we are to capture the immortal as soon as possible and eliminate Kira and any other persons who may have seen C.C. The Emperor himself has trusted us on this task, so we cannot fail whatsoever. Keep that in mind." her partner confirmed. She nodded and flipped through the magazine in her hands. She stopped at the picture of the infamous Kira.

"So, this masked man is our target. Ooh, he looks so mysterious. I can't wait to find out what's under that mask. Maybe I can have some fun with him before he dies." the girl said, giggling. Her partner made no response.

* * *

"…remind me again why I should do this for you Light?" Kallen sighed. Now that school was over, and Light had asked her to come over to further discuss his plans and other things, which had been interrupted by the Student Council earlier.

"Because Kallen, you're my friend. And friends do things like this." Light replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He went back to typing on his computer. To him, it did not seem that big of a deal. Then again, he'd be happy to get that woman off his back. The less often he had to deal with her, the better. He'd already lost a great deal of his personal funds because of her obsession with pizza.

"This is just asking too much Light. Friends borrow things from each other. Friends help one another out. Friends help another friend to take down a fascist government. Friends…do not bring annoying Britannians into your home on the request of another friend." the half-blood retorted.

Light resisted the urge to sigh. Sometimes, it was difficult to deal with women. Especially stubborn girls like Kallen. What he wouldn't give to have a commanding Geass instead.

"It will only be temporary Kallen. She will not be that troublesome, and I doubt your step-mother would even notice she was there. Besides, my parents are getting suspicious. C.C. can't stay here any longer without my parents starting to ask when she'll be going 'home'. Questions neither of us will be able to answer. Until I can relocate her somewhere better, she has to stay with you." he said. After glancing once more at the file titled 'Operation R', he closed it and turned his full attention on the redhead.

"Really Light, I don't see why you're bothering with her. I don't buy that she's a 'valuable asset' to the future rebellion. If anything, she looks like a hooker." Kouzuki objected.

C.C., who had been silent up till now, spoke. "Oh, I'm the hooker am I? That's funny coming from the girl who's been all over Light."

"Wh-what?! N-no I am not! Why you—!"

"Kallen, C.C., enough!" the young man shouted. He gave a sigh, feeling a headache coming on. Light hoped all their interactions wouldn't be like this, otherwise they'd put him in an early grave.

"Look, I just need you to do this awhile. Let's just say that C.C. has some enemies within the Britannian government in Japan. I can't rent an apartment for her just yet, or find her another permanent location. I just need you to do this for now. It won't be for long, I promise. Can you please do this for me?" Light asked once more. Kallen debated in her mind a few more minutes before answering.

"Fine, Light. I'll let her stay at my house. But the moment she starts using my home as her business, she's out."

* * *

"Sorry, I haven't really introduced myself properly. I'm…Anna." she introduced as Suzaku and herself walked through the streets of the settlement.

Suzaku nodded. He didn't seem to notice her hesitation when she told her name. "Don't worry it's fine. I'm—"

Anna interjected. "Oh, I already know who you are. You're a celebrity. You are Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu Kururugi."

Suzaku nodded and stayed quiet. Then he stated, "You were lying earlier weren't you? There are no bad men chasing after you."

"Um…" Anna bit her lip and looked away. "Well I—"

A sudden explosion rocked the area. A nearby bus had exploded fiercely. Instinct took over for Suzaku Kururugi at that moment. He immediately threw himself over Anna to protect her from any wreckage that came.

Thankfully no such wreckage crashed down on them. Suzaku lifted himself off of Anna. He looked over at the damage wrought by the terrorist bombing. Many people on the street were now dead. It had been mere luck they hadn't been closer to the vehicle.

At once police members and ambulances arrived on the scene. It didn't take the police long to notice Suzaku. They rushed over to him and the girl.

"Men, arrest the Eleven." the lead officer ordered.

"What?! On what grounds?" Suzaku asked. Two officers started to put the handcuffs on him.

"Stop this at once!" Anna ordered. The men simply ignored her. She started to start them but was pushed away by one of them.

"Away girl, this mere Eleven doesn't concern you. Leave now." a gruff officer stated. Suzaku did not attempt to resist his arrest. It wouldn't help him in the long run.

"Nunnally Vi Britannia commands you to stop this at once!"

The police stiffened at this. They all turned slowly to the newly proclaimed Princess. One look at her told them she was dead serious. Two Imperial Guard agents running over to her confirmed what she said.

"Princess Nunnally, are you hurt?" one of them asked, checking her over. She assured them she was fine.

"We're…we're sorry milady." an officer stated. The entire squad bowed after removing Suzaku's handcuffs. He too quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry Princess Nunnally. I didn't know who you were. Please forgive me."

Nunnally had a sad look on her face. She was about to respond when the Imperial Guards told her they had to leave. She started to protest but stopped. Nunnally looked back at Suzaku.

"I hope we meet again Suzaku. It's been fun." The Princess said, giving the Japanese a sincere smile. Then the guards led her away.

* * *

The door to Prince Clovis' office opened up. The blonde threw an annoyed glance at his interrupter, but stopped once he saw who it was.

"Hello brother Clovis."

"Hello…Mello."

**End Phase Three**

* * *

**Thus ends another chapter of Light of the Revolution. Hoped you all enjoyed it. As you all see, many things are now changing. Kudos to those who figured out who was going to come to Japan before it was revealed. I'd also like to thank a reviewer who asked me about Clovis' motives. This made me think harder about his character, and I now think because of this he'll have a bigger role. Thanks to all the reviews I've received so far. Hope you all continue to read.**

**I also am sorry for the late update this received. I've been busy this summer, but I'm glad I finally finished the third chapter. Now to start the fourth! Oh, and special thanks to my beta-reader Manysidestome! Until next time, sayonara!**


	4. Dealings

The Prince smirked as his forces marched into the capital city. Ah, it had been so easy. Azadistan had been a tough country to take. It had once been three Middle East nations that formed into one under the threat of Britannia. With their combined military, they had fought off Britannia for quite some time. But now…they had been defeated. Their capital, the impenetrable city of the Middle East, was being taken now.

Its walls had done nothing to protect it now. In just a few simple moves, Britannia had conquered this pitiful nation. All without one death on his side, as of today and right now. It was amazing how a simple change in command could alter many things, the Prince reflected.

The Azadistan National Anthem, which had been played for weeks to during the siege to signify their resolve to win the war, was finally cut off as Britannian soldiers invaded into the radio tower. Not too soon afterwards the anthem of the Holy Empire of Britannia was played, to show a new order had descended upon this Middle-Eastern country.

Knightmare after Knightmare drove into the city. Row after row of Britannian soldiers followed them. Disbelieving citizens watched as their country fell before them. The Prince's forces started to radio in, confirming which sectors of the city were occupied and which were still being taken.

Soldiers stormed into the grand palace of the Azadistan Prime Minister. It did not take long for the minister to be cornered as he attempted to flee. His advisors and guards were executed at once. The leader of the squad gave a cruel smile and leveled his gun at the Prime Minister's forehead. One bullet forever silenced the man.

In less then an hour, the capital of Azadistan was taken. While this had been occurring, the Prince had launched strikes everywhere in the country. It would soon be all under Britannia's control.

"My lord, the capital is ours. As of now Area 19 has been established." the Prince's aide reported. He nodded at him.

"Excellent, Naomi. I'm not surprised at all that this worked. After all, the Azadistanians never stood a chance. They never had a chance against myself." the Prince stated with a chuckle.

"Of course not, my lord. No one would ever be able to defeat the great Lelouch Vi Britannia."

* * *

"Great, another Eleven. Just what our school needed."

"Wasn't he one of the suspects for Princess Guinevere's murder?"

"But didn't they say it was a false arrest? Wasn't Kira the guy who murdered her?"

"Even though, Kururugi seems kind of suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if he and that other Eleven were planning something. Mark my words, they'll be trouble."

"You don't think he's a terrorist, do you?" the girl, one of Kallen's 'friends' asked.

No, that boy was no terrorist. He was another one of Britannia's lapdogs, Kallen thought with disdain. He had refused to join Light, thinking he could foolishly change Britannia and the world from within. Of course he wasn't! But, she couldn't say that.

"Of course not. No way the Ashford's would let a terrorist inside their school." A male student beside her objected. Kallen smiled at the irony of that. Well, at least she didn't have to answer now.

"Another Eleven here at school?" Nina questioned with a hint of worry. She glanced at Suzaku and wondered if he was a terrorist, like the others said. No, it was impossible. If he were a terrorist, wouldn't he have been arrest long ago?

"He is an Honorary Britannian technically." Rivalz corrected. He felt sorry for Suzaku. It was probably going to be hard on him to be here for the first few weeks. He'd most likely get the same treatment Light got when he first got here.

"Well, he doesn't look all that scary to me. Why don't we just talk to him?" Shirley suggested.

She started to go over to him, but was interrupted by Rivalz grabbing her arm. "Give the guy some space, he just got here."

Shirley agreed with her friend's suggestion after a moment's thought. Maybe that would be the best thing to do for now. She didn't want to come off too strong after all.

Light, much like most of his Britannian peers, did not like the new addition to the academy. Of all the private schools in the Tokyo Settlement, why did that bastard have to go here? After there last encounter, Light never wanted to see Kururugi again, or at least until he had realized his foolish mistake. It was unlikely the latter had occurred in such a little time though. Which meant Suzaku was still the same as ever, a stubborn lapdog of Britannia. Suzaku Kururugi, in his opinion, was a person who had all but given up his rights to be Japanese.

No doubt that since he was also a Japanese at this school, Kururugi would seek to befriend him sooner or later. Which…did not seem like a bad idea, upon further thought. If he could get into Suzaku's inner circle, become his best friend; Light could manipulate him into joining Kira.

Yes, befriending the boy could prove beneficial to Light's future plans. Having the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan by his side would only help to prove Kira's worthiness. If used properly, Suzaku could be made into a powerful political tool.

Ah, but now Light was getting ahead of himself. He hadn't even talked to the boy yet, and already he was scheming to make a pawn out of him. First he needed to establish himself as a trustworthy figure in the youth's life. Then, the manipulation and preparation could come afterwards.

But, Light also needed to be careful about how he went about this. It would be better to do it in private. If the Britannian students saw him interacting with the other Japanese a lot, they may not take too kind to it. In their eyes, most if not all Japanese were possible terrorists. Granted, they were right in his case. Still, Light would have to be careful in how he did this. He never wanted to go through the hell he experienced the first few months here at Ashford ever again.

Several long hours later, school was over. Light counted his blessings that there was no student council meeting today and began to leave. It seemed that he would have less work to do, as Suzaku sought him out first at the school grounds.

The Japanese gave a friendly wave as he approached Light. Suzaku hesitantly asked, "Hey…Light Yagami, is it? Can I talk with you?"

"Of course, Suzaku." Light agreed. Suzaku glanced around and didn't notice anyone else. The Honorary Britannian then spoke.

"I'm glad to see that you survived. I'm sorry you got caught up in all that mess back in Shinjuku. Do you know what happened to that girl?"

In an instant Light was reminded of the circumstances that brought him together with C.C., as well as the events that concerned Suzaku there. Of course, how could he have forgotten all about that? Quickly Light came up with a lie.

"I have no idea what happened to her. We got separated during the chaos at Shinjuku. I haven't seen or heard from her since." Light fibbed. Kururugi seemed to buy this explanation. He had to be pretty gullible to believe that, Light thought with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's too late now to do anything about that I suppose. If that girl's smart, she's long gone by now." Suzaku sighed. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence followed.

"So, how was your first time here like? As bad as I can imagine?" Suzaku inquired. Light gave a sigh of his own. He'd been expecting that question since the conversation began. The first two months here at Ashford were memories best left alone, in his opinion. But if he wanted to eventually make a pawn out of Kururugi, it would be necessary to tell.

"The first two months at Ashford Academy were a living hell for me. Most of the Britannian students hated me for being there. They tortured me constantly. It got even worse when they figured out I was smarter than most, if not all of them. After three weeks most of the students stopped their torture as they saw I wasn't going. A select group of students still continued their assault, trying their best to break me. That next month was one of the worst of my life. It was only when I joined the Student Council did they stop." Light confessed. He never liked to remember that time, but it proved necessary for now. To gain Suzaku's trust he had to open up to the boy, however much he disliked it.

"I see. I'm very sorry about bringing back painful memories, Light." Suzaku apologized.

Light gave a polite smile and said, "Oh don't worry Suzaku, it was no big deal. I'm just sorry that you'll have to go through the same ordeal."

A new idea came to Light. Perhaps he could arrange for Suzaku to join the student council? Yes, that was a great idea. It would put him closer to Kururugi without it being suspicious. Student council members had to interact, and with Suzaku on the council this would provide Light with many opportunities.

"You know Suzaku, I could arrange it so Millay could get you on the student council. It wouldn't be a problem at all. I'm sure she'd love to have you." Yagami suggested.

Suzaku started to protest but Light assured him it would be no trouble. He said he'd be more than happy to have Suzaku join the council. After some more small talk, Kururugi bid Light goodbye and left.

He thought he heard a rustling in the bushes. Light turned around but saw nothing, nor heard anything else. It was probably another figment of his imagination. Glancing once more at the area Light turned toward the gate and headed toward home.

* * *

_Great, yet another close call by the Yagami boy. I've got to be careful about this. Can't have him finding me too soon. After all I still do need my evidence. So, Yagami is making friends with the other Eleven? Just what I'd expect from his kind, manipulating others. Then again, he and I aren't that different. We are both monsters after all, though he may not realize_ _it yet._

_Wait…I feel another presence. More Geass users have now entered Area Eleven. Hm, two assassins from the Order. To be expected. They wouldn't be hard to dispose of. _

_And…Mao. Ah, how delightful. Perhaps I can use him for my advantage. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so they say. He may not be the boy's enemy yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he made a move sooner or later._

_I must intercede before that, then. To defeat that accursed man, I need Yagami alive. Mao either needs to be destroyed, or converted to my side. Hehehehe, that shouldn't be too hard to do…_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Mello; you want me to peacefully give up my title as governor of Area Eleven, and let you take control? I don't think so. Before, I might have given you that request. It was only because of Guinevere that I stayed here in this Area, among other reasons. But now that man, _Kira_, has shown himself, humiliated me like this…! I will not give in to your demands, _brother._" Clovis vehemently stated. No matter what, he would not give into Mihael's demands! He had his own vendetta against Kira. Nothing was going to make him give up power and return to the Homeland.

Mello scowled at the blonde. As usual, Clovis always had to make things so difficult. He had asked nicely. Now it was time to take the gloves off.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Clovis. Your men hardly trust you anymore. You are a disgrace to our people. You're an insult to the Britannian royal family. Clovis, you are not fit to be Viceroy of this Area. Nor are you fit to be a prince, in my opinion.

Let me tell you what you did wrong and what you should have done, Clovis: You gave in to Kira's demands. We are Britannians. We do not negotiate with terrorists. You should have killed Kira the moment you suspected that bomb was a fake. You let Guinevere's murderer go free. You should have killed him regardless what he blackmailed you with. I think he was bluffing, anyway.

You had no forces stationed in the nearby area to prevent a situation like this. You should have snipers in the nearby buildings so you could have been prepared for a situation like this. Need I go on, Clovis?" Prince Mello questioned. Clovis grimaced and said nothing.

"Look Clovis, this is only for your best interests. If you don't step down, it will only be a matter of time until the Homeland finds a reason to bring you back. If you step down, at least you'll have the dignity of doing it willingly. You may be a Prince of Britannia, but no one in the military will trust you again; at least, for a few years. It's possible you can regain your honor, but that is another discussion entirely. If you step down, you will keep some of your respect. Now I ask you again; step down as Viceroy."

Clovis' response was again silence. As much as he hated to admit it, Mello brought up very valid points. It was a great possibility that this would happen if he were not to step down. Still…

"No." Clovis began. A new fierce fire shown in his eyes, "No, I cannot step down Mello. I know that if I can capture Kira myself, I can regain the trust of my men. I can show our father that I'm not a spineless weakling. I will show the world that Prince Clovis La Britannia cannot be trifled with easily.

You can stay in Area Eleven as long as you like, but I will not give my position as governor to you. I promise you Mello that I can, and will capture Kira. I will restore myself!" Clovis boldly declared. As he spoke, the Prince felt his confidence in himself restored.

Nothing would stop him now, not even Mello! A powerful desire swept Clovis. He would find Kira, and have him executed for what he had done. He would make the name 'Prince Clovis' feared among the Japanese! Clovis was now determined to find Kira and crush him and whatever rebel uprising he was planning.

Mihael 'Mello' Ri Britannia was shocked by Clovis' sudden willpower to capture Kira and restore his tarnished reputation. It seemed he wasn't able to form a response for a minute. The half-German turned and walked out of his office.

The blonde smiled at his apparent victory. It was replaced by a frown soon after. Now, how exactly was he going to catch Kira when the Britannian government didn't even know who or where he was?

* * *

Kallen stepped out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She glanced at her bed to see that C.C. was still lounging there, eating her pizza. Kallen gave another groan and sent her most brutal glare at the green-haired witch. Much to the redhead's aggravation the she-devil only smiled, instead of cowering in fear like she was suppose to do.

_"Ugh, I'm going to kill Light. That witch has been nothing but trouble from the start! She's been ordering pizza non-stop, messing around my room, making all sorts of sassy comments, bothering me when I was trying to do my work, and worst of all she's using MY money to pay for her collectibles and food. C.C. has been nothing but a pain in my backside from the start. I just had to fall for Light's trap._

_'Valuable advantage for the rebellion', yeah right! She doesn't look like she could take me on, let alone be an advantage to take down Britannia. I'm going to murder that boy…"_ Kallen thought heatedly. Since she had accepted Light's 'valuable benefit' to the rebellion in her home, she had been nothing but trouble. It was a nightmare dealing with her.

"No matter how many times you look angrily at me Kallen, I'm not going to disappear." C.C. said in response to another glare. Kallen gave a growl and stormed over to the Britannian.

"Look here you damn infuriating witch, I've just about had it with you! You've been nothing but an ungrateful guest since you came. I was nice enough to allow you to stay, and this is how you repay me?! Leaving your pizza boxes everywhere, changing the answers in my homework, buying those stupid Cheese-kuns with my money, and just being a plain irritating girl? You've only been here three days, and I'm already sick of you!" the redhead burst, getting more furious with each word.

….and of course, that little she-devil didn't even look affected by her outburst. C.C. was still eating her pizza like nothing had happened. Damn that smug girl!

"I am going to stay here until Light can find me a better location. If you don't like it, too bad. Oh and if you're trying to seduce me by opening your towel, it isn't working." C.C. said after finishing her last piece. Kallen glanced down to see that her carefully wrapped towel was indeed starting to unravel. She gave a startled yell and clamped her arms on the cloth. Kouzuki quickly made the wrapping tighter.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you, you pervert!" Kallen denied as a blush developed over her face.

"Oh, I'm the pervert am I? Coming from the girl that's nearly naked, it doesn't sound that convincing." C.C. countered with a superior smirk.

Kallen's face went redder as she fully realized the state of her attire. Her embarrassment turned to anger, as she also fully comprehended what C.C. had implied. "W-Why you little witch!"

Without thinking the half-Japanese tackled C.C. to the floor. At that moment the door to Kallen's room opened.

"Miss Statsfield, I was wondering if you….needed…anything…." the maid trailed off as she saw the compromising position the two women were in. Somehow the towel's wrapping had gotten loose again and when Kallen tackled C.C., it fell down. If it was possible Kallen's face grew more crimson then from before.

"I'm…sorry milady…I'll knock next time." the mortified maid managed to say before closing the door.

_"Oh Kami…kill me now…"_ a humiliated Kallen thought. No doubt rumors would be spreading amongst the help now. This was just not her day…

"Are you going to get off me soon, or do you intend to do something? I don't care either way. And, not that I don't mind the view, but if you aren't going to do anything you should put some clothes on." C.C. suddenly said, bringing Kallen back to the real world.

Kallen gave another shocked yelp and grabbed her towel to cover herself. She immediately dashed to her bathroom to change.

C.C. gave an amused chuckle and got up. She closed her eyes for a moment and spoke.

"Yes, Kallen is a fascinating person. My, now that's just a perverted thing to say. Hm? I may make a contract with her. Why do you ask? Ah, I see. Well, it all depends on what Light does. Fine, I'll try to be nicer to her Naoto."

* * *

_Five days later,_

"It's a Seventh-Generation Knightmare Frame, making its abilities far greater than normal, Prince Mello." Lloyd Asplund enlightened to the Prince. Prince Mihael had requested a tour of this base, as well as any useful information on the Frames present, which included the Lancelot, which they were now passing.

"The pilot of this machine is an Eleven, correct?" Mello asked. Lloyd stopped in his explanation of his brainchild and answered.

"Yes, an Honorary Britannian. However—"

"I am promoting this man from private to warrant officer. That should satisfy him, and I imagine Clovis will have no objections to this. I'm hoping we can win against the Elevens without using their kind too much." Mello interjected Lloyd nodded and they continued the tour.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?" Lloyd asked. Mello gave a nod.

"Are there any truths to the rumors that you're going to overthrow Clovis and become the new Viceroy?" Lloyd questioned boldly. The soldier escorting them gave a small gasp. That was rather dangerous to ask, and questions like those could get you killed.

The Prince gave no indication this offended him. In fact, Mello gave a faint smile. "I can neither deny nor confirm these rumors, Earl Asplund. However, let me say this: changes are coming to this Area. An alteration in leadership may be a part of these changes." the Prince alluded to.

Satisfied with this answer, Lloyd continued the tour. After thinking for a second Mello added, "I have only lost to one man, Lloyd. Clovis is not that man. If the rumors are true, then you should know that I always get I want, one way or another."

* * *

_"Those who risk their lives in combat deserve to rule,"_ Nunnally Vi Britannia recited, deep in thought.

_"I understand that theory Father, but still…it doesn't seem right…"_

Nunnally gave a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I wish you were here, Lelouch. It's not that Mello and Clovis aren't fun to be with, but I do miss you. I understand you're busy in the Middle East, but…"

The Princess gave one more groan and looked out the window. "I wish I could escape again, to see Suzaku. But since the first time, Brother Clovis and Brother Mello have tightened the security. I'd love to go out there, but they say it's too dangerous for me. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't treat me like a child. I'm already fourteen." Nunnally grumbled.

It was times like this she wished she were a normal girl. They had much more freedom than a Princess of Britannia did, in her opinion. She wasn't allowed to do certain things that regular people could.

A bright idea came to Nunnally's mind. She smiled and thought, "I should arrange a visit with Suzaku! I had a fun time with him last time, and I'm sure Mello and Clovis would be ok with that. Now I just need to find out which unit he works with,"

Content with this new idea Nunnally went to work.

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, are you sure about this?"

"Completely, it must be done. This is the only way we can win against Britannia."

"What is our target?"

"The Lake Kawaguchi hotel. They are holding the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries there tomorrow. This our ticket to freedom. If any of you have any doubts now, speak and leave."

Silence.

"Good. We leave in the morning. Dismissed, men. _Nippon Banzi!"_

* * *

"Welcome to the student council, Suzaku! I hope you have a good time with us all. Now the party can begin! And Rivalz, I better not see you getting that alcohol out again." Millay proclaimed.

Light stood in the back of the room as the other members congratulated Suzaku on joining. It hadn't been hard to persuade Millay in letting Suzaku join the council. In fact, once he mentioned the idea, she had been insistent on making it a reality. Now they were inducting Kururugi into the club, and throwing a party because of it.

Phase One of his plan to get closer to Suzaku had been carried out. Phase Two would follow next. Though that would have to wait for the moment, as Light needed to decide what to do here on out.

Clovis, one way or another, would soon be removed as the governor of Japan. Prince Mello would take over and become the military's new leader here. Princess Nunnally would likely become the Sub-Viceroy. Those two were wild cards, as Light did not know enough about them yet. Clovis was simple to read and predict, but they weren't yet.

He would need to research more about them. Light was confident that Nunnally wouldn't be much of a problem, but Mello seemed to be a credible threat. He had been a major factor in crushing the rebellions in South America, along with Prince Nate. Mihael was obviously an intelligent person, unlike most of his siblings. The question was, how intelligent was he? He did not seem to be at the levels of Prince Schneizel and Prince Lelouch, but he seemed a capable strategist.

Yes, he would need to look up more about the Prince. Find more about his history and personality. The more Light knew about his new enemy, the more able he was of defeating him.

But he could not defeat Mello alone. Light needed to organize his own resistance movement. However, it would be different than the others. Even the Japan Liberation Front would pale in comparison. Kira would create more miracles to inspire and motivate the Japanese. He would unite all of Japan under his leadership to cause the downfall of the demons that had taken their country.

Kira would need to meet Kallen's group and get them under his control. They would be the start of his rebellion. Kira needed to meet them face-to-face and assume power over their group.

Once that was done, his resistance would need to make a grand appearance. Not just any type, but one that Kira could create a miracle with. But how would he do so? That was another question Light needed to answer soon. Maybe—

"Come on Light, come join the fun! You can't be an anti-social forever you know."

The voice of Millay snapped Light out of his thoughts. Light was about to speak but the ringing of his phone cut him off. He held up a hand to Millay and answered it.

"Yes?"

_"Kira, this is Ohgi. You told me to call you if anything came up. Well…if you haven't already seen it, watch the news. A faction of the JLF has acted."_ Ohgi hung up.

Light closed his phone and asked Millay if he could turn on the television. Once she said sure he walked over to the device, activate it, and switched it over to the news station.

_"—ere at the scene now, where many have been taken hostage at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. For those of you just tuning in, I am here at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, where the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries is being held. Just hours ago a faction aligning themselves with the terrorist organization Japan Liberation Front, infiltrated the hotel and took everyone in it hostage. __The terrorists are led by a man named Kusakabe, a former Lieutenant Colonel of the now defunct Japanese Army. The terrorists recently released a tape showing the hostages."_

The image of the reporter transitioned over to a video recording. A group of Britannians sitting on the floor was shown, with JLF soldiers standing guard over them. The video cut away back to the reporter.

_"The terrorists demands are the recognition of Japan as a free and independent state, and the immediate removal of all Britannian military forces in Area Eleven. The Viceroy and the other government officials have yet to respond to these demands. Attempts to get inside by air and sea were thwarted by the terrorists. We will cover this situation as it develops. Now…"_

At that point Light turned it off. The room was silent after that. Suzaku's phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. They're calling me in, likely because of this. Sorry." Suzaku said after finishing his call. He walked out of the room.

"Well…this was unexpected. And to think, I almost scheduled a trip there today." Millay mused. Boy, that could have been close. To think about what could have been…well, she was glad Suzaku's initiation had been today.

"I'm sorry Millay, but I need to leave now. My parents are expecting me to be home soon. Sorry that this had to end on a bad note." Light pretended to apologize. He exited the room. Kallen followed after him.

"Are we going to do something about this?" Kallen asked as they hurried along.

"Of course, this is our chance to make a grand reveal. Tonight, Kira makes his move. Call Ohgi and the others and tell them to meet me at this location," Light gave her a slip of paper, "Meanwhile I'll go make some last minute preparations. We begin the operation in an hour, so move fast. We have a limited time slot. This is the beginning of our rebellion, Kallen. It will only be a matter of time until we free Japan now."

Light and Kallen soon went their separate ways. Unknown to the both of them, what would happen tonight would affect the world for years to come. After this night, Britannia would never be the same again.

**End Phase Four**

* * *

**Thus ends another chapter of Light of the Revolution! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry this took so long to get out. With school starting next Wednesday (For the love of God, why Wednesday?!), I'm not sure how often I'll get to work on this fic. I do hope you all liked this chapter. **

**The next chapter begins with the hotel hijacking. I did consider doing an Attack Mello type chapter, but I decided to save that for later. More changes are to come. Any guesses as to who this mystery character is who's stalking Light are? Here's a hint: it's a Death Note character. **

**Pairings, as of now, are still undecided. I don't think I'll do Nunnally/Suzaku in place of Euphie/Suzaku, mostly considering the age Nunnally is at. However, everything still is up in the air. Again, I hope you all liked this and continue to read future updates. And special thanks to my beta-reader Manysidestome! Please review!**


	5. The Guardians

_Light Yagami, a boy who once held many dreams. His childhood was forever changed once Britannia invaded Japan. His people, his nation, and his life were changed in one moment. In less than a month Japan was taken over. Upon subjugation, Light, his family, and every Japanese person were stripped of their rights. His name, his country, his people were replaced a number: Eleven._

_Japan is now known as Area Eleven. The once proud Japanese are nothing more than slaves and second-class citizens. In the eight years that passed, Light Yagami had grown a deep hatred for Britannia and its entire people. He vowed to his family that he would one day destroy the very empire that conquered their land._

_Now Light has the means to carry out his goal: Geass, the Power of the Kings. He has agreed to a life of isolation in exchange to avenging his people. With his alternate identity, Kira, Light vows to bring about his retribution. He is Japan's new hope for liberating itself._

_What will come about for Light? Will he succeed in his ambition, or crash and burn? Will he let the power of Geass consume him and warp his goals? How far will this boy go for revenge? Does the path of the Demon King or worse, the Shinigami, lay in store for Light and the rest of the world?_

_At this point, only time can tell…_

* * *

"_What are you waiting for? Come inside."_ Kira ordered. Ohgi and the other resistance fighters began to shuffle into the vehicle. They all stared inside with wonder and amazement.

"_As of this moment, this will be our hideout." _Kira continued. Good, they had all come in time. Once they all settled in his plan would need to be enacted.

"So you think it's a good idea for you to join up with us?" Ohgi questioned.

"_Yes, we're comrades after all. We need to stick together." _the masked man established.

"Holy cow…what is this?" Tamaki wondered with awe.

"This sure is impressive," Matsuda, one of the former Honorary Britannian soldiers, commented.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got this?" Ohgi carefully asked. He didn't want to offend Kira, but he was curious as to how he had acquired this machine.

Kira gave a slight chuckle and replied; _"Let us just say that the nobleman who had it, won't need it anymore."_

"Oh I see." Ohgi said, getting it at once. Well, they were at war. One man's loss was another man's gain, as they said. Besides, if he heard Kira correctly, that nobleman wouldn't be missing this.

"Hey, it's got a second floor! Don't you think this is a little too big for a car?" Yoshitaka Minami inquired.

"On the other hand, no one would be expecting us in something like this." Inoue pointed out. As the terrorists started to settle in Kira stood up and began to address them.

"_Now that you're all here, we have an operation to carry out. Factions of the JLF led by Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe have hijacked the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, where conventions of the world's leading Sakuradite exporters meet to discuss the distribution of the material. We are going to intervene in this conflict." _Kira announced.

"We are?" Ohgi asked with shock. He had faith in Kira, but this seemed to be a suicide mission. No matter what they did in this situation, they wouldn't accomplish anything. It was more likely they'd get themselves killed.

"_Yes, we are. This is the perfect opportunity to introduce us to Britannia. We can, and we will pull off another miracle at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. I saved you all at Shinjuku, and rescued your new members without a scratch. Do you have any reason to doubt me, Ohgi?" _Kira inquired. The former teacher hesitantly shook his head. No one else objected.

"_Good. We begin in an hour. Everyone get dressed. You will find uniforms in the changing rooms. Dismissed."_

Ohgi, Kallen, and the rest of their group shuffled upstairs. Kira took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. Good, the situation was still the same. Yet…why had Britannia not acted yet? Most of the time, unless they were important officials, they considered hostages expendable, necessary casualties. Why had they not acted in the hotel hijacking yet? Mello, certainly Clovis, could care less about the hostages.

"_Unless," _Kira stated as a new thought came about, _"Princess Nunnally is among them…"_

* * *

"I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. We are taking this stand for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen! You may not be soldiers, but you are still Britannians. You all treat us like dogs…well; the dog's biting back now! Now you all better sit still and remain quiet. If not…" Kusakabe left the threat hanging. He smirked at the frightened civilians and left the room. Two soldiers left and flanked their leader.

"Sir, are you sure this is going to work?" the soldier to the left of Kusakabe asked. The Lieutenant Colonel gave him a stern look.

"Of course this will work. Britannia has to take us seriously now! They'll have no choice but to agree to our demands. When this is all over, we'll be celebrated as heroes! Now, start your patrols, the both of you." Kusakabe ordered. The two nodded in affirmation and went away.

"I know this will work…it has to work…this is the only way. Eri, Hikari, I swear to the both of you I will avenge your murders by freeing Japan today."

Kusakabe continued through the hall. No matter what, he would make sure this mission succeeded.

* * *

Nunnally Vi Britannia sat on the floor with the rest of the hostages. Her bodyguards sat besides her, trying their best to protect her with calling unnecessary attention in this delicate circumstance. So far, the terrorists here had not discovered she was a Princess. Nunnally had kept quiet and hid her face, and she wasn't registered on the guest list.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as it could be. Nunnally was thankful for that. Still, the current event was still a perilous one.

"_On the one day Mello and Clovis let me go out, this happens…ugh, this is just not my day," _Nunnally reflected. She had just gone here to visit, but then this happened. Now she was in a hostage situation that wasn't looking good with each passing minute.

"_Well, at least they don't know I'm a Princess,"_ she thought with some consolation. That was on relief. Still, this was a pretty bad situation. Knowing her brothers, they would never give into the demands of these terrorists. They probably would have attacked by now if it weren't for the fact she was here.

Nunnally looked around at the others. They looked just as frightened as she was. She desperately hoped that they would all be fine once this was over.

* * *

"…This is the only way we can get in, your Highnesses. The main utilities tunnel running right under the convention center hotel. If we use this and then, following the plan, destroy the foundation block, we can submerge the hotel. Since this tunnel was built to take in supplies as well, a Sutherland should be able to get inside it. Even if the enemy has taken precautions, it should be no problem."

Mello shook his head that he understood. Clovis told the man to go on.

"Considering they've been using sub-standard weapons for awhile now, we'll have no problem crushing any resistance down there." the aide finished. Both Princes remained silent as they considered this option.

"You are sure we'll be able to rescue Nunnally in time?" Clovis asked. Aside from that fact that Lelouch would kill him if anything happened to his dear sister, Clovis did not want her harmed in any way. He deeply cared for his half-sister.

"Of course, your majesty. The building has ten to fifteen minutes before it completely submerges. That is plenty of time to rescue all the hostages, including the Princess." the aide answered.

Mello grimaced. He didn't like this one bit. Mihael loved Nunnally very much, and did not want her to be hurt either. But… "I don't like this option, but it may be our only way. Very well, go forward with it."

The aide nodded and began to relay the command. Normally Clovis would be angry with Mello for going over him, but in this case it did not matter. They both wanted to save Nunnally quickly, before they discovered who she was or worse, the hostages outlived their usefulness.

"What are we going to do if this doesn't work, Mello?"

"I don't know, Clovis. Normally I wouldn't care that much for the hostages, however…to say the least; Lelouch would massacre the both of us if anything happened to her. And that's if Marianne didn't get to us first."

"Indeed. I do hope we can get Nunnally out of this alive. She's very close to me…and to you as well, I imagine. Losing her would be like losing my mother. I pray to whoever's listening out there to bring her to safety."

Mello nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Suzaku stared at the hotel from across the lake. "Can't ASEEC help out with the rescue operation?"

"I've already asked them, but since we're an irregular unit they don't acknowledge our chain of command. Besides," Lloyd picked up a rock and threw it. It skipped across the water.

"It's too risky to trust the operation to an Eleven." Suzaku finished.

"Correct. Clovis and Mello can be very discriminating toward Numbers." Earl Asplund confirmed. Suzaku looked back toward the hotel.

"So we're still not accepted…"

An unseen man not too far away from the ASEEC members watched the hotel with much interest.

"This is it. You're definitely going to move today, Yagami. I wonder…what are you planning boy? Well, it's not like I care. So long as I get my evidence and expose you before _he_ comes here and does, I don't care a bit. Hell, you could assassinate the Emperor for all I cared. So long as I catch you in the act Yagami,"

The cruel man gave a wide grin and walked toward the hotel.

* * *

"Are these uniforms really necessary?" Ohgi asked, examining the outfit he and the others were wearing. He didn't mind them, but they seemed a bit too…bright for his tastes. A few of the others looked to be thinking the same thing.

"_Of course Ohgi. These uniforms are another factor in showing our unification. We are not just some other rag-tag resistance group. We are guardians of Justice! We shall be unlike any other anti-Britannian faction in Japan. We will be in a class of our own. For we don't just fight for our freedom under Britannia's dictatorial reign, but for all the countries they've taken by force. Japan will only be the beginning in Britannia's devastation. But this is not the time to explain that. For now, we must introduce ourselves." _Kira clarified. Ohgi and the other members seemed to accept that, so Kira began to lead them out.

"Can't we just drive over there?" Tamaki complained as they started their trip. Kallen smacked him in the back of his head.

"Of course not, _baka!_ Do you want Britannia to know what our hideout looks like?" Kouzuki berated. Tamaki grumbled under his breath and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

"_This is it, our grand reveal. After today there will be no backing out of this. My life will forever change. I know there is a very real possibility that my family could get hurt during my revolution. However, I have no other choice. If I am to lose my family while trying to gain Japan's freedom…so be it. I am not turning back now. I will no longer stay silent. I shall become this world's new savior by defeating that vile nation. Nothing will stop me now," _Light continued with the others, newly determined.

Looking back on that night many years later, Light Yagami would question if the many people he had lost to death's cold grip was worth making that choice.

* * *

"_Our demands have not been answered, so we will throw a hostage off the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met. For the sake of the hostages, negotiations better be in good faith." _Kusakabe threatened before cutting off the connection.

Mello slammed his fist into his armchair. "Dammit! This is their warning? Barbaric. I'll kill every last one of those JLF soldiers for this!"

Clovis did his best to remain calm and turned to an advisor. "Have we determined whether the dead hostage was Nunnally?"

The advisor shook his head. "Thankfully, no sir. It was Eruan Loean, a business man from the EU."

Clovis gave a sigh of relief. "I see. Good. However, this cannot continue much longer. Sooner or later they will discover who Nunnally is, and we cannot have that. We need to find a way to end this situation now."

"Perhaps we could negotiate the release of the women and children…" an advisor started to say, but Mello cut him off.

"No, that won't work. They've made it clear that they won't release a single hostage until their demands are met. Ugh…Clovis, for once I'm not sure what to do. I have several plans in mind, but they could all end up with Nunnally being injured, or worse killed. Damn these Elevens!" Mello raged, slamming his fist again.

A soldier suddenly burst into the command center.

"Viceroy Clovis! We've received a message from Kira!"

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean Van Three was stolen by Kira?! What was Gibson doing the whole time?" Diethard Reid asked with surprise, turning to his co-worker.

"Kira held him up at gunpoint, so he had no choice but to surrender Van Three." the frantic man said.

"Then where's it now?" Diethard demanded. Just what was Kira going to do?

"Heading toward the blockade."

* * *

"_We've confirmed its Kira! Should we open fire?"_

"No, just stand by. We'll capture him once he's surrounded." Clovis ordered. He put away his communicator and stared at Kira. Once again they had come face-to-face. This time, Clovis wasn't going to let that bastard go.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Clovis. Kira tricked you once; we don't need that to happen a second time. I hope for Nunnally's sake you know what you're doing." _Mello said via the comm channel. Clovis did not respond and steeled himself for the encounter.

Once word of Kira's arrival at the scene came through, Clovis had insisted upon going there himself. Mello eventually agreed after a small debate. Clovis certainly knew what he was doing, and wasn't about to let his half-brother stop him now.

The news van the terrorist had stolen drove forward toward the blockade. Clovis readied himself for the confrontation. This time, he would not fail.

Clovis drove his Sutherland to intercept the van. Two more followed suit. This was it, the chance to regain his honor. That man would pay for the humiliation he had done! No one messed with Prince Clovis and got away with it.

The back of the cockpit extended and Clovis rose from his machine. "So, we meet again Kira." Clovis stated with barely held venom. He did his best to calm himself and continued on.

"Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps, as crazy as it seems, you're here to help us? Regardless, you must die here and now for the murder of my half-sister, First Princess Guinevere. I shall enjoy killing you Kira."

Clovis lifted a pistol and aimed for the masked man's helmet. Before he shot, Kira spoke up.

_"Clovis, which would you rather have? To regain your honor and avenge Guinevere, or save Nunnally who is still alive?"_

This statement literally froze Clovis in his tracks. His finger was so close to pulling the trigger…Kira should die here and now, that monster! But…Nunnally….he couldn't let Nunnally die! Right now it didn't matter how Kira knew. All that mattered was rescuing his half-sister by any means necessary. If it meant working with Kira, the man who had tarnished his reputation…

But it would be oh so sweet to see the blood pour from Kira's forehead. He was so close, what Clovis had lost could easily be regained by killing that terrorist. All he had to do was pull the trigger…

"_Clovis…" _Mello hissed through the comm.

In that moment the Prince made his choice. He sat aside his righteous anger and stared at the Japanese. It was obviously a trap. However…on the off chance Kira was willing to help…

"You want to help save Nunnally?" Clovis put away his gun and listened to Kira.

_"I can, if you will allow me entrance into the hotel."_

* * *

"You there, come with us."

For a moment, Nunnally's heart skipped a beat when she thought they meant her. She glanced at them, but they seemed to be talking to someone else. She breathed a sigh of relief…when she realized they were talking to her female bodyguard.

"I said come with us," the Japanese soldier growled after the woman didn't move. The female guard stared defiantly at the terrorist. She fingered her hidden gun, and wondered if she should use it now. It would be risky but…

"Come with us now Britannian, or else I'll hurt the others." the man threatened, aiming his rifle at Nunnally. Nunnally's guard grimaced, but she knew what she had to do. She must do anything to protect the Princess, even if it meant…

She stood up and began to walk over to the JLF member.

"No, don't take her!"

The terrorist and the guard looked back to see Nunnally had risen. Her guard motioned for her to sit back down.

"Oh yeah? And why not little girl?" the radical pointed his rifle back at Nunnally.

"My lady, no…" her guard whispered desperately. But what she said now would not stop Nunnally.

"I am Nunnally Vi Britannia, and I order you to unhand that woman! In exchange, I'll go meet with your leader."

The occupants of the room were stunned by this development. However this shock didn't last long. The Japanese soldier threw Nunnally's guard back to the hostages and ordered her to come with him.

Nunnally gave one last look at her now safe guard. "It'll be alright, don't worry Miss Danielle. I'll be fine."

Nunnally hoped her statement would prove to be true. She walked over to the terrorist and left the room with him.

* * *

"_So, you have no intention of joining me?" _Kira inquired. Kusakabe gave him a condescending look.

"Show us your face first, Kira. Then we'll talk."

"_I see. But before I do, I must ask; what do you seek to gain from this?"_ Kira asked, studying the former Lieutenant Colonel.

"Gain attention, and the freedom of the Japanese. We shall show Britannia and others around the world that we aren't dead yet! We'll finally overthrow our oppressors with this." Kusakabe answered confidently.

_"Ah, I see. Quite the noble effort on your part, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe. However, it is completely useless."_

"What?! Why you—"

Kusakabe quieted the shouting soldier. He gave Kira a curious look. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

_"What you are doing here today, it is meaningless. What you seek to achieve will not happen. The outcome is inevitable. Britannia will no longer care for the hostages, and kill you all along with them. You will gain nothing here today, Kusakabe. All you are doing is throwing away the lives of you and your men."_

Kusakabe grew more furious with each work Kira spoke. Once the masked terrorist finished speaking Kusakabe drew his sword and shouted, "We've done enough talking Kira! Prepare to die—"

"_Would you wife and child want to see you taking this path to suicide, Kusakabe?"_

This statement froze the man in his tracks. The soldiers in the room aimed their rifles at Kira; waiting to fire the moment Kusakabe's order was given again.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kusakabe sputtered. Light grinned beneath his mask and continued.

"_Your wife Eri and your daughter Hikari, would they want you to needlessly sacrifice your life like this, lieutenant colonel? I can't help but think they wouldn't want you to die in this foolish attempt." _Kira expanded, studying the middle-aged man's reaction carefully. If he had done his research right and could manipulate the situation correctly, then everything should go toward the plan.

"I…what would you know about what they'd want, Kira?! You know nothing!" Kusakabe raged, scowling fiercely at Light.

_"I do not pretend to know what they would think of this, Kusakabe. However, what do you think they'd consider about this situation? You are leading your men toward a path of death, Kusakabe. You know you can't achieve your goals. They're too ludicrous to succeed. Tell me, what would your family think about you pushing yourself and your soldiers toward the rifles of Britannia?"_ Kira calmly asked. Kusakabe started to visibly shake.

"I….I…"

Kusakabe closed his eyes and his tone grew more solemn.

"My wife died in the invasion eight years ago….my daughter was the only thing I had left. Then Hikari was killed in Shinjuku…I have nothing left to live for. My daughter was what kept me fighting on to regain our independence. And now she's dead too. I have nothing left to live for…what good is freeing Japan when my family is dead? I may as well be killed by Britannia in the service of my country, so I can see them again…" Kusakabe said with remorse.

_"You are a selfish man, Mori Kusakabe."_

"W-what?" Kusakabe stared at Kira, caught off guard by the statement.

_"You are a selfish man, Kusakabe. You seek death so you can reunite with your family. However, would they truly wish that? Eri and Hikari would want you to live on, would they not? Throwing away your life now would bring them nothing but disappointment. You must live on Mori Kusakabe! They would want you to keep fighting until Japan was finally freed from Britannia. They would want you to move on, and begin life anew."_ Kira said. He extended his hand forward.

_"Join me, Lieutenant Colonel Mori Kusakabe. I can bring you what you've been seeking these last eight years: the annihilation of Britannia, the retribution of the murders of your wife and daughter, and the freedom of the Japanese. With me now on the stage, it will not take long for Area Eleven to once again become Japan. Join me Kusakabe, and I will give you everything you've desired. I can become Japan's new savior, with your help. Together, we shall overthrow our oppressors."_

One could sense the tension in the air. Kira was taking a big risk here; not only had he insulted the Lieutenant Colonel and brought up old wounds, but he had accused him of seeking death. These were statements not to be taken lightly. If this went the wrong way, it could be all over for Kira.

Kusakabe stared long and hard at Kira before speaking again. "You…you really think you can help me avenge the deaths of my family, and gain back our independence? Give me a reason to live once more?"

_"Of course, Mori Kusakabe. If not for Japan, join me for your wife and daughter. I know they would want you to live on."_

Kusakabe closed his eyes for a moment, and then spoke again. "I…accept your offer, Kira. You really think you can free our nation again. You think you can help me avenge their deaths and give me a reason to live again. You're unlike any person I've seen before. I will join you Kira! That goes for the rest of my men too. I shall live on for Japan, and for my family! _Nippon Banzai!"_

Kusakabe picked up his sword and hoisted it into the air. The soldiers echoed similar cries. They would follow the Lieutenant Colonel wherever he went.

Light grinned and bowed to the man. _"Thank you for accepting my offer, Kusakabe. I know that with the help of you and others, the freedom of our nation is just around the corner."_

There was a knock at the door. Kusakabe called for them to come in. Three soldiers walked in, pushing forward a young girl toward Mori.

"It seems this girl claims to be Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, my lord. What shall we do with her?"

A grin slowly spread across Mori's face. As he was about to speak, Kira interrupted him.

_"Lieutenant Colonel, may I suggest something?"_

Kusakabe nodded. Kira walked over to him and whispered into his ear. Kusakabe nodded and ordered,

"Leave the girl with us. Also, I have new orders for everyone in this room. Leave me now, and assist Kira's men in what they are doing now. Have all the soldiers guarding the hostages except two of them leave as well."

The soldiers saluted and left the room. Kusakabe walked over to Nunnally, a triumphed smirk across his face.

"Well well, if it isn't the Sub-Viceroy of Japan. I must say Princess, I'm surprised to see you here," Kusakabe began. Kira approached them and studied the young girl for a moment.

_"As am I. And here I'd thought I would never get an opportunity so soon to kill one of your kind."_ Kira withdrew a hidden pistol and aimed it at Nunnally's head. Kusakabe raised his sword.

"No matter what you plan to do to me, I'll take it. I will not beg for mercy." Nunnally bravely said. She did her best to fortify herself. No matter what these terrorists did to her, she would not let them break her.

_"How very noble, my lady. However, would you stand by that if we tested it? …However, We will not be torturing or killing you today, Nunnally."_ Kira put away his pistol, and Kusakabe lowered his sword.

"You're much too valuable alive than dead. Thank you for the idea, Kira. Now—"

An explosion was heard and the hotel started to shake greatly. It began to lower into the lake.

_"We must hurry now! Nunnally, come with us."_

Kira and Kusakabe rushed out of the room with Nunnally. Light glanced back at the window one last time, to see the white Knightmare from before. Damn that machine! It had interfered with his plans again. Next time…

Kira took his eyes of the window and hurried on. He grabbed the trigger from his pocket and pushed the detonator.

More explosions rocketed the hotel, causing it to sink faster. The largest of the explosions occurred where the hostages where.

* * *

"Nunnally!" Clovis cried, after seeing the floor that the hostages had been on go up in flames. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be dead! Not now, when they had been so close to saving her!

What remained of the hotel finished its submersion. As the smoke cleared, boats started to leave from the wreckage and float into the lake.

"Impossible…" Clovis breathed.

* * *

_"Greetings, Britannians."_

Light paused for a moment. If this was working right, everyone in the Tokyo Settlement should be seeing him now. The camera panned over to show the boats with the hostages going across the lake now. Each one of them had an armed Britannian in the boat, standing above the others.

_"As you can see, I have rescued these hostages."_

Light gave a dark grin and continued.

_"And now…they die."_

Gunfire rained down on the hostages. Without warning the armed civilians turned against their fellows, and killed every single one of them. Then the armed civilians committed suicide.

The camera went back to Kira. Before Clovis could fire back in retribution, Princess Nunnally was brought forward into the camera's view. Kira grabbed her and pressed a gun to her head.

The camera panned back and several lights came on. Japanese dressed in white were shown, with what remained of Kusakabe's soldiers behind them. Ohgi and Tamaki gave slight bows, and Kusakabe took his place next to Kira.

_"Divine retribution is coming, Britannia. You shall all pay for the sins you have committed against the Japanese. For the people of Japan, cheer us and rally behind me! For the Britannians, cower in fear and hate me! For we are the Guardians of Justice, and we shall make sure righteousness is served! We shall stand up for the oppressed Japanese, and make sure justice is dealt._

_No longer shall Britannia get away with their vile actions! For everything they have done, vengeance shall finally be given. We stand for those without weapons, unable to defend themselves. We will stand for every innocent killed by you monsters!__ Whenever Clovis or his cronies try to harm the Japanese, we shall appear again! We will no longer stay silent. Justice will finally be brought about. From this day forth, everything changes!!"_

As he said this, Light extended his arms forward. Kusakabe could barely keep himself from grinning.

_"We are Japan's new saviors. We will be knights of justice! No longer shall we let our people or this world suffer because of this corrupt and cruel dictatorship. The Guardians of Justice shall be the judge, the jury, and the executioner of Britannia for its crimes against humanity. In time, we will judge over the entire world. For those who abuse your power, fear us! For those being oppressed, rejoice in our coming, for a new era is approaching! The era…of Britannia's damnation."_

Light paused and looked into the camera. This was it; he had finally revealed himself to that corrupt empire! Now, things would be changing for the greater good.

_"Nippon Banzai!"_

The people behind the masked terrorist echoed his cry. Kusakabe hoisted his sword into the air again. Light glanced at the trembling Nunnally in front of him, and smiled.

It had finally begun. The revolution…to destroy Britannia.

**End Phase Five**

* * *

**Thus ends another chapter of Light of the Revolution! I hope you all enjoyed this; I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. Ah, I love writing villains. **

**Sorry if this update seemed late, but I've started back into school again (oh joy). I hope to continue writing this whenever I can, as well as my other two side-projects. I'm also not entirely satisfied with Kusakabe's motive to drive himself to death. I wish I could have come up with something better, but nothing came to mind. I hope none of you mind that.**

**Until next time, sayonara! Please review!**

* * *

**Next time on Code Geass: Light of the Revolution:**

_Light's revolution to end Britannia has begun. However, a murder leads to a change in leadership in Area Eleven. As the people in the shadows move, Mao and the mysterious man meet face to face._

_Meanwhile, a certain Prince finds himself caught up in a conspiracy in Britannia, and must race to stop it before it is too late. As he races against time the Prince discovers many secrets, and begins to question the Emperor._

_Through all this, a certain detective begins to observe Kira's actions from afar…_


	6. New Direction

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and Death Note and its characters do not belong to me. I wish it was so, but it's not. They belong to their creators in Japan. **

* * *

"So, you're only going to observe him for now?"

The young Britannian looked toward his elderly companion. He added an unusual amount of sugar into his tea and took a sip.

"Of course, that's the only thing I should do for now. After all, the future is not absolute. What you saw could end up not coming true. Any one number of events could occur, that will prevent the future you saw for Kira from happening. Time is a fickle mistress, Watari. You and I should know that by now. Besides, Kira has not interested me so far."

The old man sighed as he put down a plate of sweets. "You may be right, but it would be better to be safe rather than sorry. We should know that as well. Besides, sometimes you need to put your own interests aside for the greater good of humanity."

The younger man took a piece of cake and started to eat it. "Very true. However, Kira is still a low-level terrorist. Also, it's not like he's done things has not been done before. Not to mention, who knows what an early interference could do? The political situation in Japan is unstable as it is. We don't want another Bosnia on our hands, do we Watari?"

Watari grimaced at the memory. No, they could never let a situation like what had happened there transpire ever again.

"Of course not. That was an unfortunate accident, but it must never happen again. We can at least be lucky that B.B. died that day. However my friend, I do implore you to reconsider your own interests for the time being. If we're careful, then no major damage will be done. Even if Kira hasn't done enough to appear on your radar, isn't the mystery of his identity enough to entice you to go?"

His younger counterpart thought for a moment after he finished his tea. "Truth be told Watari, Kira's true identity has made me curious. Why would a man who so clearly seems to hate Britannia, hides his identity from them? Would he not want them to know who he is? Is Kira a Britannian himself, who wishes to keep his identity a secret? Is Kira seeking to protect someone by hiding himself? Or does the mask hold a more symbolic purpose? Regardless, that is not enough to get me to investigate. I'm always up for a good mystery, but Kira has committed no actions that require my attention. Even your ability has its faults, Watari. It could be a false future, for all we know." Finishing his speech, the younger man began to dig in into another piece of cake.

Watari gave an aggravated groan and glared slightly at his partner. "I can never change your mind, can I? You've always been the same….I do hope you know what you're doing. For the sake of us all, I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

"…_as you can see behind me, the aftermath of the horrible hotel jacking just last week is still evident. The Lake Kawaguchi hotel lies in ruins, and dozens of diplomats, businessmen, and innocent civilians are dead. All because of the JLF, and of the masked terrorist known as Kira. Kira's true identity is still a mystery; however Viceroy Clovis and Prince Mello continue to assure us they are coming close to bring that fanatic to justice. In other news…"_

Nunnally turned off her television and looked up at the ceiling. So much had happened, in just a week. It seemed like this had all happened yesterday. It had been a frightening ordeal for her, one that the Princess never wanted to repeat again. The young girl reflected on the past week, remembering what had happened since the hotel jacking.

She had been held hostage for many days after Kira kidnapped her. Those days had been terrifying for her. A blind-fold was around her eyes the entire time Kira had her, and her hands and feet had always been bound. She was carried from one location to another over the days, yet Kira never questioned her, for one reason or another. Thankfully she was given food while in captivity, nor had she suffered any abuse.

Then for some reason Kira's Guardians of Justice just released Nunnally. She was still trying to figure out why, after being held hostage for so long. However, Nunnally had yet to figure out why that terrorist had done it. It made no sense, considering how valuable a hostage she was. This was all so confusing.

Nonetheless, it was still good to have been released by the terrorists. Nunnally thanked whatever God was out there for her continued safety. Perhaps she should visit a church next time she got the chance…

"My lady, Prince Lelouch is on Channel One, wanting to speak with you." A guard informed the young princess. Nunnally blinked in surprise before she remembered that Lelouch would clearly contact her when he could.

Nunnally nodded in acknowledgement and turned her comm. screen to see the face of her brother.

"_It's good to see you again, little sister." _Lelouch began, smiling with relief. Nunnally beamed at her brother and said a similar greeting. As they talked, Nunnally began to feel her stress drift away. It had been a long time since the young girl had last spoken to her brother, being busy with the campaigns in the Middle East. Talking to him relieved most of the stress she'd been feeling ever since Kira had let her go.

"Do you know how Euphie is doing in the Homeland?" Nunnally inquired of her older brother. She also hadn't had contact with one of her favorite half-sisters in a while too, mostly because of recent events. Nunnally hoped she was doing fine.

"_I just talked with her yesterday. Euphie's fine. She did want to go with Cornelia to Africa, but she insisted that Euphemia stay at the capital. Euphie has been angry with her sister for making her stay, but I can see her reasoning. The campaigns in Africa are very dangerous. Cornelia herself is tempting fate by going there, since the casualty rate is at an all time high the past year. But ah, I'm sure she'll be fine. It'll take more than simple terrorists to take down Cornelia." _Lelouch added that last part hastily, seeing Nunnally's growing concern for their half-sibling.

"_Sometimes Lelouch, I wish you didn't treat me like a child. I'm not a fragile doll that could break at any moment. I'm not the girl I was once, after all. I can handle the harsh reality of this world," _Nunnally thought, somewhat peeved with her brother. The Princess knew he felt obligated to protect her but…

"_Are you sure you're ok Nunnally?" _Lelouch asked, his vexed expression evident. Nunnally became quiet, knowing what Lelouch was talking about. Even though she was safe, her brother was still bothered about what had happened to her just a week ago. Nunnally had sent messages to her mother and her brother assuring them that she was fine and had recovered from the ordeal. However, that explanation didn't seem to satisfy her sibling.

Nunnally took a small breath and gave cheerful smile, assuring her brother she was ok. Lelouch frowned, but accepted her response. The heir was thankful he didn't press the issue.

As they discussed other matters, the girl's smile faltered for just a moment, but the Princess quickly recovered. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

Apparently he had as Lelouch declared, _"Nunnally, you and I both know you're not fine. You've just gone through a terrible and frightening trial. Please, come back to the Homeland. Mother's deeply worried about you, as am I. I'm going back since the business with Azadistan is now finished, and I think you should come back too."_

Nunnally gave a sigh and contemplated her elder brother's offer. He had seen right through her lie, as the Princess knew he would. Lelouch could tell when people lied. It didn't help either that she was a bad liar herself. She knew that she should go back with her brother. This situation had affected her very much, and it didn't help how it had ended. All those innocent people, dead because of…

The young girl forced herself away from that line of thinking.

She wanted to go home. However, Nunnally could not go back. Not just yet. She was not going to run away from her problems. In the royal family, she was coming into an age where she had to become more independent. If the heir continued to relay on her sibling and mother to help her through her problems, things would only end badly. Nunnally forced another wide smile and countered.

"I'm sorry Lelouch, but I can't. I'm the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, and I can't leave my post now, especially in this dire time. Mello and Clovis need me. I'll be fine, don't you worry."

Lelouch scowled at her and snapped, _"Nunnally, you and I both know that—"_

The Prince held his tongue and simply stared at her. Nunnally knew what he was going to say.

_You're nothing but a figurehead. You will have no say whatsoever. Your title has no meaning. Only Mello and Clovis will be able to make the real decisions. You're only pretending that you matter in the government of Area Eleven. Events will continue on there, with or without you. Right now, you can make no difference. _

Nunnally knew that was all accurate. She had no true power in Area Eleven, aside from her power as an heir to the throne. She was no strategist, so she would not be able to make any of the decisions that would soon be coming to Mello and Clovis. Really, Nunnally had no purpose being here in Area Eleven in the first place.

However, she needed to become a stronger person. Coming here and helping to stabilize the Area would help her to do so. She had to become strong, because…

_Sirens wailed in the distance. There was blood everywhere—_

"Lelouch, I'm going to stay here. I'm sorry, but I must. You _know_ why I have to stay here." Nunnally's tone grew more distressed at the final sentence.

Lelouch's expression softened. _"Nunnally, you have to know that wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been prevented. There was nothing that you could have—"_

"Goodbye, Lelouch."

Princess Nunnally turned off the screen. _I'm sorry Lelouch, but I can't come back yet. I'm sorry..._

Nunnally did her best to hold them back, but she couldn't stop it. Tears started to stream down the young girl's face.

* * *

_After countless days of observation, I had now decided to confront the Chinese man known as Mao. I now had my evidence, and could simply turn in Yagami at any time. But where was the fun in that? Besides, I had yet to hear a peep out of _him_. While I would love to beat that man before he even arrived, I had hoped for a challenge._

_Ah well. Sometimes things didn't turn out the way you hoped. I've learned that plenty of times…_

"_Hello, Mao." I say, approaching him. _

_Mao whirls around. "What, who the hell are you?! How did you get so close to me without my Geass detecting your thoughts?"_

"_All in good time, Mao." I say with a smirk, "You and I hunt similar prey, but for different reasons. I have a proposition for you…"_

* * *

"_Why are we releasing her? She is a very valuable hostage for us, Kira. So long as we have her, Mello and Clovis will never touch us." Kusakabe argued. He cast a defiant glare at the leader of the Guardians._

"_Kusakabe has a point. We do trust your judgment, but can you give us a reason why we're going to let her go? Princess Nunnally can be a great bargaining chip for us." Ohgi echoed. He glanced at the door one more time; even though Kira had assured them both that he had taken measures to make sure no one could listen in on this conversation. For once he was thankful the others weren't around to hear this discussion. _

_All hell would have broken loose had this meeting not been just between Kira, Kusakabe, and himself. A lot of the members of the Guardians of Justice (as Kira now referred to them) wanted to get revenge for everything Britannia had done by torturing and killing the girl. Some even suggested holding a secret trial against Nunnally, charging her for all the crimes Britannia had committed._

"It's simple: we have no more further use for this girl," _Kira asserted. Ohgi and Kusakabe gave him incredulous looks._

"_How is she no longer useful for us? She's a Britannian Princess; we can exploit her for many things." Kusakabe disputed, _

"And what uses are those, Kusakabe? She cannot gain us the freedom of Japan. Mello and Clovis would never give on those demands. Nothing short of kidnapping the Emperor could gain us Japan's freedom with minimal bloodshed, but that in itself is too risky and unlikely to ever occur. It is true that Nunnally could serve us in other ways, but it's only a matter of time until we're forced to kill her, or Britannia rescues her. Neither option is acceptable. Killing her would bring the wrath of Marianne the Flash and Lelouch 'The Demon Prince' Vi Britannia against us. Having Britannia successfully rescue her would cause massive fatalities for our side. I believe that letting her go is the best, most logical option for us." _Kira elucidated. He paused to let this sink into the two men. No doubt, they would see that he was wholly accurate. No matter what services Nunnally could provide them now, it would be too dangerous to keep her with them much longer._

_Ohgi gave a weary sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I would hope the Emperor would consider the price of one mere Area to rescue one of his children would be enough, or for Mello and Clovis to rescue a sister…but the Britannians _are_ cold-blooded, heartless demons. They couldn't be where they are today without being so."_

"_So, we're going to release her, just like that? After what she and her kind have done to us?!" Kusakabe saw the reasoning of Kira's choice, but it still didn't seem fair the Princess would be getting off so easily. In his view, she needed to at least stand for some of Britannia's crimes!_

"_Kusakabe, while she is a Princess, Nunnally is just a child. We shouldn't hold her responsible for what has happened for us. The Emperor is the one who needs to stand trial for these horrible acts…" While he did not like to defend the girl, Ohgi just didn't feel right placing all the blame on her. She was still a child, not much older than most of the students he used to teach. Casting her all the blame seemed wrong to him._

"_Have you forgotten she is the enemy, Kaname?! Child or not, she is still apart of that accursed royal family. She should be held responsible for some of the transgressions. You'd better not be getting soft, _gaijin_!" _

_Ohgi flushed red at the man's allegation. "Don't you _dare_ call me a _gaijin_, Kusakabe! Why—!"_

"Enough! I will not have the two of you continue this belligerent conduct. My word is final; the two of you must come to understand that. I have thought of every possibility, and this is the one that we must follow. I myself am reluctant letting Nunnally go so easily, but we have no other alternative."

_Kusakabe and Ohgi still looked averse to this action, but they ceased quarrelling. While they may not like this, they had no other choice. Kira had led them here thus far, and they had to trust him if they wanted to continue their survival. _

"Do not worry, though. This will not be the last we see of Nunnally. The next time she is in our hands, she will be in chains answering for Britannia's crimes against humanity. Justice will be dealt against the Princess soon enough, I can guarantee you that." _Kira then dismissed the two._

_He turned and approached a door behind him. He entered, and viewed the unconscious heap that was Nunnally Vi Britannia. Light smirked beneath his mask._

_It was time to wake her up and—_

"Mr. Yagami, are you awake?"

Light was brought back into reality into an instant. He opened one eye and took a quick peek. Ah, now he remembered. He was in science class, at the Ashford Academy. He must have fallen asleep. Not a hard thing to do, considering how often the teacher droned on and on.

"Humph, now that you're back with us _Eleven_, why don't you answer my question?" the teacher barely held his contempt for the boy. While Light was rarely bothered anymore, it didn't mean that the people at this school still weren't prejudiced against him.

Light withheld a scowl and calmly asked the teacher to repeat his question. After making a jib at the boy's memory, the teacher did so. The youth answered the query suitably and the class went on as normal.

The teacher began to drone on again, and Light swiftly tuned him out. He had no need to pay attention. Hell, Light was pretty sure he was more familiar with the material then his teacher was. He always did well on his tests, even though ninety percent of the time he was either asleep or tuning the teacher out.

Light Yagami turned his focus back onto the matters of his newly formed terrorist cell. The Guardians of Justice, at its current state, was small. No more than two-dozen or so members at the moment. However, he was confident that Kira would attract more followers with each victory they won against Britannia. It was his hope that they would become powerful enough to gain complete and total support of the Kyoto Group. That wouldn't be too hard there, considering his connection with Kirihara.

Nevertheless, things would get more difficult from here. Light would not be surprised at all if Clovis soon met an 'accident' or resigned from his post. It was all but inevitable that Clovis would be removed one way or another, due to his incompetence.

Which meant that Mello would soon become his main opponent in the fight for Japan's freedom. With Clovis out of the way, Prince Mihael would become a problem. Light knew he was a capable strategist and was smarter than most of his siblings, if the events of Area Five meant anything.

Kira would need to develop a strategy for the heir. Mello would not be as easy to manipulate as Clovis, nor would he be easy to capture like he had with Nunnally. He would be fierce and brutal; using any means necessary to take down the terrorists of Japan, including himself.

More research about Mihael Ri Britannia needed to be done. The more Light knew about his enemy, the better the chance was he could find and exploit a weakness.

The bell rung, dismissing the class. Light stood up, exited the classroom, and headed to the student council room. Much to his chagrin, they had a meeting today. A 'take two' for Suzaku's welcoming party, one that Millay hoped would end better this time.

He came to the room, and walked inside. The room was set up like it had been a week ago, when they had Suzaku's first welcoming party. Millay came over and greeted him. After exchanging some pleasantries with the others, Light drifted toward the back of the room. The young man glanced at a clock, willing it to go faster. At that moment he wished he had a Geass that could speed up time, instead of killing people.

"Light," Kallen whispered, appearing beside him _"Please_ tell me you have a new place for that irritating girl to stay."

"Not just yet. I am setting up a room for C.C. at our headquarters, but I still have some more details to work out before relocating her there. You're going to have to deal with her a little while longer, Kallen." Light notified. He was hesitant putting C.C. with the others there, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until Kallen refused to house her anymore. Light knew from personal experience how maddening that witch could be.

"That'd better be soon. I don't know how much more of her I can take! That woman is just so aggravating, sometimes I just want to wrap my hands around her throat and—!"

"Ok everyone," Millay shouted, stopping Kallen from whatever she was going to say next, "It's time for a little slide-show I made up. Nina gave me the idea yesterday, and I knew I just had to do it. Suzaku, since you're in the Student Council now, I may as well show you what you're going to do. No matter how much you'll regret joining us after seeing the slide-show, you can't back out now." Millay teased.

Nina wheeled in a cart with a projector sitting on top, connected to a laptop underneath the top section. Millay pulled down a screen attached to the ceiling and Rivalz turned off the lights.

Millay began the slide-show and described the various activities featured. Light quickly lost interest and drifted back to his future plans.

"And this," Millay clicked to the next slide, "Was last year's Cross-Dressers' Ball."

The last part of her sentence brought Light out of his trance. With a mixture of growing dread and horror, Yagami knew he had not misheard her.

"_Millay!" _Light hissed, turning his eyes away from the picture of Rivalz in a French maid uniform (that still gave him nightmares), and rushed over to her.

"I thought we agreed we would never speak of this again, nor show any pictures of this event!" Millay's grandfather dressed in a sailor fuku momentarily distracted Light, but he quickly recovered (in his opinion the old man had liked being in that outfit a little _too _much).

"Oh come on Light, what happened there wasn't so bad! Besides, I would have thought you would have gotten over it by now." Shirley said, giggling at seeing herself dressed as a samurai. The girl gave a small 'eep' when Light gave her a scornful glower and kept quiet.

"Oh come on, don't be such a party-pooper! It happened so long ago, everyone's forgotten about it. Its days like this Light, when you're old and gray, that you'll remember and laugh about." Millay beamed as a photo of Light came up. A scowling Light Yagami was dressed up, much to Kallen and Suzaku's great amusement, as a geisha.

"Wow Light, I never knew you made such a pretty woman." Kallen could barely withhold her laughter; Suzaku was trying to be as quiet as possible as he sniggered.

"You haven't even seen the best part!" Millay smirked at Light.

"Don't you _dare_ Millay—!"

Too late. Millay clicked to the next slide. At this picture everyone burst out in laughter. Even Nina was doubling over; laughing so hard she clutched her sides.

"That was _not_ funny!" Light denied, his face growing uncomfortably red. On the screen, a drunken student, thinking Light was an actual geisha, groped 'her' behind.

"Oh come on Light, everyone needs to laugh at themselves every once in awhile. You can't deny that was hilarious." Millay said, doing her best to calm down.

"I-I just c-can't believe that happened! Oh man, th-that was great!" Rivalz could barely speak; he held a hand to the wall for support.

"Well Light, you should feel flattered. It's not everyday that you're groped." Kallen said with a nasty smile. Light glared at her with as much intensity as he could, but the redhead didn't even flinch.

"Just wait till you see how Light got back at him." Millay went to the next slide. There was a collective gasp from Kallen and Suzaku.

"L-Light actually did _that?!"_ Kallen asked, aghast. Suzaku's jaw simply hung open.

"I can neither deny nor confirm that I did such actions on that night," Light replied automatically, as if he had said that many times before.

"I still can't _believe_ he did that with a plastic spoon, of all things." Shirley giggled some more.

"…so, does Light do that to someone every year? If so….I think I may want to leave after all."

Everyone but Light laughed at that.

* * *

"Kira certainly knows how to make an entrance. A bit too flashy for my tastes, though."

"Indeed. We may have our opportunity now, nevertheless."

"How so?"

"We can infiltrate Kira's Guardians of Justice. It won't be hard; as Kira takes additional actions, more of the Elevens will join him. At a certain point we'll join in as well. It won't be hard to make up false documents, considering most records of the previous government of Japan are lost."

"That would be harder than you make it sound. Sure, I may be able to join. I'm half Japanese, after all. However, considering you're a Britannian—"

"I'll simply mention in the documents I'll create that I'm apart of the more extremist sect of the Citizens Against Britannian Imperialism. The fanatics of that organization have been known to side with terrorists, and haven't been above killing civilians. Besides, I can be very…_persuasive."_

"That is true, thought it still may be hard for you to pull off. I can't deny it's a good plan, though. The closer we can get to Kira, the closer we can get to C.C. I do want to get this mission over with as soon as possible. Hm, I hope I can see what's under that mask of his….I'd love to play with Kira before eliminating him."

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. You've proved to be a beneficial partner, and a proficient member of the Order. I'd hate to have to eliminate you as well."

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to. I myself enjoy your company. Besides, they don't call me the Widow-Maker for nothing."

* * *

"So, this is how it ends. Betrayed by my own sibling. Humph, I knew this was coming sooner or later. You always were an ambitious person, Mello." Clovis calmly stated, staring at the pistol aimed at his forehead. While the Prince looked calm, he was actually anything but. He was petrified to death, facing his end like this. But he would not give Mello the satisfaction of watching him beg for mercy.

"You had this coming to you, Clovis. The people of Area Eleven no longer wish you as their Viceroy. They want a more capable leader. You're lucky the Purists didn't act first; I've managed to keep them in line so far. Now Clovis, I ask you one more time; stand down from your position, peacefully. I'd hate to kill a member of my own family, but I'll do it if necessary. You're a spineless coward, Clovis. I can no longer let you stay in power. Kira can manipulate you too easily. You're lucky Nunnally wasn't harmed. Now, step aside….or you'll be leaving Area Eleven in a body-bag."

While it was unlikely, Mello hoped Clovis would submit. He didn't want to cause any more bloodshed than necessary. Not to mention Nunnally loved Clovis, almost as much as she loved her older brother and Euphemia. She'd be heartbroken if he died.

Clovis did not back down, no matter how much his mind told him to. "I will not step down, Mello. You have no choice but to kill me. I'd rather die with some dignity rather than disgracing myself even further by submitting to your will. So go ahead and shoot."

"You're brave Clovis, I'll give you that. So be it, then." Mello disengaged the safety and prepared to fire—

The door behind Mello opened, and Clovis gasped at the person who entered. Mello turned his head….to see the person he hated the most in this world.

"_Near!" _Mello hissed and pointed the gun at his rival.

"Hello Mello, Clovis. Mello, please put the gun away, you no longer need that, if I'm reading this situation correctly. Unless you plan on killing me instead?" the young boy displayed no emotion. He did not seem frightened by the fact Mello could easily kill him then and there.

A look of understanding came to Clovis' face. "Ah, I see what's going on. He's the real one that will come into power after you've disposed of me. You're nothing more than Near's puppet, aren't you Mello?"

Mello's reaction was very violent. He fired two shots; both of which barely missed Clovis. The blonde had a hard time keeping his composure.

"You're wrong, Clovis. I am here for my own personal reasons. However, I am afraid I have some terrible news for you, Clovis."

Near paused and looked his half-brother directly in the eyes.

"I am sorry to say this Clovis, but your mother is dead."

In that moment Clovis' entire world was shattered.

* * *

"Where are you going, Ryuk?"

The Shinigami turned to see three others of his kind playing a card game. One of the three demonic creatures titled his head toward Ryuk.

"We're about to start a new round, you're free to join us if you wish." the Shinigami continued. Ryuk took one last look around the desolate wasteland that was the Shinigami Realm and shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't."

"And why not?' the Shinigami questioned.

Ryuk gave a grotesque grin. "Because I've dropped my Death Note."

**End Phase Six**

* * *

**Thus ends another installment for Light of the Revolution! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As some of you could tell, at least one thing shown in the 'next time on' bit wasn't shown this chapter. However, it will be shown soon, within the next two to three chapters. Oh, and special thanks for my beta-reader Manysidestome for helping me with this fic. Couldn't do it without ya.**

**I do hope I kept Nunnally and Lelouch in character. They can, at some times, be difficult to write. Again, I do hope you all enjoyed this. Oh, and for those who do not know, I believe the word 'gaijin' is Japanese for foreigner. Kusakabe used that word as an insult toward Ohgi.**

**Questions:**

**1: Who do you think Light's stalker is? His/her identity will soon be revealed, though I am curious as to what your suspicions may be.**

**2: Who do you think the two Order assassins are? Their identity will take a longer time to be revealed, but I do wonder if anyone has picked up on the hints I've given. The canon characters (they are canon characters) they are based off have been slightly altered, but they are mostly the same.**

**3: With Near on the scene, how do you think things will change?**

**4: Where did Ryuk drop his Death Note? I can already say it wasn't Japan. I don't want Light to become too powerful so soon. **

**That's all the questions I can think of for now. I hope you all enjoyed this. Until next time, goodbye!**

* * *

**Next time on Code Geass: Light of the Revolution,**

_Clovis leaves Area Eleven for good, to attend the funeral of his mother. As the funeral ends, Clovis learns of some disturbing news. Mao and the mysterious man now form a partnership, and begin to coordinate their efforts. A plan is made between the two, one that could break Light if it succeeds. __Mello decides to found his own taskforce to deal with Kira, as does Near. Two very different traps are set into motion. Meanwhile, Nunnally decides to pay Suzaku a visit, to see how he has been doing. During this Nunnally is reminded of a past tragedy that she'd rather forget…_


	7. Of Revelations and Abductions

_"March 28__th__, 2010 a.t.b., proved to be an significant date for Charles Zi Britannia's Holy Empire. It was on this day that the Lady Marianne, former Knight of Two, was nearly assassinated. _

_Around eight that night, Lady Marianne called off her guard when asked to meet in secret with a mysterious man. While the conversation that took place and the identity of the man are still classified, one thing is for sure: the man, whoever he was, pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot Marianne 'the Flash' to death._

_If not for the brave and valiant efforts of Jeremiah Gottwald, it is doubtful that Lady Marianne would still be with us today. Out of her royal guard, he alone remained. A simple soldier at the time, Gottwald was lucky to have been picked for her guard duty at all. While he should have obeyed his orders, Gottwald felt that something wasn't right and secretly stayed._

_One of the most popular accounts of that night was in the successful fictional novel,_ Sins of a Soldier_, written three years after the event. The story focused on the conspiracy leading up to the Lady's near murder and the aftermath, through the eyes of Jeremiah Gottwald._

_While many aspects of the novel were fictional, there was some truth based in it. However, what exactly happened that night is still a mystery to everyone but the Emperor, Jeremiah Gottwald, and Marianne Vi Britannia. Even today, it is very doubtful we shall ever know what truly happened."_

_Excerpt from_ Tales of an Empire: And Other Mysterious of Britannia

* * *

"We are gathered here today for the funeral for Gabriella La Britannia, Twenty-Third consort and wife to His Majesty, the Holy Emperor of Britannia."

There were many people at the funeral for the mother of Clovis. Most were noblemen and heirs to the throne. A few there were even from Lady Gabriella's house staff. However, only a few actually mourned the passing of Gabriella. Most were there in a vain attempt to look good. Half of the mourners did not even know the Lady personally. Even the Emperor had not shown up for his own wife's funeral.

"Dieing at the young age of forty-one, due to heart failure. Everyone here has felt the loss of Lady Gabriella, and her death will not be forgotten. Though she was taken from us so soon, Gabriella will live on in our minds and hearts. She is in a better place now, with the Lord Almighty, our God."

Of the mourners there who had actually cared for the Lady, even fewer openly cried. Only Euphemia and two maids from Gabriella's staff wept.

"Gabriella was a devoted mother to her son, Prince Clovis, and a great wife to His Excellency the Emperor. She was a faithful servant to our Lord, always looking to God in her life. She made great achievements as an immense advocate for a better standard of education in our beloved Britannia, and the long strides she made in our social justice system will always be remembered. Farewell, Gabriella La Britannia. We shall never forget you."

Clovis La Britannia remained silent and emotionless through the memorial service. He had declined to speak at the funeral, and ignored all attempts at conversation before it had gotten started. If one looked closely, they would notice the dead look in his eyes.

"A moment of silence, please."

Even in death, Gabriella still looked beautiful. Through the half-open coffin, her face could be seen. She looked so peaceful, it seemed like she was only sleeping. However, this was one sleep that the Lady would never wake up from.

After the moment passed, the priest uttered a quick prayer. The casket was closed, and lowered inside the freshly dug grave in front of the priest. Once inside, the casket was buried.

The rest of the memorial service went by in a blur to Clovis. Gradually the nobles and heirs left, giving their condolences to the Prince. Clovis said nothing, continuing to stare at his mother's grave. With a sigh Clovis stood up, now ready to leave.

"Are you alright, Clovis?"

Clovis curved his head back, and saw Marianne Vi Britannia approaching. He fully turned around and gave the woman he considered a second mother a weak smile.

"Of course, Marianne. This has shaken me, but I'm fine now. Really."

Marianne gave a sad smile and embraced Clovis. Clovis stiffened at first, but hugged her back.

"Clovis, I am deeply regretful for what has happened. Still, this isn't healthy for you. You're just bottling up your emotions."

Marianne released the young man from the hug and gave him a worried look. Clovis managed another weak smile and told her he was all right. Marianne did not look persuaded, but she thankfully dropped the issue. Clovis gave one more pathetic smile and walked away.

In the distance, a man observed Clovis. He held the binoculars in one hand, and held a cell phone with the other.

"Yes, Clovis is here, Euphemia as well. Yes, we have confirmed that by a mere accident Gabriella died instead of the chosen target. ….I understand. It shall be done, my lord."

The man put away the binoculars and his cell phone. After seeing the Prince drive off, the mystery man got into his own car and began to follow Clovis.

* * *

"Let us review the facts, shall we?"

Near looked at the occupants of the room one last time before he began the slide show. He pointed the clicker and moved to the first slide. It showed the command center of the mobile base Guinevere had used the day she died.

"At 1400 hours, just ten minutes after Guinevere's declaration to stop the massacre at the Shinjuku Ghetto, Guinevere and her advisors were found dead in the control room. The advisors appeared to have committed suicide, while Guinevere herself was shot once in the forehead at point blank range. The reason why the advisors committed suicide is still unknown. While the tapes of her murder have been destroyed, we know for a fact it was Kira who killed her."

Near went to the next slide, showing the licenses of three Britannian men. "Conner O'Brien, Neil Anderson, and John Smith. Three former members of a Britannian demolition's company that has a branch in Area Eleven."

A new slide came up, showing the destruction of a bridge, apart of the infamous 'Emergence of Kira' incident, as it was now being referred to.

"An investigation later showed that the explosives planted on this bridge was from that company. Further research revealed that these three workers committed suicide within seconds of each other, an hour after this affair."

An elderly tailor came up this time. "Willard F. Traft. The owner and founder of a successful tailor shop in the Tokyo Settlement. A day before the first recorded appearance of Kira, he also took his own life. Based on observations made by a third party, whom I have checked out, Kira's costume was definitely made by that old man."

He then showed a series of slides linking to the situation that had unfolded at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. The Prince stopped at a frozen frame seen just before all the hostages had been executed.

"Finally, I come to this. After much thorough investigation, I have determined that none of these men and women seen here had any ties to terrorism. It does not make sense that they turned on their fellows like this, and then commit suicide. So, why did they help Kira at all when they appeared to be loyal Britannians?"

Near ceased speaking to let the information register to the small assembly. The men murmured amid themselves. Mello remained silent, as did the only woman in attendance next to him. It was only when the whispered discussions died down did Mello converse.

"And what does this information pertain to the investigation of Kira's true identity? These men and women obviously aided that terrorist for one reason or another, and could not live up to the guilt of it. I admit, it does look suspicious, but it can easily be explained away, Near. Perhaps Kira bribed them to do what they did."

"I have considered that prospect, Mello. It could be accurate. On the other hand, I find it very improbable. None of these men had any preceding ties to terrorist organizations, I doubt they would all have committed suicide if they did take such money, and the advisors that Guinevere had were exceedingly devoted to her. No, they could not have completed these actions freely." Near countered.

Mello glowered at his rival for proving him wrong. But he knew the young Prince, as much as it incensed him, was precisely right. It made complete sense. However, if Near was correct in his assessment, a whole new batch of questions came to mind.

"I concede that you're right. This brings in a whole new line of difficult subjects, though. If these men were truly loyal to the Empire, then why did they assist Kira?" Mello asked this more of himself than of his equal. Why these apparently loyal men had helped in these acts of violence boggled his mind.

"I myself am vexed by those queries, Mello. I have yet to reach a conclusive answer. I do have an idea of what Kira may be doing, though. I believe Kira is using a type of mind control to have made these men do his bidding."

"Oh?" Mello questioned, cracking a smile. Though to say it was an actual 'smile' would be too much, since Mello was not conveying any genuine joy or happiness with it. The 'smile' Mello bared would have sent a chill down the spine of a lesser man.

"Are you suggesting Kira has some type of magical powers? Even by your standards Near, that's something rather dubious to state. We all know there's no such thing as magic."

Mello's prod at Near did not go unnoticed by the small group. The rivalry between the two was legendary in the Royal Court, and among the military. Some suggested that their rivalry surpassed that of Prince Lelouch and Prince Schneizel, whose renowned chess matches were always the talk of the elite, as was their race toward the throne. Even in this case, where it was mostly one-sided (Mello would never admit to that), their frequent competitions were both dreaded and anticipated among the men that served under the duo.

"Of course there isn't, Mello-kun. What I am suggesting is that Kira may have some mind-altering drug that he provides to his victims so that they do his acts of horror. If this is so and we were able to stem the flow of wherever Kira is receiving his drug, we could become one step closer toward imprisoning him." The Prince remained detached as ever, not seeming to take any offense to the insult given by Mello.

For first time observers, it was amazing at all the two Princes were related. Mello was often violent, extremely angry, and was over-emotional. Near on the other hand, contrasted to Mello as night did to day. Near seldom showed any feeling in public, he almost constantly acted detached from the rest of the world. If some terrible tragedy happened, the Prince wasn't likely to shed a single tear, or even bat an eye at the news. It was often joked among the soldiers (in private, of course) that Prince Nate must be a cyborg.

"I…wait, what did you call me?!" Mello's eyes flashed in rage, thinking Near had affronted him. Those nearest to the violent Prince discreetly backed away, except for the woman next to him. Mello had been known to shoot something (or someone) during his violent outbursts. Better to be safer than to be sorry, as the saying went.

"The Japanese honorific 'kun' was used to show a type of affection for someone. It can be used in family, or among friends if I did my research correctly." Near reported, twisting a strand of his hair. He gave a slight smile to Mello.

"I know all about the honorifics, I've also done my research. I just didn't hear you." Mello's denial was not challenged. It would be suicide to point out that he obviously hadn't.

"That, or you had forgotten about 'kun'."

Of course, Prince Nate 'Near' Ri Britannia, by no means, ever really considered that possibility.

Those who had been with the Princes for a long time cringed in fear and backed away as inconspicuously as they could. It was conditions like this that lead to Mello's numerous, aggressive outbursts. If this had been a type of cartoon, flames would be seen in Mello's eyes and steam would be coming out of his ears. Prince Miheal always hated when Near did things like this, and usually ended up denying whatever charges had been given by his brother in a short burst of hostility.

Yet, the expected flare-up never transpired. Mello did look angry for several seconds, but instead of his usual tirade, he took a few breaths and appeared to calm down. The senior members at hand seemed astounded but quickly switched to more dispassionate expressions. Right now they could only count their blessings.

Mello put on a cool façade. "Perhaps. Now, if Kira does have some sort of drug to control these citizens, what do you think it may be?"

Those present visibly relaxed and the meeting progressed with no disruptions. Finally it came to an end thirty minutes later and the two Princes left. Both had ended up arguing for two entirely different plans to capture Kira. Thankfully, Mello had acted civilly during the disagreement. The end result now was that two task forces had been formed to capture Kira. There was the S.P.K. for Near (Special Provision for Kira), and the S.E.K. for Mello (Squad for the Elimination of Kira). Both teams were planning the operations each Prince was going to do to take Kira.

The occupants of the room slowly trickled out, though a few stayed to discuss the events of the conference. A low ranking lieutenant, a new member of Prince Nate's team, approached the woman who had sat beside Mello.

"Say, you're Prince Mello's Knight, aren't you?" the young man questioned. The woman in question turned to him and nodded.

"Yes. I am Halle Lidner, the personal Knight to Prince Miheal. And you?"

"Stephen Gevanni. I became apart of Near's staff back in the Homeland a month ago. I must say, it's quite an honor to speak with you. Your exploits in Area Five are well known." Stephen gave a bow. Halle gave a smile, which was real, unlike Mello's earlier one.

"Thank you, but it's not that big of a deal. It'll be good working with you, Stephen. Even though the Princes themselves are rivals, we shouldn't let that rivalry get in the way of our own work. Make sure to remember that."

Stephen already knew this, but it was nice of Halle to tell him that. "Of course, Lady Lidner. May I have permission to speak freely?"

Halle lifted an eyebrow, but gave him approval. She knew what he would say. At one time or another, all of Near's staff men would make similar comments about Mello.

"Well, I find Prince Miheal rather…interesting, to say the least of it. I've studied his profile, and have seen interactions with my Lord a few times back at the Homeland. I find it hard to believe that someone as emotional as him completely destroyed the rebellion in Area Five. Alongside Prince Near, of course."

Similar things had been said to her many times before, though sometimes in a less…formal manner. When first meeting Prince Mello, she herself had been a bit astonished by him. Compared to his brothers, Lelouch and Schneizel, Mello was exceedingly poles apart from them, especially in how he expressed his emotions.

"Yes, Mello is a surprising person, as I've found out. Even if he does let his emotions get the best of him at times, he is a grand and very capable strategist. While he may be the polar opposite of his brother Nate, Mello has proved himself time and time again to be just as good, if not better than Nate in my semi-prejudiced opinion." Halle replied.

Stephen nodded his head in accord, when another thought occurred to him. "Wait, 'brother'? You don't mean half-brother?"

Halle chuckled faintly. "Of course I mean 'brother'. Nate Ri Britannia and Miheal Ri Britannia are full siblings. Miheal is the oldest, though by two years. Did you not know this?"

Stephen flushed with humiliation. Halle instantly reassured the man. "Don't worry, I didn't know myself until after working under Mello for three months. It is rather hard to believe Near and Mello are actually full siblings, though. They have the same mother and father, yet they couldn't be more different from each other. They contrast each other as fire and ice do. I suppose that is why they work best as a team."

Stephen felt better after that statement. Another query came to his mind, which puzzled him more than his previous one. "What do you mean, 'work as a team'? They didn't look to be cooperating to me all that much. Even their plans are vastly diverse."

Halle gave an additional minor chuckle. She couldn't blame him for not seeing it now, though. Even if he didn't believe her now, Stephen would come to see she was right.

"Oh believe me, they were working together in their own way. Once you've been with them as long as I have, you'll notice. Mello may act like he hates Near, but he does care about his little brother in some way. Not to mention he has the severe passion to someday surpass Near and his other siblings, though mostly Near. If Mello really wanted to, he could kill Near any time. He has that right. But he hasn't, nor will he anytime soon. That is because Mello loves Near, in his own way. He does not want to kill him because that would rob him the chance of ever succeeding against Near.

Near may seem without any feelings whatsoever, but he does care about Mello. He just can't express it that entirely well. While he is younger, he does outshine his older brother in certain fields, which aggravates Mello to no extent. Although Near could gloat about it, he doesn't. In fact, he encourages the competition between himself and Mello. He does not view his brother like a rival, unlike Mello, but he wants Mello to strive forward. No doubt Near wants Mello to succeed in life, and maybe he even wants Miheal to go beyond him one day. In their own ways, they do care about each other and help each other.

In the event that both their plans to capture Kira fails, then a new one will be made out among the two of them. Mello will hate it without doubt, but he'll see the necessity of it. When those two work together, nothing ever fails. I have no doubt in my mind they will capture Kira. If they wanted to, I'm also sure they could defeat Lelouch and Schneizel to the throne, if they worked together and wanted to be Emperor. Operating as one, those two can do _anything._"

Stephen looked quite shocked about Halle's valiant speech. He would have liked to talk with her some more, but duty called. He needed to get working on Near's operation ASAP, as much as he regretted it right now.

"Wow, you've really opened my eyes. Thank you for your time, Lady Lidner. I'm afraid I must go now. Goodbye."

Stephen saluted and walked out of the conference room. A man behind Halle gave a hearty laugh.

"You know Halle, that's a load of crap you just told that guy. That isn't their relationship at all."

"So you say, Anthony. That is the way in which I interpret their relationship, though I know you see it differently. Just make sure not to brainwash the kid with your hogwash, since he is your responsibility, as Chief of Staff of Near's team." Halle turned around to see the man, and smirked at him. Being the two most senior members of their respective teams, they had often butt heads with each other. They had an age-old rivalry, in some ways similar to that of Near and Mello's.

"I'd ask you the same Halle, but I know you can't keep that promise. Don't worry; I'll keep good care of the little tyke. Just make sure you watch yourself out there. We'll be facing battle soon enough."

Anthony Rester offered his hand, and Halle Lidner shook it. They were the last of the two to leave.

* * *

_"I have to say, your plan is rather devious, my friend. Light Yagami will be begging to be killed once we're threw with him."_

_I looked at my new partner, Mao, and nodded. It had not been hard to make him my servant, once I promised him C.C. when this was all over. Oh, he still thought he was in charge and that I was just helping, but Mao would learn soon enough. I always play to win, and I am _always_ in command._

"_Of course Mao. However, Light will not receive my mercy. You'll take C.C. from him, and then I'll turn him over to Mello and Near. Yagami will rue the day he made that pact with her."_

_Mao smiled. He almost couldn't wait to be reunited with C.C. again, but he had waited for so many years now. Another few days or weeks wouldn't hurt him. The Chinese orphan stood up, walked over to the kitchen counter of their apartment, and poured the both of them some wine. He took a sip from one glass and offered the other to his partner. He took it._

"_To our great alliance. May Kira regret the day he encounters us." _

"_To getting C.C. back, and making a few bucks while we're at it. Not like we'll need the money."_

_The associates in crime clanked their glass together._

"And," _they mutually thought, staring at the other, _"When this is all over I shall annihilate you."

* * *

"So, who exactly wanted to see me again?"

"Now now, that'd be spoiling the surprise, Suzaku."

Suzaku sighed and continued to trail behind Cecile. For reasons still unknown to him, he had been dragged out of work by his superior (much to Lloyd's frustration) and was now being ushered to the conference room. All he knew as of the moment was that someone important had requested to meet with him, but Kururugi had no idea who. Cecile wasn't shedding any light either. He hoped by her light-hearted tone that the meeting wouldn't be bad.

"Here we are." Cecile opened the door and walked inside. Suzaku followed, but stopped short once he saw the person sitting on the couch at the far end of the room.

"It's great to see you again, Suzaku!" Princess Nunnally greeted. She gave a friendly wave to the pilot. Suzaku stared at her in blank surprise.

Nunnally was wearing the same outfit as she wore the first time they met, before the appearance of the Guardians. Suzaku was surprised to see her in less formal attire, but it did occur to him that Nunnally might like those clothes better than the ones she wore in public….Suzaku was pondering all this when he came to.

This was not a time to be gaping! She was a Princess of the Britannian Empire, the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, and the little sister of the 'Demon Prince' Lelouch. There was a divergence of heaven and earth in their positions!

"Oh, ah, please excuse me!" Suzaku bowed to the young girl. "Please forgive me, your Highness! Had I known I was meeting you, I would have been more prepared."

"Oh don't worry Suzaku, I was the one who insisted that it'd be a surprise. I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing. I hope you don't mind." Nunnally said. She gave a cheery smile at the Kururugi boy.

"Oh…uh, well, I ah don't mind at all, your Majesty. I'm fine with whatever you want to do." Suzaku managed to answer, feeling a small sense of relief. He was glad to know Nunnally cared about him in some way, and that she appeared to be fine now.

"Oh, really? And if I asked you to come over here and ravish me, would you obey?"

Suzaku gaped at Nunnally like a fish out of water. Well, he had _not _been expecting that. The young teen started to sputter for an answer that wouldn't get him slapped, kneed in the groin, thrown in jail, or a combination of the three.

Nunnally giggled at Suzaku. "I was kidding Suzaku! What, did you think I was actually serious?"

Suzaku grew red in the face and searched for another reply that would not get him physically harmed.

Nunnally laughed some more. "Ok, I've had enough of teasing you. Come on, sit with me."

Suzaku prayed a silent 'thank you' to the gods that he would not have to answer that question. Then he realized his other dilemma.

"W-Well I would but…I.."

Nunnally started to pout, and Suzaku swore he could see tears starting to come to her eyes. "Are you bothered by my presence, Suzaku? Do you want me to leave?"

Suzaku desperately looked at Cecila for help…but she was no longer there, and the door to the room was closed. If there was a time where Suzaku wished he had been reincarnated into a life different than this, right now was that time. He reluctantly looked back at Nunnally. She now seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Well? If you want me to leave Suzaku, say so."

"No, I don't want you to leave Nunnally…" Suzaku said weakly. In an attempt to salvage the situation he came over and sat next to her.

"Thank you Suzaku!" the joyful girl said, hugging him. Her previous mood seemed to have vanished.

_How did…?_ Suzaku started to think, but Nunnally disrupted his thoughts.

"How have you been?"

The Honorary Britannian thought about this question for a moment. Should he really tell Nunnally how he had been doing? Overall things had been going well for him. Of course, what had happened at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel had not gone well…

But Suzaku knew better than to mention that. Aside from his troubles still there, he knew Nunnally must have her own. She had been a hostage of Kira's, and the only one to make it alive. Who knew what she had gone through during those frightful days before she was released? No, it was better to not mention the hotel hijacking.

"I've been good, Nunnally. I've been making new friends at Ashford Academy, and I've had a great time there." Suzaku partially lied. He hated lying to her, but it was for the benefit of them both. He was thankful Nunnally did not pick up on the lie.

"That's great to hear! I'm glad you're doing well Suzaku. I was worried about you, especially after what ended up happening when we first met." Nunnally said.

Suzaku smiled again and assured her it was no worry. A question came to his mind that he had been interested about. "Princess Nunnally, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Please, just call me Nunnally. Sure, go ahead and shoot Suzaku." Nunnally gave a friendly smile.

He thought of how to phrase his question without trying to offend her. "Well, Prin…Nunnally, why exactly did you come to Area Eleven?"

Nunnally closed her eyes and reflected.

_There was blood everywhere. Sirens wailed in the distance. Screams of pain and horror filled the air. Nunnally desperately tried to rouse—_

The Princess pushed down the feelings that threatened to come up. "I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, Suzaku. It's a personal question."

Suzaku tried to make an apology but Nunnally assured him it was fine. They continued to talk.

* * *

"You know, from all the pizza you've eaten, I'm surprised you aren't the size of a whale by now."

And that was how Kallen decided to greet C.C. upon entering her room, seeing more empty boxes of Pizza Hut pizza. The green-haired witch smirked.

"And I'm surprised that you just haven't thrown yourself at Light by now. Your attraction to him is pretty obvious."

Kallen blushed and grumbled, but did nothing to harm the annoying witch. She'd learned her lesson the last two times, when she had been caught in pretty compromising situations with C.C. in her attempts to bash the witch's skull in. Especially after being caught by her _mother _the last time (even if she no longer had a good relationship with her, it still mortified Kallen). The woman had fainted in shock.

"What? No more attempts to choke me with my own hair, or trying to bash in my skull with a pizza box? I'm hurt. I thought you enjoyed our time on the floor."

Kallen felt her anger swell, but she did not take the bait. Light and Sayu would be coming over any minute now, and no doubt C.C. relished every chance she got to embarrass her roommate.

"C.C., just make sure to behave while Sayu is around. I don't want you corrupting her innocent mind." Kallen walked into her bathroom and began changing out of her school uniform. Privacy had been another thing she had been made to give up when C.C. started staying. In the numerous rooms that populated her stepmother's mansion, C.C. had decided to stay in Kallen's room for the remainder of her stay. The redhead had tried many times to get C.C. out, but they had always ended up in failure. While Kallen could have let C.C. have the room to her, she definitely wasn't about to let that happen. Hell would freeze over before she did, or, alternatively, when Light deciding to start praising the Britannian Empire.

"Oh please, like I would do such a thing. I'm not the evil woman you seem to believe I am, Kallen," came the response. Kallen snorted in response.

"You know, if anything, I should be saying the same to you."

C.C.'s statement came as a shock to the terrorist. What did she mean by that?! Kallen would never corrupt Sayu. Sure, she wasn't the best role model out there, but she certainly was a better one than that green-haired witch. Kallen knew C.C. was trying to bait her again. Trying to calm herself down, Kallen focused on fixing her hair.

"You would be a bad influence on Sayu, if you're not careful. You wear skimpy clothing, you engage in acts of terrorism, and you attempt to seduce her older brother. All in all, not the best role model for a girl her age."

Pausing from putting her shirt on, Kallen threw open the bathroom door and glared at her companion.

"For the last time, get it through your thick head, I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Light!" Kallen denied, her face the same color as her hair. It had become so tedious, C.C.'s suggestions that Kallen had a crush on Light. Light was her best friend, nothing more. At first she had been embarrassed by these accusations, but now she was just getting more furious every time C.C. repeated the implication.

"So you say, Kallen. Well, if you're speaking the truth, you would not mind if I took him."

Now _this _declaration wholly caught Kouzuki off her guard. The pilot purely stared at the she-devil in astonishment.

"_W-What?!" _Kallen Kouzuki managed to cry, her psyche at last processing what she had said.

"You wouldn't mind, would you? Unless of course, you're planning on dating him in the near future." C.C. said, with that half-smirk Kallen oh so much hated.

"Of _course _I mind! Before you say anything else, let me be clear: I am looking out for Light as a friend, not as a future fan-girl. If I could help it, I'd make sure you never got close to him. I still think you're a hooker, you're the embodiment of frustration, and you're a Britannian! It's bad enough Light has to tolerate your presence."

C.C. decided to keep quite then. Thinking she'd won that debate, Kallen turned toward her bathroom. Before she could even step in C.C. began another argument. As Kallen felt her blood begin to boil, she wondered if it was possible to knock out C.C. with her hairbrush…

* * *

Light Yagami, in his many years of living, had seen many things. He had seen people fall in love, he had seen people committing (and often getting away with) crimes, he had seen political movements rise and fall, and he had seen many atrocities done against his people and others.

However, none of that could really compare to the scene before him. It was all the prodigy could do to keep his composure. While he maintained his expressionless frontage, Sayu was blushing red and her mouth was open agape.

Just a few minutes ago, a maid had let him inside the Statsfield Manor. Light and his sister had been walking up the staircase to Kallen's room, when they heard a loud screech coming from her direction. Naturally assuming Kallen was in danger, Light and Sayu had rushed to her room and swung open the door.

However, the sight that met them had not been anticipated by Light. Several different scenarios had crossed his mind before they reached the door—_had Kallen's connections to terrorism been found out? Had C.C. done something to harm her? Was an assassin in her room?—_but the development that had met them was totally unforeseen.

It would certainly be hard for Kallen to explain herself out of this. Both she and C.C. were on the floor, the former with a look of supreme horror on her face, and the latter looking like she didn't care one bit how suggestive the scene looked.

On the floor in front of the Yagami siblings, Kallen laid on top of C.C. The younger girl lacked a shirt (but thankfully had her bra on) and had her hands on C.C.'s shoulders. Their lips were inches apart. C.C. still seemed to have her clothes on, but this still looked bad. If Light had been a lesser man, he had no misgivings that he'd be enjoying this situation.

"K-K-Kallen…" Sayu stuttered, staring at them with a mix of amazement and astonishment.

"T-This isn't what it looks like…" Kallen began rather weakly, beet red. C.C. smiled and decided to make it worse.

"Come now Kallen, there's no use in hiding our love now."

Kouzuki's face went a shade redder.

"I have n-no idea what you're talking about, _baka!"_

Light finally had enough sense to cover little Sayu's eyes. Trying to regain some control over this unpredicted event, Light cleared his throat.

"Kallen, you would be more believable if you were wearing a shirt and got off of C.C."

At his words, Kallen sprang off of C.C. and rushed to her restroom, slamming the door behind her. C.C stood up and brushed herself as if nothing happened. The devil-woman titled her head at Light and asked,

"Are you not going to ask anything about this? Or make any perverted comments? I figured a boy your age would appreciate what you just saw."

Light narrowed his eyes at C.C. and restrained himself from growling at her. She had no right to group him up with the rest of the youth his age. He was far above them, more mature and intelligent then most of his peers.

Kallen emerged from her bathroom, fully dressed and a bit calmer now. Sayu lifted Light's hand from her eyes, and appeared to be disappointed that things had been settled.

Soon the three of them went about their business. The day passed by in a blur and before C.C. knew it, it was nighttime. The immortal witch glanced at the ceiling from her futon on the floor, unable to sleep. She heard a familiar voice inside her head and smiled.

"No, I can't seem to get to sleep Naoto. Ah, now that's an interesting question. Why do you ask? Well, I'm bored around here and teasing Kallen has proven to be fun. Fine, I'll try to be nicer to her. My Naoto, you have such a perverted mind. Hm, now that's a personal question. You know why, Naoto. I will make sure Light Yagami ends up hating me. I fell in love once, and you know what happened. You also know what Mao turned out like, and Light Yagami could end up the same if I care for him too much."

C.C. became silent. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again.

"It was a mistake, I know. I'll make sure it'll never happen again. I can't let what happened to you happen to anyone else…"

* * *

The pounding on his door awaked Clovis. Groggily, the Prince stepped out of his bed and opened his door. An elderly man he did not recognize stood there. The man bowed and apologized profusely for waking him up.

"It's fine. Now, tell me what you came here for." Clovis commanded. He stood aside to let him in. The old man nodded and came in.

"I am Doctor Chesterfield, your Majesty. I was the one who…examined your mother after she died, to make certain what her cause of death was."

Clovis interrupted his elder before he could go any further. "Doctor, if you're here to offer your condolences, I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough of those today, most of those insincere. Please, just go away."

Clovis walked back toward his bed. The doctor did not leave, though.

"My Prince, you misunderstand. While I am sorry to see your mother go, I am here for another reason entirely."

Clovis stopped walking but said nothing. The doctor took this as a signal to continue.

"I am very sorry to say, milord, that Lady Gabriella did not die of natural causes."

"What do you mean?!"

Clovis whirled around at once, shock evident on his features. Clearly he had not expected to hear this. The doctor gulped nervously and went on.

"We found a type of poison in her system, milord. I'm afraid your mother was murdered."

* * *

"Look C.C., I've had a bad day so….C.C.?"

Kallen looked around her room in surprise, expecting to see her roommate, but no sight of the green-haired witch could be found. The pizza boxes were still littered around the floor, but Kallen could not see her anywhere. Kouzuki gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, Light must have found her a new place to stay. About time."

Kallen laid down her bag and walked to her bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Twisting her head she saw a note on her dresser.

"Must be from Light," Kallen muttered, stepping over there and picking up the paper. As she read it, Kallen felt a chill go down her spine.

"_Kallen Kouzuki,"_ the note began, _"We have kidnapped your mother…"_

**End Phase Seven****

* * *

**

**Once again, the end of another exciting addition of 'Light of the Revolution' has come! Hm, I thought I'd try that at least once. Yeah…I don't think that sounded good either. Anyway, the latest chapter has come to an end. I am very sorry for the (most likely) very late update. I don't' remember when I last updated, but I'm sure it was quite a while ago. Please forgive me for the lack of constant updates. School has been rather hectic. I would have finished this sooner, but I am just getting over being sick. I hate being sick.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review as well. I would love some feedback. I promise I'll try and update sooner next time, but don't get your hopes up. A special thanks to my beta reader, Manysidestome! I could not do this without you! **

**Questions:**

**1: Who poisoned Clovis' mother, and why?**

**2: Who has kidnapped Kallen's mother, and for what reason? **

**3: Has anyone figured out who Mao's partner may be yet?**

**That's about all I can think of for the moment. Again, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Sayonara! **


	8. Refrain, Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Code Geass. I wish I did, but I don't. They belong to their respective creators in Japan.**

* * *

_The year was 2018, eight years after the take over of Japan by the Holy Britannian Empire. Britannia had crushed nearly all opposition to its regime in what it dubbed 'Area Eleven' and things looked bleak for the Japanese. Hope for a brighter tomorrow seemed fruitless, unable to ever happen. Reality was harsh, and many Japanese thought that they would never escape this enslavement, no matter what they tried._

_Then, He appeared. Kira, the savior of the Japanese, came from within the shadows and challenged the grip of an all-powerful Empire. Though his defiance was ludicrous, though his goal seemed impossible to ever be achieved, Lord Kira did not let this did not stop him._

_The emergence of Kira changed everything in Japan, and would later come to change everything in the world, though we did not know it at the time. The rise of Lord Kira would prove to be a new age in the world, and many revolutions of all types were soon to come. Kira created what began as a ragtag group of terrorists, but ended up building the strongest terrorist cell in Japan at the height of the Guardians of Justice's power._

_This was only the beginning for Kira, though. Japan was not his only playground. As it would soon become clear to the world, Kira was just getting started in that island-nation, and the world…_

_Opening Paragraph of _Kira: Change the World, A Biography

* * *

"_My God, my god, what have we done?"_

Quote from Kyoshiro Tohdoh, circa 2019 a.t.b, at the Second Battle of Tokyo.

_The Second Battle of Tokyo was a great trial for one Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The forces of Britannia were many, as was the armed forces of the Guardians. The battle could go either way. Every choice made could swing the tide toward either side. It was when Kira revealed his ace in the hole for this battle that caused Tohdoh to utter the above quote._

_Upon seeing what Kira was truly capable of, Tohdoh was horrified. He instantly regretted supporting Kira, and for allowing him to win over the Japanese. Little did Tohdoh realize, there was more to come. Kira was far from finished with him, and the rest of the world. Tohdoh would soon be coming to a crossroads, and his choice could save or destroy everything the Guardians had been working for._

_Excerpt from_ Tohdoh: The Man, The Warrior, And The Miracle-Maker: Chapter Twenty: Beginning of an End

* * *

There simply wasn't the right word out there that could describe the utter _rage_ Clovis La Britannia was feeling at this moment. At least, none the heir to the throne could think of. However, the Prince was not doing much rational thinking. No, 'rational' would be the reverse of how he was acting and feeling right now.

"How the _hell_ was my mother poisoned, you bastard!" Clovis demanded once more, grabbing the doctor by the cuff of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. The elderly man looked truly terrified for his life, and for good reason.

People who made those in the royal family angry were never heard from again.

"I-I don't know how, milord! I just know she was poisoned! It's possible she could have consumed it or it could have been injected, I don't know!" the hysterical man said, pleading to God that his life would be spared.

Clovis let out an animalistic growl and seemed ready to tear the doctor limb from limb. The fury in Clovis' eyes was bright, and even a moron could tell that the Prince was now out for blood.

"B-but if you give me some more time, your Highness, I may be able to find out!" Doctor Chesterfield uttered in an attempt to bargain for his life. Rage still simmered in Clovis' eyes, but he dropped the medical examiner at last.

"See to it, or I swear I shall have your head mounted on my wall!" Clovis all but shouted. The poor old man bowed several times in thanks before rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The Prince shook with uncontrollable fury.

"Mother, I swear to you, your death shall be avenged! Whoever killed you shall _rue_ the day they messed with Clovis La Britannia!"

* * *

_It took Ryuk a little while to locate his notebook. After all, the human world was a big place, almost as large as the Shinigami Realm. But he knew he was headed in the right direction, as the Call grew louder and louder. The monstrous beast wondered who might have found the Death Note this time. __Hopefully, whoever it was, they'd be more fun then his previous partner. That guy had been no fun at all. Though, he had gotten a kick out of helping that drunk accidentally start World War One with the Death Note. Of course, Ryuk had faced some slight punishment for that. The Shinigami grimaced, remembering the scar on his back._

_Well, no matter. If the person who found it gave it back, then Ryuk would simply find someone else. After all, the human world was a big place. Surely there was someone in this rotting world that could entertain him for a time. And buy him apples, Ryuk added as an afterthought._

_He changed directions, feeling the Call dragging him toward the Death Note. It wouldn't be long now. Another hour of flight, and he'd arrive at his destination._

_Ryuk could not wait to see what would happen with his new human! These people were so interesting, and fun. He looked forward to his release from the past few decades of boredom. _

_What Ryuk did not know, yet, was that the very presence of his Death Note in this world would change it for decades to come…_

* * *

"Slow down, Kallen. Now, explain to me what happened. Slowly." Light said, trying to calm the distressed terrorist. Not just five minutes ago the redhead had burst into his room and started to ramble on something about C.C. and her mother, though Light had not been able to keep up with what she said.

Kouzuki began to speak, but stopped herself. She took out a folded up note and handed it to Light. Light spread it out and read the note. A scowl appeared and deepened as the terrorist read the letter.

_Kallen Kouzuki, we have kidnapped your mother, along with your roommate. Your mother has a Refrain debt that needs to be settled, but she was unfortunate enough not to have an adequate amount of money. That leaves us with you having to solve her debt. Your friend has no such debt, just so you know, but we figured we'd take some extra insurance. __If you ever want to see your mother and your friend alive again, bring 10,000 pounds* to the warehouse district near the Settlement Bay, to warehouse number fifteen. If you are not their three days from now at midnight, then you can say _sayonara_ to your mother and your friend. Do _not_ be late._

Light went over the letter once more before handing it back to Kallen. "You're sure they've been kidnapped, and this isn't some sick joke C.C. is playing?"

Kallen exploded with fury, shouting, "Of course I made sure _baka!_ My mother and C.C. were nowhere to be found. It's real all right, idiot! What, you think that green-haired bimbo has the smarts to come up with an elaborate hoax like this?!"

Light gave a slight frown. Well, this complicated matters entirely. Now that C.C. had gotten herself kidnapped alongside Kallen's pathetic mother (Kallen herself had called the woman this, so Light felt no guilt in affirming it as well), he would have to get involved in this situation. This was a definite wrench in his plans.

….Or was it? After all, Light had been planning a hit on the Refrain dealers sooner or later. Perhaps this presented the perfect opportunity to strike. Kira and the Guardians of Justice could turn this bad situation into a better one.

"Don't worry Kallen. I'll help you rescue your mother and C.C. In fact, there's no doubt that Kira and the Guardians will be a great help as well…."

* * *

Not for the first time in her life, C.C. found herself bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Frowning in concentration, the Immortal Witch tried to think of what she remembered last. Before this, she remembered eating pizza on Kallen's bed and taking a nap. And now…now she appeared to have been kidnapped. That, or Kallen was into some strange things.

C.C. heard the distant voices of men, arguing about something. She heard random bits and pieces, including 'hostage' and 'payment'. It seemed she had been kidnapped then, but by whom? It obviously wasn't the Britannian Special Forces; otherwise she'd have been brought forward to Charles and Marianne by now. Drug dealers, perhaps? Terrorists not affiliated with Light? Well, it didn't matter who had kidnapped her. If she tried, the green-haired immortal knew she could get out of her bonds. C.C. could survive any escape attempts, having the fortunate (or unfortunate) ability not being able to die. She didn't want to risk hurting anyone, though. It was possible Kallen may be with her too, but in a separate location. Until she could determine so, C.C. would have to stay put until it was either the right time, or she was rescued.

That would be a long wait, then. Hopefully her captors remembered to feed her. C.C. had died of starvation many times to know she never wanted to experience a death like that again.

C.C. heard a door open and close, and the sound of approaching footsteps. It seemed she would be meeting her captor or captors, whoever they were.

"Hey, she's not talking. Think she's still out?" a deeper voice asked, presumably to a comrade of some sort. C.C. briefly considered showing she was conscious, but went against that. It may be better to keep up her act, see what she could hear.

"Maybe, but the drugs should have worn off by now. Wait, is she…? No, her chest is rising. Man, nearly had a heart attack there. With her dead, we wouldn't be able to pull off the switch, thus we wouldn't get our money. Should we go wake her up?" a higher pitched voice asked, stepping closer to her. C.C. kept still and continued to listen.

"What, you want to have a hysterical woman (that wasn't what he really said, but C.C. liked that term better) added to our list of problems? It's better she stay asleep. In fact, we better make sure she stays asleep." The deeper voice stated. The sound of footsteps came again, this time walking away from her. She heard the sound of the door closing.

From what the witch had heard, it seemed she had been kidnapped because of a debt. Whose, though? Kallen, Light, perhaps someone else? Well, it mattered not. C.C. had heard no other mentions of other hostages, but she wanted to play it safe for now.

C.C. heard the door open again, and the footsteps come back. She felt her sleeve roughly rolled up, and a needle was injected into her right arm. Slowly but surely, C.C. began to lose consciousness.

_Light…when this is all over, I better have a mountain of pizza waiting for me for this trouble…_

That annoyed thought was C.C.'s last as she slipped back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Clovis walked down the hall, ignoring the whispered conversations the Nobles were having to his right and left. A day had passed since learning of his mother's murder the night before, and Clovis had requested a summons with the Emperor. His request had been granted, and now the Prince was going to meet his father.

_"So, it appears to be true of what they say. Gabriella was murdered. How interesting. Who would have the gull to murder a Consort of the Emperor?"_

"_No doubt those who opposed her in Gabriella's foolish quest in her social reforms."_

"_She had it coming, if you asked me. It's about time that she was done in. I—"_

"_Hush, my friend. It would be wise not to say another word, to keep up your safety."_

"_With Gabriella gone, her reforms can now be removed. Quite sad that the boy's mother is gone, but rather fortunate for us that she is no longer a thorn in our side."_

"_Now that Gabriella is dead, the Windberg family is finished. They were riding on her waves of social reform, but they're done now. Clovis has showed no interested in social politics before, so why should he now? We've won at last."_

"_Not to mention Clovis' disgrace in Area Eleven. After what happened to him there, he's a Prince in name only. Even if he tried to follow his mother's footsteps, he'd fail. Who would listen to a supposed traitor, after all? Clovis is done for too."_

The conversations died down as Clovis approached the throne, and kneeled before the imposing figure of his father, Charles Zi Britannia.

"Announcing his Royal Highness, Clovis La Britannia, 15th in line for the Britannian Throne!"

Clovis remained in his kneeling position and looked up at his father. The older man gazed back at him.

"Well? What is it, Clovis?"

Clovis took a breath and spoke, careful to keep most of his emotions out of his voice. It would not be proper to have an outburst in front of the Royal Court, after all. Doing so might damage his credibility with the Emperor.

"Father, my mother, Gabriella La Britannia, was assassinated!" Clovis declared in the loudest voice the Prince could muster. Clovis nervously waited to hear what the Emperor would say. He hoped Charles might offer his condolences, and agree to Clovis' request to open up an official investigation into the murder of his mother.

What the Emperor said next completely crushed Clovis' hopes.

"And what of it, Clovis? I already know this. If you've come to only inform me of this, then leave now." The Emperor stated in his booming tone. He stared at his son with icy, uncaring eyes. Clovis gaped at Charles, dumbfounded.

His shock soon turned into anger. Clovis clenched his fists and roared at the Emperor, not caring about his credibility now. "You cold, heartless _monster!_ Don't you care that one of your wives was killed?! Gabriella loved you with every fiber of her being, as foolish as that was! Don't you have any regret toward her death whatsoever?!"

The Emperor did not even flinch at his son's harsh words. Charles spoke again, his voice callous as always. "Gabriella was weak for getting herself poisoned. She knew she had enemies, but she never took precautions. It's her own fault for dying like she did. Now,"

Charles Zi Britannia stood up from his throne and descended down to Clovis. Clovis was no longer kneeling, and glared at his father with complete and utter vehemence. The Emperor paused as he passed Clovis.

"I have other more important matters that need to be attended to, Clovis. Go, you will not waste my time any longer. Go back to Area Eleven, for all I care. You're weak and pitiful as well, worse than your mother could ever be. You do not deserve to be a Prince."

Charles walked away, his footsteps echoing across the hall. Clovis was frozen at his spot, but only for a moment.

"Wait!"

The Emperor stopped and turned to see what Clovis had to say now. Clovis bowed his head and calmly walked to his cruel father. Clovis looked him in the eye, and proceeded to _punch the Emperor in the face, knocking him onto the floor. _

There was complete hush in the hall; the Royal Court was silenced into bewilderment. Charles stared back at Clovis, more surprised than hurt by the hit. Charles slowly stood back up. Clovis remained still. It appeared he wasn't even breathing. Then, as if awoken from a trance, Clovis sprang back to life. He screamed with pure hatred and punched Charles again, right on his jaw. Before he could even react Clovis hit again, smashing his left fist into the ruler's eye. Clovis hit Charles again and again, the Emperor too shocked to fight back.

"Your Majesty!"

The Imperial Guards went into action. Two grabbed Clovis and pulled him off his father, while the others went to the Emperor's aide. His face was bruised and battered, and in the fight his wig had been thrown aside. Charles did not show any physical reaction to the pain. His expression of surprise twisted into one of fury.

Clovis struggled in the Guard's arms, but their grip was iron tight. Ignoring his men, Charles moved toward him. Clovis stopped his thrashing and gazed back at his tattered father. The Prince spat at his feet.

"Impudent boy!" Charles raised his hand and struck Clovis across the cheek. He closed another hand and forced it into Clovis' stomach. The young boy gasped in pain. Charles raised another hand, but lowered it. He motioned for the guards to let go of Clovis. They did so, and the Prince collapsed.

"No, you're not worth it." Charles twisted around and walked away, flanked by his Guards. Clovis made a struggle to get back up.

"Get back here! I'm not finished!"

Charles continued on, disregarding him.

"Fine then, I give up my title to the throne! If this is to be my life as a Prince, constant plotting against my siblings, looking over my shoulder, having a cruel man like you as my father, then I quit! I give up my title, and all my claims to the throne! I never cared about being Emperor, and I certainly don't now!"

Charles stopped. He turned back to speak, but shut his mouth. He simply looked at his son. Clovis staggered toward him. The Imperial Guards stood ready to stop Clovis should he attack again, but he did not.

"I hope you enjoy the living hell you've made for yourself, Charles. One day, you will be killed by one of your own children. As the ice-cold grip of death comes for you, you will find no pity, no forgiveness, and no 'light at the end of the tunnel'. Even God does not love one such as you. Enjoy your life for now. One day it'll end for you very quickly, and you'll only hear the cackling of the demons you've created as you slip away. I can't _wait _for that day, _Father!_ Goodbye."

And Clovis staggered away. The silence that was left was deafening.

* * *

Suzaku gulped nervously, waiting for the person who had summoned him to speak. As he waited, Suzaku reflected on what he had been doing not so long ago. He had been running test operations on the _Lancelot_ with Lloyd and Cecile, when all of a sudden; he had been carried off to another meeting with someone who did not want to reveal their identity.

At first, Suzaku had suspected Nunnally. Er, _Princess_ Nunnally. The last few times he had met with her, he had been dragged off in similar ways. But no, it wasn't a young princess waiting for him. It was Prince Nate 'Near' Ri Britannia.

Suzaku had sputtered for something to say before quickly remembering protocol, and bowed to Nate (he knew the Prince preferred 'Near' but Suzaku did not feel comfortable addressing him as such). The Prince had nodded back and ordered Suzaku to take a seat. He had done so, and now here he was. Nate had yet to speak since then, which was making Suzaku even more nervous. He'd rather have him yelling his ear off, instead of staying so _quiet_. It was unnerving, and Suzaku never liked that feeling.

"You are an interesting man, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi." The Prince said at last. Suzaku resisted the urge to give a sigh of relief. Finally, Nate had spoken.

"I'm…glad you think so, Prince Nate." Suzaku replied, albeit hesitantly. He wasn't so sure if Nate was complimenting him, or if he was going to use that statement to lead up to an accusation of treason. It was best to play it safe right now, and just agree with Nate.

"Call me Near." It was not a request; it was without a doubt an order. Suzaku gave a worried smile.

"Right…Near."

He remained silent for another minute. Suzaku's anxiety did not get any better. Had he insulted Nate in some way? The Honorary Britannian did NOT want to get on the wrong foot with him, especially considering Near was his 'boss', to put it lightly.

Near spoke again. "You were once the leader of a covert operations squad, correct Warrant Officer Kururugi?"

"Yes sir. It was a squad of Honorary Britannians, my lord." Suzaku felt himself relax, to some extent. Near did not seem the type to beat around the bush, and it didn't seem he was in any trouble. Maybe the Prince wanted to ask him something about his service record?

"After the Emergence of Kira, nearly all your squad defected to that masked terrorist. Only you came back. Why?"

The small relief Suzaku had felt before vanished on the spot. He always dreaded getting asked that question. It had been asked many times before, but Kururugi never found it easy to talk about it. At one point, he had considered the members of his squad as his friends, almost like blood brothers. But now…

"After this tragic event, I was the only one left from my team that still had faith in the Britannian government. When Kira offered to take us in, I was the only one that refused. I understood where my friends were coming from but….I despise people like Kira, who think the ends justify the means. I know Britannia can be peacefully changed from within. I recognize that my goal may seem hopeless, but I hope to help Britannia along the path to reform. I know I can do it."

With each word he spoke, Suzaku felt more confident about his dream. It would be a long road, he knew. It would take many years to accomplish, and there would be problems along the way. But he'd see it through.

"You're a fool, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Huh?" was the only smart response Suzaku could come up with. Well…he hadn't expected the Prince to say _that_.

"You are a fool. Very rarely can a corrupt system such as this be changed from the inside. When a government such as the Holy Empire of Britannia has operated so long like this, it is virtually impossible to change from within. Its corruption is very difficult, if not unattainable, to remove. The true reformers, such as Gabriella and Euphemia, are likely to never get the throne. Schneizel, Lelouch, Cornelia, Mello, and I are the main contenders, and none of us are great reformists. Unless you became Emperor yourself, it's highly unlikely you will achieve your mission, Suzaku," Near stated, each word cutting into Suzaku like a sword.

Kururugi knew what Nate was saying was the truth. His dream was hopeless; even if he were Britannian, it was still hopeless. But still…

"However…you may still have a chance."

Suzaku perked up, giving the young boy a confused look. Hadn't he just been pointing out how futile his ambition was?

"Even with the slimmest of chances, you could still succeed. Nothing is ever truly impossible. They said man could never fly, but now we can travel by flight all over the world. They said we could never go to the moon, but the Britannian flag stands there right now. They said that my father, Charles Zi Britannia, could never rule an empire at the young age of fifteen but he did, even if his choices haven't always been right. So you see Suzaku, nothing can truly be unachievable. If you try hard enough, and believe in yourself, I believe you can help change Britannia for the better. After all…the good guys always win, do they not?" Near give a slim smile as he finished.

Suzaku gave a wide-eyed stare at Near. One moment he was showing the flaws in his plan, the next he was saying that he could reach his goal? Near was a man of contradictories. But if Near had the confidence that Suzaku could bring about his desire…

The Prince continued, "I trust I can count on you in the near future, Warrant Officer Kururugi? Battle will soon come, and I may need to count on you."

Suzaku stood up and saluted his superior. "Yes, my lord! I will not let you down!"

Near gave another slim smile. "Good. You are dismissed, Suzaku."

Suzaku nodded gratefully and left the meeting room. He had a newfound confidence in himself, and felt a stronger loyalty toward Near.

It was only many years later, looking back, that it occurred to him how expertly he had been manipulated into trusting the young Prince.

* * *

_"The time has come to make our next strike."_

Kira remained silent after that proclamation, to let the gathered terrorists absorb the information. The masked rebel gazed at the assembled men and women, studying each and every one of them briefly. Since the incident at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, applications for membership in the newly formed Guardians of Justice had skyrocketed. It seemed many of the smaller terror groups scattered across Japan were seeking to join the Guardians, in addition to many individuals in the Ghettos. Even a small fraction of the JLF had joined him, thanks to Kusakabe.

Kira could make out new faces among the men and women sitting around the table, the first of countless Japanese who had been accepted into the Guardians. In here were those the head of the Guardians had made senior members, most of them being from Naoto's group, the deserting Honorary Britannian soldiers, Kusakabe's faction, and a few representatives from the other new members. As the days went by and more people joined the Guardians of Justice (and more people died fighting for them), Light knew that he'd see more new faces added to the group, and other faces disappear forever from the Guardians.

He was disturbed from his musings as, at last, someone spoke. It was Aizawa who was the first to ask the obvious question. "Where, Kira?"

The vile man smirked under his helmet. Aizawa was one of the most capable men here, from the original terrorist cell headed by Ohgi. In his opinion, Aizawa would have been a far better leader than Ohgi had been. He wondered why the older man simply hadn't taken over once Naoto had been killed, instead of allowing that bumbling oaf Ohgi to become leader.

He laid down a series of pictures, spreading them around the circular table. The pictures were of the warehouse district that the Refrain dealers used as their hideout. It was also where C.C. and Kallen's mother were being held prisoner.

The senior members studied the pictures. Again, it was Aizawa who spoke up. "I think I remember seeing this place before. Isn't it rumored that the Refrain dealers have their lair there?"

Various reactions came from the former police detective's speculation. Many had expressions of outrage, while others wore a grim look.

It was well known that the Refrain dealers abused the Japanese populace with their drugs. Aside from Refrain, they used many other common types. However, Refrain was the most used and most known, for good reason. Refrain had the ability to help oneself relive their happiest memories, as if it was happening right before them again.

Even though the drug seemed to be one of the greatest ever invented, it had a terrible side effect. Refrain was addictive, to say the least. You tried it once; you were almost guaranteed to be addicted to it for life. Refrain addicts had to take doses of the drug two or three times a day to fight off withdrawal symptoms. If they did not, then they would die. The withdrawal symptoms were horrible, even worse than most other illegal drugs. On the surface Refrain may seem like an alluring drug, but it would destroy your life if you weren't careful.

Some people here had seen the effects of Refrain first-hand, Kira knew that. Unless he was mistaken, Aizawa himself was a recovering Refrain addict, and he also knew that Kusakabe had had a sister that had become a victim to the drug. Kira knew he'd get no objections to taking out the monsters poisoning and abusing the Japanese.

_"Correct, Aizawa. That will be our target. We will take down the Refrain dealers a peg. I am confident that when we succeed here, it'll be the first step toward getting that despicable drug out of the hands of our people. Are their any objections?"_

As he predicted, there were none. Kira smiled.

_"Good. Now, here is what we'll do…."_

* * *

_The immortal V.V. heard the door to his prison creak open. He raised his head, expecting his brother or another one of the Order members…but the man entering was neither. The mystery man did not wear the robes of the Order, nor did he look anything like Charles._

_V.V.'s visitor walked over to his cage, a key visible in his hand. The unknown figure put it in the lock, and turned the key. The door to V.V.'s cage swung open. Hardly believing what was happening, the young immortal stared suspiciously at his possible savior._

"_What, has Charles come to give me another pointless execution for his amusement?" _

_The man chuckled in response. "No, your Highness. My master sent me to free you from your captivity. Come, we do not have long. My master knows all about you, the Order, and the nature of Geass. You could say my lord is…sympathetic to you."_

_V.V. knew a liar when he saw one, and this man, whoever he was, _wasn't _lying. He knew that this guy was serious. Finally, after being imprisoned here for so long….it was hard to believe…still, though…_

"_Why should I trust you?" V.V. asked._

_The man replied, "When my master succeeds in her plot, Marianne is yours."_

_He offered the immortal his hand to help V.V. up to his feet. With a wicked grin, V.V. took it._

**End Phase Eight**

* * *

***The pound is the British monetary system, if I am correct. I don't think it's ever stated in Geass what money the Britannians used, so I decided to go with the one Great Britain uses in real life.**

**A special thanks to my beta-reader, Manysidestome, who I couldn't do this fic without. Thank you all for reading the newest installment of Light of the Revolution. Hope you all enjoyed it. Things will be picking up next chapter, as Light enacts his plan to rescue C.C. and Kallen's mother, while Clovis develops closer into the conspiracy behind his mother's death.**

**Who freed V.V. and why, you may ask? Who found Ryuk's Death Note? When will I start to update at a faster rate? All this and more will (or will not) be answered in the coming chapters. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time! And everyone, have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Refrain, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

* * *

_In the history of the Holy Empire of Britannia there have been, as of right now, three civil wars. The first two were caused by a power-struggle between the two eldest princes, and both wars were resolved in a matter of months. For more information on the first two civil wars, please see volume two._

_As for the third civil war, however, it was the most violent and bloody one to date. It occurred when Emperor Harold ve Britannia died of a stroke, leaving no heir (of age) to take the throne. Emperor Harold had five children, though all but two of them were barely into their teens. No suitable heir was left to take the throne. Thus, chaos broke out._

_No planning had ever been done for an event such as this. The Nobles of Britannia all clambered toward the throne, each seeing this as their chance to take power. Nearly the entire royal family was assassinated, and a brutal civil war reigned for almost a decade. This all changed when Charles zi Britannia, thought dead when he and his brother mysteriously vanished, came back into the picture._

_At the youngest age recorded in the Empire, he became the new royal leader of Britannia. With the personal backing of the main heads of the navy and army, Charles' rule was virtually unchallenged in those first few years. Many thought that his time in power would see more suffering, due to his inexperience. However, with the peace that followed Charles' rule brought the nation of Britannia back into the light. It would be in the decades to follow, though, that truly would show how much different from he was from his kind, peaceful, father._

_Excerpt from_ The History of the Holy Empire of Britannia: Volume Five

* * *

Even though it was pitch-black tonight, Matsuda could see his target clearly through the scope of his weapon. The shuffling form of his target could be seen through the eye-view, trying to look as casual as possible while holding an automatic rifle. Of course, the man was failing quiet badly. If it weren't for the fact that the police was bribed to stay away and the area around the warehouse district was virtually deserted, someone would have investigated by now.

"_Matsuda, you and the rest of the former soldiers of Britannia will take out the guards surrounding the district. You must do it fast, and make sure to be silent. We do _not _want to alert the drug dealers inside that they are under attack. If your part in this does not go perfectly, then our operation will be ruined. I trust you, Matsuda. Do not fail me now."_

The words of Kira rang in Matsuda Touta's head. He made sure that the silencer was still attached to his weapon. The former Honorary Britannian took a breather to calm himself from his fears. He would not fail Kira, not now. He would make sure everything ran smoothly! As the new commander for the group, he had to.

Back when the team had still been apart of the special forces of Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi had been their leader. But that fool had refused to join Kira, and now Matsuda had been made the new leader (mostly because he was the oldest and most experienced of the group, not to mention Kira had chosen him as the squad's representative in the meetings of the senior members). The guys had been reluctant to have him as their commander at first, but Matsuda had managed to prove himself to them. Now was to be their first mission since defecting to the terrorists. He just hoped they wouldn't screw this up.

However now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. This was not the right moment for thinking, Matsuda chided himself; he had a job to do. It was time to do it!

"This is Squad Leader. Everyone, report." Matsuda murmured into his radio. The rest of his teammates began to signal in one by one.

_"Aki Fumio, reporting in sir."_

_"Haruo Iwao, gun loaded and checking in."_

_"Hotaka Kou, ready to bust open some Brit skulls, sir!"_

_"Kenji Daichi, ready to fire."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, Ryo Osamu here too. Can we get this over with now?"_

"All right, everyone cut the chatter and focus. Kira is counting on us, and we cannot make a mistake here. Everyone have your targets in sight?" Matsuda asked. A succession of 'affirmatives' chorused in.

After a moment Matsuda responded to his teammates. "Good. Let's be lucky that they don't have as many guards on patrol tonight. Now, you'll all fire on my mark."

Matsuda counted to three. "Fire!"

The once NPA trainee fired a shot, sending a bullet straight into the skull of his target. The man dropped to the ground. After making sure the target was dead, Matsuda called the rest of his group. They all reported that their targets were dead.

"Good. All visible perimeter guards are down. Ok guys, let's pack up and move in as fast as we can. Everyone else is counting on us. Go, go, go!"

* * *

_Corpses were scattered around the room. Blood stained the walls. Bullets holes spread across the floor. Through the carnage a lone, beautiful woman stood alive, two smoking pistols in her hands. Not a speck of blood ruined her flawless appearance. She showed no emotion at the bloodbath around here. If anything, she had a serene, peaceful look on her face._

_Another person stepped into the room, much younger than that of her companion. She as well showed no revulsion to the dead and dying littered about. Actually, she looked quite pleased at the results._

_"Good work Sarah. Now, keep watch. I promise not to take too long."_

_The older woman turned to her as the girl marched toward a computer at the rear of the room. She took a seat and began to type rapidly on the key- pad._

_"Master, we must hurry, though. We have 2.42 minutes before help arrives." The woman said, turning to quickly shoot a nearby now-dead body._

_The girl nodded and continued to type at swift speeds. Within another minute she was done, and a disk was ejected from the device. The girl pocketed and said, _

_"All right, let's go."_

_Her companion nodded, and the two raced out of the room and down the corridor connecting to it, just as the sound of other approaching soldiers echoed across the hall. The young girl paused and smiled, casually tossing back something toward the room they had just left. She then sped away again, quickly catching up to her companion._

_Not too long after their retreat, another contingent of soldiers burst into the room. They all looked horrified at the bloodbath before them. _

"_My god, what the hell happened here?" the commander dared to speak, breaking the stunned silence among them all. Then, a small beeping sound came from a nearby object, which he had only then noticed. His eyes grew wide as he immediately recognized it._

"_Oh shi—!" the commander started to say, but then a roaring sound cut him off. He felt a brief surge of pain as his body was torn to shreds, then all went blank. _

* * *

On hindsight, perhaps giving up his title as a 'prince' wasn't such a good idea.

At least, that was what one part of his mind was saying to Clovis as he lay on his bed in the Warrick Palace. Now that his ties to the Royal Family were severed, this was all he had left: this palace on the countryside of the capital and his mother's personal fortunes. Clovis had given up everything else when he'd surrendered his claims to the throne, after seeing how much of a heartless monster Charles actually was.

The memory of their confrontation made Clovis seethe with anger. He could never see how Gabriella had ever loved that man, and now Clovis knew that the Emperor had never actually cared for his mother at all. Gabriella had devoted her _life_ to him and helping to make Britannia a better place, and this was how he repaid her?! That cold-blooded demon would _pay_ for his crimes….

Of course, none of that mattered right now. What did matter was finding out who killed his mother, and making sure they were brought to justice. This would be no easy feat though, and it was even made harder by the fact that Clovis was now just a regular citizen.

Yeah, maybe giving up his title in the heat of the moment hadn't been such a good idea…

But there was no reversing this now; Clovis would just have to make due with what he had. Thankfully he wasn't broke, he could last on the funds his mother left behind for a time. And this house was his, so he wouldn't be homeless. Not to mention Clovis still had a few friends in the Royal Family, perhaps he could persuade them to open up an official investigation. He was better off then he could have been, and better off than past disowned Heirs had been.

The door to his room opened up. Clovis looked to see his manservant Xavier (Xavier had worked for his mother for years, and had always been remarkably loyal to the both of them) and, to his surprise, Euphemia at the entrance.

"Lord Clovis, Princess Euphemia is here to see you." Xavier said, giving a bow. Clovis sat upright and nodded.

"I can see that, Xavier. I'm not blind, you know. An idiot that made a horrendous mistake in the heat of the moment, but I'm not blind."

"Ah, good to know you're not being too hard on yourself Lord Clovis. I'll leave you two alone. Call for me if you need my assistance, my lord." Xavier gave another bow to the both of them and exited the room. The door closed behind him.

"So Euphie, what are you here for? I'm guessing you heard what happened." Clovis said after a moment of silence. The pink-haired (Clovis still wondered how that was her _natural_ hair color) maiden gave a hesitant smile.

"I have. I must say, you had plenty of guts punching our father. It's the only thing the Court can talk about." Euphie said smiling.

"Personally I don't care what those stuck-up brats are talking about. They could gossip about me all they want, I don't care." Clovis said, giving his own small smile. Something else occurred to him then. Euphie wouldn't just come to tell him about this…what else was she here for?

"Hm, this can't be the only thing you came to tell me. What else is there?" Clovis asked. For some reason, Euphie looked agitated after he asked his question.

"Is something wrong?" Clovis continued, mystified by Euphemia's behavior. The Princess clenched her fists tightly, now visibly shaking. Just what was going on with his sister?

"Clovis I've…I've done something bad. Something horrible, that I've only now just realized. You have a right to know but…you're going to hate me after I've told you." Euphemia seemed on the verge to tears. Clovis got up from his bed and walked over to her. The young man took her hand.

"Euphie, I love you like Cornelia loves you, even though you're not my full sister. You, Nunnally, and even Lelouch are all very dear to me. You could never do anything that would make me hate you." He soothed, gently squeezing her hand. Clovis hated to see Euphie in such distress like this, and wanted to do his best to help her.

"No, you will hate me Clovis. I…" Euphie trailed off, looking away. Finally she looked him in the eye and continued.

"I'm the reason your mother is dead, Clovis."

* * *

"You have the money?"

"Yes."

Through the bright lights shined on her, Kallen struggled to see the refrain dealers. She had yet to see C.C. or her mother, but it was possible they hadn't been brought in yet or she couldn't make them out. She hoped they would be brought out soon.

This was it, she thought, the moment of truth. If everything went according to Light's plan, then they would be dealing a major blow to the refrain industry in Japan. And if not…

Kouzuki did not want to think of that possibility.

"Good. Where's the money? I don't see any bags on you. You better not be planning anything."

She glanced at her watch. Good, it was time now. Now these demons were going to pay for what they'd done. Kallen let herself smile as she began the countdown.

"Five."

"Huh?"

"Four."

"Just what game are you playing, girl?! Hand us the money now your we'll spatter your mother and your friend's brains all over the floor!"

"Three."

"Listen you little—!"

"Two."

"That's it girl, you're asking for it!"

"One."

"Men, open fi—!"

"Zero."

The side doors to the warehouse opened before the drug dealers even knew what hit them. A stun grenade was thrown in by one of Touta's men, throwing off the drug dealers off. A series of gunshots were heard, then silence. The lights were cut off and the building was bathed in darkness.

It was all over before Kallen even knew it.

Matsuda approached Kallen, turning on a flashlight. "You ok?"

Kallen nodded. "Fine, now let's go. We have some hostages to save."

Together they retreated from the building and cautiously began to spread out, searching the warehouses to see where C.C. and Kallen's mother were being held. Kallen ended up being left alone with Touta as they began to search.

The sound of someone trying to talk through Matsuda' radio nearly made Kallen suffer from a heart attack. She glared at the man, who fumbled to get the device.

"Matsuda here," he whispered into the machine. The garbled voice of Kira came back.

_"….ort. I repeat, report Matsuda. Was—"_

Static cut off Kira. Kallen once again wished the Guardians had better access to technology. While the things they did have were mostly good, there were some things in the black market the Guardians could not yet afford. Which was why they had to deal with a busted radio like this.

Kira's voice came back in, _"—ion successful? Was the mission successful?"_

"_Hai_ Kira, it was successful. As far as we know all the dealers here are dead, though a few more could be lying around. We haven't found C.C. or Kallen's mother, but we're still searching."

"Good. Continue, and get out of there once you've found her."

The device clicked off. Matsuda hastily put it away in a pouch and the duo renewed their search.

"Here, let's try this building." Matsuda walked toward a warehouse at random and carefully opened the door. Matsuda scanned the room for enemies before heading in, his finger on the trigger of the rifle. Kallen followed him in.

"Clear," Matsuda announced, seeing nothing but some storage in the building. He did notice the entrance to another room, however. Indicating the door to Kallen, he stalked over to it, with the pilot not far behind him. As quietly as he could the soldier opened the door and walked in.

"I think I've found her!" Matsuda shouted. Kallen came running into the room. In the center of the small room was a bound and gagged C.C. Matsuda hurried over to her and began to undo her bonds.

"Are you ok?" Matsuda asked after taking off her gag. C.C. raised one eye lazily at him.

"Oh sure, I'm fine. I'm starving, cold, and have all sorts of drugs in my system that could be affecting me destructively in ways I don't know yet, but otherwise I'm completely fine. How are you?"

As Matsuda sputtered for a response, Kallen looked around the sparse room. Something about this didn't feel right to her. Something was off here, but what? They'd killed all the drug dealers here, and….

Wait. The drug dealers…

"Matsuda, don't you think something is wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kallen? I don't see anything wrong." Matsuda said. He finished freeing C.C. and helped the woman to her feet.

_"Baka!_ There's something wrong here; I know it. Haven't you noticed the lack of other people here? For a warehouse district this size, don't you think the refrain dealers would have more people here to keep an eye on things? Sure, we've killed a few, but they were not enough of them in my opinion to be the only ones here. A place this large would have more people here, right?" Kallen pointed out. Matsuda frowned at that thought.

"Well, Kira did tell us that this would be a small shift. At night, they don't have a lot of people here. The reports Kira obtained said so."

"Even so, why would they have so few here? They'd need more guards to protect this place in case terrorists attacked or the Britannian military finally did something about them. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Matsuda asked.

"Unless they have something here that makes them believe they don't need more than a dozen men protecting this place." Kallen said. Matsuda did not speak after Kallen announced the possibility of this grim fear.

Well…that was a very troubling thought. The notion of what that thing may be, if Kallen was right, chilled Matsuda to his core. Still, he tried to convince himself, Kallen was just being paranoid. The drug dealers were just overconfident in themselves; they didn't have some secret weapon.

Or so he hoped.

"N-now Kallen, you're just being fearful. I can assure nothing is wr—"

Someone trying to contact him via his radio again cut off Matsuda. He quickly got it out for a second time, after making sure C.C. was steady on her feet, and responded.

"Matsuda here. Who is it?"

_"It's Kenji Daichi reporting in, sir. We've found Miss Kouzuki, and are heading your—holy!—"_

Matsuda's eyes lit up with worry. "Kenji, report! What's happening over there?!"

_"—ver! Take cover! Sir, we're under attack! We're pinned down, and Aki's been hit! Hold on, they've stopped firing. Are they…? Wait, what the hell's that thing!? I've…I've never seen something like this before! I-It's too fa—Holy sh—!"_

A scream ensued, then Kenji's voice vanished. Only static could be heard.

"Kenji, report! Report! What the hell's going on over there!?" Matsuda shouted desperately. However, no answer came. Matsuda spat out several curses in Japanese and, surprisingly, Chinese. Kallen didn't understand the other half of what he said but, by C.C.'s raised eyebrow, she took it that the witch knew.

"Alright," Matsuda grabbed his two side arms and handed one to both of the women. "It seems we've ran into some unforeseen trouble. We may have to fight our way out of here. C.C., can you use a gun?"

"I'm ok with them." C.C. said nonchalantly. It seemed that even after all this, the witch did not appear to be affected one bit, much to Kallen Kouzuki's great irritation. No matter what the situation, it looked as if that woman wouldn't show any type of reaction to it, except looking rather bored.

If Matsuda was annoyed by her indifferent attitude, he didn't show it. "Good. Both of you follow me. Whatever you do, _don't_ try to be a hero. More likely than not, it'll get you killed. Stay alert."

Matsuda led them out of the room and outside the storage building, keeping his rifle aimed and ready. No one was in sight, nor did they hear anything. For the dead of night in the Tokyo Settlement, it was a pretty quiet and peaceful night.

Too qui—

All of a sudden the peace was broken, and all hell burst open. Two large, fierce, explosions rippled across the storage facility along with the sporadic sound of gunfire.

Matsuda rushed toward the sound of the fight, Kallen and C.C. trailing behind him.

Another explosion happened, this one closer than before. Matsuda hurried his pace until, as he rounded a corner, he nearly slammed into one of his men.

"Commander! Thank _Kami_ you're here! The others….we had to split up…Aki, he…" Haruo Iwao was covered in soot, dirt, and what appeared to be blood. The young terrorist appeared to be very much out of breath, and looked as if he'd collapse any moment.

Matsuda slung his rifle over his shoulders and grabbed Iwao by his shoulders. "Calm down solider! Now tell me, what the hell's going on here?! Where are the others? Who's attacking?"

Haruo tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but it didn't appear to work. Still, he did his best to explain. "W-We ran into some survivors soon after we found Miss Kouzuki. After a brief exchange of fire, they retreated. I thought it was all over, but…then they released this, this…_monster, _some sort of machine. By _Kami, _it was so fast! Before we knew it, the machine was right in the middle of us! Then…then…"

"It's ok Haruo, you're safe here. Now, what else happened? Did this…machine kill the others?" Matsuda asked, urging him on. Haruo took a shaky breath and tried to continue.

"N-No. Aki told us to retreat while he attempted to hold off the robot. We didn't argue, we just tried to high tail it out of there. Th-then, as we ran off, I heard a scream and…a sudden blast nearly knocked us off our feet, destroying a nearby storehouse. We all split up then, as another blast came even closer to us. Kenji went one way with Miss Kouzuki and…I-I'm not sure where the others are, or what's happened."

Matsuda grimaced and tried to call the others via his radio, but he got no answers. Matsuda mentally berated himself for the decision he came to, but he knew it had to be done.

"Alright, we've got no choice. If the others are still alive, then they'll come back to headquarters. At this point I don't care about subtlety, so long as we get out of here in one piece. Let's move out, now!"

Even though he did not like the prospect of leaving the others behind, Matsuda knew it must be done if they wanted to live. From what Aki described this…beast could easily kill them. He briefly wondered what kind of drug dealers had weapons like this, but that was another question for another time.

Aki seemed more than eager to leave, his will to survive outweighing his distaste of leaving his comrades. However, one look at Kallen proved she was dead against it.

"Matsuda, we can't leave! My mother…"

"Kallen, we're leaving. Now!" Matsuda said. The tone of his voice indicated that there'd be no debate over the subject. "I know you don't like this, and neither do I! I don't want to leave my men behind. But if what Haruo's said about this machine is true, then we've got to get out of here before we all die. Now, let's go! That an _order!"_

Kallen simmered with rage, but she knew Matsuda was right. However reluctantly she wanted to go, they had no other choice.

"Fine, let's g—"

The roar of an explosion interrupted the redhead. With increasing fear, the group looked to see a creature of some sort amid the flames and wreckage. The fire obscured most details of the machine, though they were able to see one thing; wicked, crimson eyes. It then stepped forward, its piercing eyes locking onto them.

"That's it!" Haruo cried with horror. An instant later he opened fire on the beastly machine, hoping to kill it before it had a chance to fight. Sadly, it was in vain.

With unimaginable speed, the monster jumped into the air just before Haruo fired upon it. Then in the blink of an eye it was right in the middle of them, two blades extended from its forearms.

With a swift, brutal kick, the machine knocked Haruo's rifle from his arms and nearly caused him to fall on the ground. Before Haruo even had time to react the beast was in front of him, and with a quick move it decapitated him.

Matsuda let out a howl of fury, got his rifle out, and proceeded to empty a clip into the murderous demon. Again, it seemed to dodge with unbelievable velocity. In the second it took for Matsuda's brain to process he had missed the thing, it had appeared beside him and knocked him to the ground with a swish of its right arm.

Realizing she'd be next, Kallen raised her pistol and tried to score a hit. It easily dodged all her bullets and, in a flash, was before Kallen. It knocked aside her gun and raised a blade.

"No!"

C.C. pushed Kallen out of the way, just as the brutish creature thrust its arms forward. C.C. let out a gasp as its blades punctured her chest, and emerged from her back. However, C.C., for some reason, began to smile. Looking past the monster, she opened her mouth and uttered,

"Checkmate."

Matsuda took this moment to fire upon the beast. Before the machine could withdraw the blades from C.C., it began to get riddled with bullets, which (unfortunately) passed through the monster and also went into C.C. Matsuda continued to fire until he had unloaded a clip into the thing, choosing then to stop. The blades inside C.C. retracted back into the machine's forearms. It turned slowly to face its attackers, its now visible internal components sparking with electricity. It took one step forward…then in a single motion it collapsed onto the ground, its crimson eyes going blank.

Matsuda slowly stood back up, just in case the machine really wasn't dead. He shot it once in the head, just to be sure. It did not get back up. Matsuda then rushed over to C.C., who was now bleeding profusely. Kallen quickly joined him after getting a hold of herself.

"C.C., stay with us! It'll be all right; we'll get you some help. You'll be patched up in no time, now stay awake!" Matsuda said, trying to keep the dying woman conscious. They all knew however, it wouldn't end well. Along with her stab wounds, C.C. had more than a dozen, still bleeding, bullets wounds. At the rate she was losing blood, C.C. wouldn't have much time left.

"Damn it, I'm a soldier; not a doctor!" Matsuda cursed to himself, regretting his choice to become a police officer instead of a surgeon at that moment.

After quickly composing himself, Matsuda turned his head toward Kallen. "Kallen, stay with her, I've got to find the others and radio in with Kira! Make sure she doesn't lose consciousness, and try to find something to stop the bleeding!"

Kallen didn't even have a chance to reply before Matsuda stood back up and ran away. She quickly started to tear off strips of C.C.'s clothes and began to wrap them around her various wounds, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry Kallen, I'll be fine." C.C. managed to say, despite the massive amount of pain she must have been in. Kouzuki continued to do her best to bandage C.C.'s wounds, which wasn't good enough. C.C.'s eyes began to close.

"Hey!" Kallen quickly shook the green-haired witch in an attempt to keep her conscious. "Stay with me now! We'll be getting you to a hospital soon enough, so don't you dare die on me!"

"Don't worry, I won't. I was only trying to take a nap. It seems I underestimated the damage." C.C. casually said. Kallen gave C.C. a perplexed look, but took another look at her injuries. To her amazement, C.C.'s wounds seemed to be healing by themselves at an incredible rate. They no longer appeared to be bleeding, and it wouldn't be much longer until the injuries sealed themselves.

"Just what _are_ you.?" Kallen asked, knowing that no ordinary human could heal like this.

"A witch." C.C. said, smirking in response.

_"Freeze!"_

Kallen stopped what she was doing and slowly turned her head toward the unknown voice, to see several armed Britannians aiming rifles at her. Off to the side two armed foes aimed their weapons at Matsuda, her mother, and the rest of his surviving men, all of whom were now disarmed. Aki Fumio was noticeably absent.

"Good, looks like this is the last of these monkeys. Thought you could all simply stroll in here and kill us, eh? Well, it's too bad that you didn't count on our secret weapon here." One man spoke up, presumably the leader. He gave a brief glance toward the broken shell of the deadly machine.

"I sure didn't expect you to kill it, though. Not bad, for a bunch of inferior Numbers. Good thing we have a backup model we can still sell to the military. Now, it's time you all paid for the trouble you've caused us. Both of you stand up! Slowly, now. My men are a little too trigger happy, and will fire if they see even the slightest sign of resistance."

Scowling deeply, Kallen did so, C.C. following her action. The leader motioned for them to go to their companions. Kallen and C.C., grudgingly, complied.

"Now, time for a little session of revenge. Our fallen comrades will be avenged! All hail Britann—!"

The ground shook violently as storehouses not too far-off from them began to explode, throwing everyone off balance. Matsuda took the chance provided to them and tackled one of the armed thugs, Kenji, Ryo, Hotaka, following suit. They quickly grabbed their enemies' weapons and opened fire before they could fight back. By the time the explosions had subsided, the remaining drug dealers were dead.

"Well, it seems those timed explosives we planted around here came in handy after all." Kenji commented.

"Come on, we'd better leave now. No doubt those explosions will attract the attention of the Britannian police soon enough." Matsuda said, stowing away his weapon.

"But what about Aki and Haruo?" Hotaka asked, glancing at the latter's corpse.

"We don't have time to recover the bodies, as much as I'd like to give them proper burials. We can hold funeral services later. We've got to go now, otherwise their sacrifices will be in vain." Matsuda said, regret evident in his tone. Kenji, Hotaka, and Ryo nodded.

"Are…you all right?" Kallen asked her mother with some uneasy, looking over at her.

"I'm fine, Kallen." Miss Kouzuki assured, giving her daughter a faint smile.

"Well," Kenji began, "At least we're safe no—"

_"Die Eleven scum!"_

Kallen whipped her head around, just in time to see a barely alive drug leaning on a wall lift his pistol and fired, the bullet heading straight to her mother. Miss Kouzuki gasped as the projectile entered her chest and pierced her heart. She swayed for a second until she fell to the ground.

At first, there was silence. Kallen stared at her mother, who was bleeding more by the second. After that second, however, it seemed as if the gates of hell themselves had broken loose as Kallen unleashed an unearthly howl of rage. With eyes full of bloodlust, Kallen hurried toward the dying Britannian faster than he could fire again. She swiftly knocked the pistol from his hand and proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the guy.

Matsuda and the others snapped out of their stupor. Kenji and Matsuda went to restrain Kallen, while Hotaka and Ryo went to check on Miss Kouzuki.

Kenji attempted to grab her arms, but got backhanded in the face for his effort. Matsuda ducked a punch inadvertently sent at him, and succeeded in grabbing Kallen's wrists and tried to restrain her. The young teen struggled to free herself from his iron grip.

"Kallen, stop it! He's already dead!" he shouted. Kallen stopped her fierce struggling to see that, indeed, the Britannian she had assaulted had stopped breathing. This calmed her down, until she remembered her mother.

Kallen broke out of Matsuda's grasp, though he wasn't trying to hold her any longer. Kallen ran over and knelt beside her mother—

To see that she was already dead. Kallen stared at her in disbelief, hoping that her mother was just pulling some cruel prank. That'd she be opening her eyes any moment, smiling and apologizing for the inappropriate joke she was playing…

But her eyes did not open.

"I'm sorry Kallen…she was dead the moment she hit the ground. Even if we had the proper medical tools, we wouldn't be able to revive her. I am deeply sorry." Hotaka said. Kallen ignored him and took his mother's hand, willing for him to be wrong.

"No…" she whispered, tears threatening to overwhelm her. Matsuda gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kallen…I know this must be hard for you, but we've got to leave now. The police will be here any minute, and we can't let ourselves be killed. Got it?"

Kallen gave a shaky nod. Using all her will power, Kallen stopped herself from breaking down and crying then and there. She slowly stood back up, looking over at her mother's body.

"We'll…have to leave her, won't we?"

"Kallen, I promise you we'll get her body back, whatever it takes. Now, we've got to leave." Matsuda said.

"Very well." Kallen simply said.

The group silently made their way out, as sirens in the distance began to be heard. And in the area they had left behind, a pair of blinking crimson eyes came back online…

**End Phase Nine**

* * *

**Thus ends another chapter of Light of the Revolution! Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas to all! I know, another really late update, but at least I updated before Christmas. At least, as of the time I am writing this. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also hope everyone here has a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**Also, I may soon be changing the name of this fanfic. I believe I may be shortening the title of this fic to simply, 'The Revolution', just so you all know. So don't be surprised to see this fic under a different title in the near future. I can imagine that a lot of you may wonder as to what exactly the machine that attacked Kallen and the others were. That will be explained in the near future. **

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and special thanks to my beta-reader Manysidestome. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	10. Prelude to Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Death Note. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this?****

* * *

**

"_What did you say?!"_

_The normally calm and composed Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, grabbed the messenger by the cuff of his shirt and hoisted him into the air, bringing him face-to-face with the livid King._

"_Th-the m-message from the O-Order, sir, was that s-someone named 'V.V.' escaped, y-your majesty." The quivering and seriously terrified courier stammered, the look on his face indicating he might wet his trousers in the next few seconds. The Emperor continued to hang the man in the air; his fierce look seeming to go into the messenger's very soul._

_Then, after scowling at the poor man one last time, Charles unceremoniously dumped the messenger onto the floor. He scrambled onto his feet and beat a hasty retreat, his speed probably breaking several world records as he ran. Charles continued to fume in his anger, clenching and unclenching his fists. Then he shouted out something._

"_Cain!" _

_Hearing his name, a member of the Royal Guard came forward from the shadows of the throne room. The guard bowed before his master. _

"_Yes, my liege?" he asked._

"_Warn Marianne that a man named 'V.V.' is on the loose. Also, have Lelouch vi Britannia brought to the Imperial Palace at once! He is to _not _question my orders. Dismissed." Charles ordered. The sentry nodded and went to do as he was told, leaving Charles alone (though if the shapes in the shadows indicated anything, the Emperor seemed to never be truly alone)._

_Charles sighed and took a seat on his throne. At that moment he felt as old as he looked._

"_Now that V.V.'s escaped, there's no telling what he'll do. No doubt he'll try to finish the job he did seven years ago, maybe even try to kill Lelouch. I'm just glad Nunnally is in Area Eleven right now. She's much safer there…"_Mello and Near ri Britannia stared through the glass window, each scrutinizing the scene before them. Strapped to a table in the center of the room before them was the damaged, empty husk of a human-looking mechanical beast. Various scientists and engineers from different fields of expertise were around the room, studying the strange machine before them. While they did that, four soldiers stood at the corners of the room, training their rifles on the monster. It had not come back to life, and there was little likelihood it would, but they were taking no chances now.

* * *

The two princes remained silent for a few more moments before one of them spoke up.

"What _is_ that thing?"

"I'm glad you asked, your Excellencies!"

The duo turned to their right to see a young, vibrant man exiting the room before them and approaching his superiors. The young man gave a quick bow before continuing.

"This 'machine', if one could refer to an advanced piece of technology such as this, is quite the extraordinary find. It's unlike anything we've ever seen. Of course, we've made great leaps forward in the field of Robotics, the Knightmares are evidence of that, but this is _very _different. Oh pardon me; I am Major Lloyd Asplund. I believe we've meet before, Viceroy Mello. And it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well, Prince Near."

Mello nodded. "Yes, I remember you, Major Asplund. How could I forget someone like you, who leads Brother Schneizel's little project? Anyway, please, continue."

Near said nothing but simply studied Lloyd. He took that as the other Prince's approval, and went on again.

"Yes, well, as I mentioned, the work of art in there is unlike anything the Empire possess. I can say for sure _we _didn't make it, but we're not yet sure who did. The thing is so complex; we're having a hard time figuring it out. All we know for sure is that some dead drug dealers managed to get their hands on it. From who and where, we do not know." Lloyd said, giving brief glances over at the unfamiliar machine as his colleagues continued to work on it.

"I see," Near began, speaking up for the first time since Lloyd showed up. "Can you make any initial guesses or theories as to its origins or purpose, Major Asplund? Could the terrorists of Area Eleven have made it? I doubt it, but sometimes the things we least suspect turn out to be true."

Lloyd shook his head. "No, you're right. Unless they have over a dozen genius scientists and engineers working for them, the Eleven's couldn't have made it. It's just about as intricate and complicated to make as an advanced Knightmare Frame, my lord. If not more so. If anything, it's likely the Chinese Federation or the Euro Universe created it. As for its purpose…well, it seems to be a type of war machine. It has numerous weapons implanted within its frame, ranging from lethal blades to even a small rocket launcher. Not to mention the armor this thing has. If you ask me, this guy was made to take on an entire army."

Mello emitted something close to a growl and gave a look at the abnormal instrument. "Then if this thing's been mass-produced, and if it's in the hands of either of our enemies, it could mean trouble for the Britannian Empire…"

"Exactly! Well, at least we're lucky to have gotten our hands on this specimen. If we're fortunate, we might be able to…"

Lloyd cut himself off as he became distracted by what the men and women in the room were doing as they continued their work. Then Lloyd's eyes lit up in something close to terror and he shouted,

"_Wait! _Don't press that…!"

The warning came a moment too late. In the room, blood-red eyes flickered back into existence.

* * *

"You are an interesting woman, to say the least, C.C."

The woman in question sat on a bed, looked up at her interrogator, giving him a bored expression. Idly, she began to play with a strand of her hair.

"Your point being, Light?"

The man in question paced back and forth between the sitting woman, sending occasional stares at her as he walked. He did not give the impression that he was amused at all at her uninterested appearance, or how she seemed to be basically ignoring him while toying with her hair.

"I've been going through the reports submitted by Matsuda and the others, and your miraculous recovery while being severely wounded has raised some questions that need answering." Light said, sternly looking at the girl. C.C. continued to appear indifferent.

"Oh, is that so?" the witch simply said in reply. Light scowled and walked over to her in a single step, grabbing C.C. roughly by her shoulders.

"I'm tired of your games, woman! You will answer my questions, and you will give me straight answers. You and I both know no average human could have recovered from those injuries as quickly as you did. Just what are you?"

C.C. gazed at Light with some mild annoyance, at last showing a feeling. "You really wish to know of what I am?"

"Yes, witch. I want the truth, and nothing but the truth. I will accept your lies no longer."

"I'd answer back with another cliché, but that's not entirely appropriate at the moment." C.C. said. Light scowled again, his temper growing thin with her.

"Get to the point!"

"Very well," C.C. continued, giving a quick roll of her eyes. As she talked, she clutched a strange looking stuffed animal (Cheese-kun, as C.C. referred to it) to her chest.

"As you can obviously tell from the moment I met you, I am no ordinary human. To make the time-consuming story I have short, I'll come out and say it: I am an immortal, Light Yagami."

Silence met C.C.'s declaration. Light Yagami slumped into a chair, seemingly stunned enough that he couldn't come up with a response.

"Immortality," Light breathed, speaking at last. "I had several theories as to your astonishing recovery, but _immortality! _I never even thought of that possibility…"

It was at that moment that C.C. saw Light give a most frightening look, more fear provoking then she had seen in many, many years (it seemed that Mao now had competition for the best insane, gleeful look). He stared at her, with a fire in his eyes that C.C. had never seen before. If she could describe the feeling she felt as Light gazed on her, it would be something akin to…

_Hunger._

And it was gone in the blink of an eye, as if it had never been there before. Once again an emotionless mask had taken over his face, and whatever true expression Light was feeling was locked away.

"Living forever is not all its cracked up to be, boy. Remember that. I've learned that the hard way."

C.C. stood up and walked over to the door. Her partner made no move to stop the witch. She opened the door before giving one last glance at Yagami.

"If you'll excuse me, there's someone that needs my help for the moment. If you're truly her friend, then I suggest you go comfort her as well."

The door closed before Light could say anything. Which was just as well, for Light could contain himself no longer. A wide smile broke across his face, as the Japanese youth's devious mind absorbed the fact that C.C. was immortal.

"Immortality…C.C., I do believe you're going to be more useful to me then I thought."

* * *

When they had arrived from the warehouse district, and they had given Kira a debriefing on what had happened, Kallen Kouzuki did not cry. When they had reached the part of her mother's death, the strong girl still did not cry. Even after the debriefing had ended, and Matsuda had offered to comfort her if she wanted a shoulder to cry on, Kallen had outright refused and did not let any tears stream down her eyes.

When she had reached her room aboard the Guardian's of Justice base, and Kallen had closed the door behind her and had collapsed on her bed…_then _she cried. The young girl could hold out no longer, and let the tears flow from her eyes.

Call her foolish, but despite it all—despite the fact that her mother had still been hopelessly in love with her father, despite the fact she was a weak-willed spineless coward who still lived with her step-mother all because of that man, despite the fact that she loathed her mother all because of this—Kallen still _loved _her. Regardless of it all, Kallen Kouzuki couldn't help but still love that idiotic, irrational woman.

And now she was dead, and it _hurt_. By _Kami, _it hurt so _much! _

To say the least, Kallen hadn't had the best of relationships with her mother. It especially hadn't improved when Naoto died. If it was possible, it had gotten worse. Her mother had become more withdrawn, _(no doubt becoming a refrain addict, if she wasn't already by then, she would later think), _and Kallen had become more angry and fully devoted herself to Ohgi's (formerly Naoto's) rebel cell. Even as mother and daughter had become more distant, even as the elder Kouzuki had become more addicted to refrain and continued to serve at that house, even as Kallen hated her mother more each and every day for all that she had done—

She had never stopped loving her. Somewhere deep inside her, Kallen had never completely ceased loving her mother. At some level, Kallen knew her mother must have had other reasons to stay at that house besides loving that man, but she had never really given it any thought, nor had cared at the time. But now…now…

Kallen couldn't help but still care her, no matter how much it hurt, no matter what her mother had done. And oh _God_ did it hurt, _ithurtithurtithurt__—_

The pain from her mother's death was almost unbearable. Before, Kallen thought she wouldn't bat an eye if her mother suddenly dropped dead. Now though, she felt what any loving child who loved for their parents would feel if they had them suddenly taken away from them.

The young, grief-stricken girl continued to pour out her emotions, letting herself cry more and more. Best cry all she could now, for there could be no tears later—

The door to her room opened, and Kallen immediately straightened up, doing her best to end her sobbing. She hoped it wasn't Matsuda; she couldn't deal with that man now…

But no, it thankfully wasn't. It was C.C. who stood at the door, gently shutting it behind her as she stepped inside. There was a full moment of silence before Kallen was able to speak up.

"Get out," she croaked, her voice somewhat sore from her weeping. "I don't need your pity."

C.C. gave her a look that seemed wiser beyond her years, and smoothly settled down onto Kallen's bed, putting an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder.

"Kallen, I've dealt with the loss of a loved one more times than you will ever know, for that which I'm thankful for. I've also seen the loved ones of others die as well, and how they struggled to go on after their death. It must be hard Kallen, I know. It must hurt so much, and it won't get any better anytime soon. With time, you may start to feel well again…but for now, simply let it all out.

Don't stop crying just because I'm here. I can be your shoulder to cry on, Kallen, if you need one. Bottling up all your emotions is never good, and can only end badly. Just let it all out Kallen, I'll be here for you. Don't hold back." C.C. said soothingly. While she spoke in an apathetic and indifferent tone most of the time, here Kallen could tell C.C. was being quite serious, and really did want to help her.

Kallen resisted, stubbornly refusing to shed any more tears…but only for a few minutes. At last the girl could hold out no longer. Kallen latched onto C.C., and began to sob into the older woman's chest. C.C. started to rub her back, and said comforting words to her.

"It's ok Kallen. It'll all be fine. Just let it all out, Kallen. It'll all be fine, Mao…"

C.C. registered the slip a second after she said it, and felt a wave of regret wash through her. Kallen said nothing of it, though, as she continued to weep…

* * *

"What do you mean, Euphie!? How are you the reason my mother is dead?" Clovis asked, not bothering to hide how shocked he was. What…what the hell was Euphie talking about?! How could his sweet, loving, kind sister be the reason Gabriella was murdered? Euphie would never do anything like this!

…Right?

"The day before she died, Gabriella came over to visit me, and we talked about some things. While she was there, we had some drinks, and lunch. I…I didn't think much of it when we thought Gabriella had died of natural causes, but once it became known she was murdered, I…" Euphemia cut herself off, unable to continue any further. The young woman seemed to be on the verge of tears, and looked to be struggling to hold herself together.

Clovis was puzzled for a moment before piecing things together. His mother had been poisoned…than that must have meant…

"The drink she had, it was poisoned, wasn't it?"

Euphie gave a small nod. "Yes. I had it tested, and trace amounts of a poison were found. Oh Clovis…! I'm so sorry, it's my fault she's dead! If it weren't for me, she'd still be alive!" Now Euphemia burst into tears, unable to contain herself any longer.

"That poison was meant for me!" she continued, "Not for her! If I hadn't switched the cups at the last second, she'd still be alive! Oh Clovis…I...I…"

The Princess trailed off again as she continued her crying. Clovis remained speechless, at a loss for words. Just how was he supposed to respond to this? Comforting someone, especially a girl, was never his forte…if anything; he was liable to make her feel worse. It didn't help one bit, either, that a darker part of him _wanted_ to blame Euphemia for Gabriella's murder. Clovis knew that, out of the two, Euphie would be a more valuable target to terrorists, if they were the ones behind this (And it was possible, too. Terrorists from nearly all the Areas had, at one time or another, infiltrated the Britannian Homeland to conduct some sort of terrible act.).

He knew, though, that blaming her would not be the right thing to do. Whether or not Euphie had been the intended target, she was not responsible for this. Clovis loved his sister, and despite this, would not think ill of her. Euphie had done _nothing_ wrong. And she needed to know that.

"Euphemia li Britannia," Clovis declared with a stern voice, "You've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault that my mother is dead. You are as much to blame as I am. Even if you were the intended target, that changes nothing. Besides, Gabriella would not want you to blame yourself for this tragic event. Euphie, you are not responsible for this. The people who murdered her, and may have tried to murder you, are."

The young Princess gave no reply, but her sobs soon turned into sniffles. She strolled over to Clovis and enveloped the former Prince in a grateful hug.

"Well, it's good to see you two have patched things up. Just make sure Cornelia never sees this. She might get jealous." A voice dryly said, his amused tone apparent.

Clovis glanced over Euphemia's shoulder to see Xavier standing at the room's entrance, the door now wide open. Euphie let go of her brother and looked at Xavier as well.

"Xavier, did you…were you listening at the door, the entire time?" Clovis asked carefully, not sure whether he should be angry or amused himself.

"Why, Master Clovis, of course not! The very idea is appalling. I just happened to stand near the door…and I also happened to overhear what the two of you said. It was quite an accident, I assure you." The manservant answered, a wry smile stretched across his face.

"Now I see why Mother always had you at every party she went to. I'm sure you've heard plenty of conversations by 'accident'." Clovis said with a raised eyebrow. Xavier continued to smile.

"Perhaps, Master Clovis. Now, until the time an official investigation is opened into Lady Gabriella's murder, I suggest we take our own course of action. If you do not mind my saying so, of course."

"Not at all, Xavier. What do you have in mind?" Clovis asked. Until an investigation was opened, it would be a good idea to look into her murder themselves. Where could they start, though?

"I'm glad you ask, Master Clovis. I know the perfect place where we can begin our search. If you wish to accompany me, though, you'll have to change your clothes." Xavier said.

The former royalty frowned at that, not liking where this was going. Could he possibly be suggesting…?

"Yes, my lord." Xavier answered to Clovis' unasked question. "We're going _there_. Now, I'll get you the clothes you'll need. You too, Princess Euphemia, if you wish to go with us as well."

"Go where?" Euphie asked.

"Why, to _Royal's Pub_, of course. If a rival noble family murdered Gabriella, it's the only logical place to start. No doubt they would have bragged about it at their own homes, and it's a frequent spot that servants go to get drunk. There's someone there that may help us in our quest to find the killer, too. Now, Lord Clovis, let's get you out of those clothes. By the time I'm through with you, you'll need to look and act like…well, me."

* * *

_One week later, Area Eleven,_

At an unmarked and abandoned warehouse, the Guardians of Justice marveled at the Knightmare Frames before them. They were all recent gifts from the Kyoto House, one of the major benefactors of nearly all the terrorist organizations within Japan. They funded major terrorist groups like the Japan Liberation Front, the Blood of the Samurai, the Emperor's Revenge, and now, the Guardians of Justice.

Apparently Kyoto House now considered the Guardians to be worthy of their attention, which was even clearer by the Frame that garnered the most attention.

The _Guren Mark II_, one of the second generation Japanese made Knightmare Frames, was a fearsome model to behold. It had a sleek, red casing, a monstrous kind of look, and a large metal claw extending from its right arm, where a regular Frame hand should have been. In some ways, it seemed very similar to a demon from hell, if one thought about it. All it was missing were some grotesque horns.

Including the _Guren_, a total of twenty _Burai_ (modified Glasgows, renamed such by the Japanese who had changed them) had also been sent by Kyoto. While not as impressive or powerful as the Guren, they were practical, and could be used well in a fight. Rapidly, the _Burai_ were becoming the Knightmares of choice for most Kyoto-sponsored terrorist cells.

"Man, the Guardians of Justice have sure gained some serious power for Kyoto to take us serious! It's about time, too. Now we can make a difference!" Tamaki exclaimed with a wide smile. Members of the Guardians around them gave related comments, each expressing their own gratitude or joy.

"Kyoto House finally believes in us," Inoue said. "To have sent us this, they must know we'll bring about great change!"

"Exactly! It's about time they recognized our immense importance!" Tamaki agreed cheerily, slinging his arms around the two people nearest to him (which happened to be Kallen Kouzuki and Aizawa Shuichi). Aizawa looked annoyed by Tamaki's action, but did not object. Kallen, on the other hand…

"Tamaki, remove your hand from me unless you want it broken." she growled out. The man quickly did as she said, but scowled at her half a heartbeat later.

"Hey! Just because you're in a sour mood, there's no reason why you…" Tamaki stopped short once he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Mogi Kanzo (a recent addition to the Guardians), silently telling his friend to back off. Though disinclined, Tamaki chose not to further press the issue with Kouzuki.

The others began to drift away, going to inspect the other Knightmare Frames. Before long only Kallen was left staring at the _Guren_, her expression unreadable.

"_Do you like it?" _Kira asked, rising from the shadows. Kallen betrayed no shock or surprise at his unexpected appearance. She gave a shrug at Kira's question.

"It's fine, I suppose. It should prove a useful ace in the future. I just hope you pilot it well." Kallen replied, trying her best to sound apathetic.

"_Who said I was piloting it?" _Kira asked, tossing her the key to the machine. She caught it and frowned upon seeing it.

"You expect me to pilot this thing? It would make more sense for you to. You're our leader, after all. You'd be safer in the Guren, with all its defenses."

"_Kallen, you are a top notch pilot, the best one in our organization. I have no doubt about that. I am but a simple strategist. To use your abilities to the fullest, you must use the _Guren_. Besides, you have an important reason to fight for, do you not?" _the masked man stated. Kallen's eyes flashed with deep rage, but it passed before Kira could fully register it.

"Yes, I do."

To any other person, those words would have ended the conversation. However, Kira pressed forward.

_"If you do not mind, Kallen, I must ask you to be more civil with Tamaki in your next encounter. While I appreciate Mogi keeping his friend in check, that may not last forever. I would be very disappointed if the two of you ever came to blows. In fact, I'd appreciate if you were just more civil in general. You made two new recruits cry just the other day with your harsh berating, after they had only just dropped some equipment. I understand why you've been lashing out at others, but it's been some time since the…incident. I'd like you to tone that down some, if possible. Are we clear?"_

"Yes, sir." Kouzuki said through gritted teeth. He nodded.

"_Good. An odd pair, aren't they? Tamaki and Mogi. Considering one's the silent type and the other's an annoying little chatterbox, one would think they wouldn't get along. It's strange how some things work out." _He mused. Without another word Kira walked away from her, leaving Kallen alone again.

"No, Light." Kallen whispered. The redhead clenched his fists with barely contained anger. "You _don't_ understand, you idiot. You don't understand…"

* * *

Diethard Ried somehow knew from the moment he woke up that today was going to be a bad day for him.

Of course, he had dismissed the feeling at once. However he felt meant nothing about how his day might turn out to be; it would be foolish to think so.

He'd proved himself wrong the moment he accidentally split his morning coffee on his crotch.

From that moment on, it had only gotten worse.

After recovering from the pain, Diethard got a phone-call from his boss. Apparently, he had overslept (damn that cheap alarm clock…), and needed to come to work right away. Diethard quickly threw on some clothes, got into his car, and raced toward work.

Then he'd gotten into a fender-bender halfway to work.

It had taken some time, but Diethard took care of that situation, and finally made it to work. It had been a rough start for the day, he thought, but it could only get better from there.

Then his superior told him he had been demoted because of the Kira Incident.

For the rest of the workday, Diethard's rage festered over that. By the end of the day, though, he had come to accept the fact. Besides, he hoped to not work at Hi-TV much longer. If Lady Luck were on his side, his application to join the Guardians of Justice would be approved.

Feeling somewhat better, Diethard had driven back to his home. No mishaps had happened on the way back, thankfully. Diethard had pulled into his home, exited the car and—

Felt excruciating pain as a large and heavy object made contact with the back of his head. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to blackout then. Upon regaining consciousness, Diethard had found himself in the back of a locked van, speeding toward some unknown destination. Upon arriving at wherever he was at, the back doors had opened up and two Elevens carrying machine guns forced him out.

So now he found himself in his current predicament: his arms bound, a sack over his head, and the muzzle of a gun jabbing into his back, making him march forward to his next destination.

While Diethard had his suspicions, he truly had no idea what was going on. He knew for certain he'd been kidnapped, but by who? Terrorists obviously, but what organization? The JLF? The Guardians?

Further musing on the situation was interrupted when the Eleven behind him roughly made Diethard stop walking. The terrorist then forced him onto his knees, and removed the sack over Ried's face.

The faceless mask of Kira was the first sight that greeted Diethard Ried.

"_Diethard Ried," _Kira drawled out, staring at the Britannian before him. _"You have gotten my attention."_

Diethard's first reaction was to beg for his life. It was a understandable response, considering his life was essentially in Kira's hands at the moment. However, he managed to suppress that impulse. It would do him no good to beg; it'd only make Kira kill him quicker.

His second reaction was to wonder what exactly he had done to gain Kira's attention. The only thing he could think of was sending his application for Guardian membership, and the information about the Britannian assault on Narita. No doubt it would be about the latter.

"I assume," Diethard bravely spoke up, looking up at Kira. "I gained your notice by leaking the information about Narita to you?"

_"Yes, Diethard. Even with the information itself, the fact that it came from a Britannian applying for membership in the Guardians was of, in itself, also very intriguing. Tell me, Diethard, do you hate your country?"_

Diethard reflected on that question for a few minutes before speaking up again. "No, Kira. I don't hate Britannia. But I don't love it either. Truth be told, I'm rather…bored by Britannia. It's almost always the same thing with that nation. Especially with me being a reporter, it can get boring rather quickly."

_"I see. Then why do you wish to join me? Why haven't you tried to join any other terrorist groups? Are you intending to become a spy, and report my actions to Britannia so you can become wealthy?"_ Kira inquired. Diethard smiled and gave out a hearty laugh.

"Please, I'm not stupid enough to do that. Being a spy can tend to get you brutally killed, if you're discovered. Not to mention I'd stick out like a sore thumb. No, that isn't the reason I want to join you. Simply put, you're different than all the other terrorists in Area Eleven, Kira. You were able to kill First Princess Guinevere, outsmart Prince Clovis, hold Princess Nunnally hostage for a time, and no doubt you will soon give Viceroy Mello and Prince Near a run for their money. Your achievements are not to be taken lightly. You've done things many Elevens could only dream of doing." He said.

Kira remained quiet after his speech far longer than Diethard liked. To his relief, the masked terrorist finally gave a response.

_"How remarkable. You are unlike any Britannian I have met before. A very fascinating person you are. Now, as for the information you gave us…?"_

"It is completely reliable, I swear to you, Kira. I have my sources within the Area Eleven government, and they are completely trustworthy. Viceroy Mello will be leading an attack against the JLF on their headquarters in the Narita Mountains. You have my word." Diethard said, giving a short bow. Beneath his mask, Kira smirked.

_"I see. I shall trust you, then. You have proven yourself trustworthy for the time being. I thank you for the information, Diethard Ried. It shall be of great use to us. If all goes well at Narita, you shall soon join the ranks of the Guardians. However…"_

Kira leveled a gun to Diethard's forehead. He gave a slight flinch, but showed no other visible effect to the weapon.

_"If I find out your information is false, or if you betray me in any way, I will kill you myself. Understood, Ried?"_

"Of course, Kira." Diethard said. He made sure to push away the small amount of fear he felt.

_"Excellent. You are free to leave, Diethard. Guards, please return him to his home._" Kira waved off. Diethard did not have time to say anything as he was lifted up, and marched away.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all, Diethard thought.

* * *

"Ten dead, fourteen critically wounded, and twenty more sporting less extensive injuries. And in the end, that infernal contraption had only half of its weapons removed, and it did this. Did we at least get anything salvageable from the remains?" Mello asked with an irritated tone. The man standing before him shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. By the time we were done shooting that thing, not much of it was left. It may have been overkill, but we couldn't take any chances it'd recover. What is left is being checked out by the recently recovered Major Asplund and his team, though they're liable not to find much."

Mihael let out an aggravated groan. "Fine, we'll have to focus on that later. For now, we focus on Operation Endgame. Everything is in place for tomorrow?"

At this question, the other man smiled. "Of course, your Excellency. The Japan Liberation Front will not know what will hit them."

"Perfect." Mello said. A downright malicious grin spreading across his face at the thought of what was to come. "With this victory, Area Eleven will be one stop closer to being under total Britannian domination. The time of terrorism in this Area is coming to a permanent end…"

**End Phase Ten****

* * *

**

**Thus ends another chapter of The Revolution! Yes, I have changed the name. I mentioned I'd do it last chapter, and I have. I have also changed the summary into one I felt was somewhat better. And I have also rewritten chapter 1, to make it better as well. I think I like the new version of chapter one much more than the other one. Just thought I'd let you all know. **

**Now, the Battle of Narita is on! Or rather, will be next chapter. I apologize for the late update. I was sick the first two or so weeks of January, and school kept me quite busy. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time, though that remains to be seen. By the way, I recently saw the 1982 stage version of Sweeney Todd, and I must say, it was quite wonderful! Makes me want to write a villain song for Light to sing in this. Too bad it'd be a bit OOC, and I'm not a good songwriter…**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Until next time (as the Germans say), Auf Wiedersehen! **


	11. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Code Geass.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a boy named Light Yagami. He was born to a rising star within the National Police Agency (NPA), and a famous novelist* (his father and mother respectively). His parents were a loving couple, and they deeply cared for their child. Light had a happy time growing up as a young boy, even if his parents did not always have time for him. And, while reluctant at first, Light came to love his sister Sayu as well, when she was born._

_As a young boy, Light displayed an unusual amount of intelligence for someone his age. Many thought he would become a very talented and gifted boy, as he went on during his life. One would think, though, because of his unusual intelligence, the boy would become a social outcast among his peers, once he began school. However, this was proved not to be the case as Light easily made friends. It did not hurt that the young child had good looks, either._

_As the years came and went, Light Yagami eventually became friends with one Kallen Kouzuki. The two hit it off quite well, even though their personalities dictated that they shouldn't get along. Kallen was hotheaded and aggressive girl who could easily be provoked. Light, although, was a calm and collected boy who could not be driven toward violence unless you outright attacked him. Because of their persona alone, one would think they would never be able to become friends. __Light and Kallen defied that, nevertheless. It seemed they played well off of each other's traits. Light became the kindly, peaceful influence Kallen needed to get into less trouble, and in turn she taught Light how to defend himself if necessary. While the duo did hang out with many others, these two were constant companions, and were inseparable at times. Truly, they were the greatest of pals. Perhaps, someday, they might have even been able to become something more._

_Then Britannia invaded. While it was possible for Light to remain somewhat the same as he once was, fate seemed determined not to let it be so. The events that happened to him following the Britannian takeover of Japan would forever shape this boy's outlooks on life, his morals and values, and ultimately, his dreams of the future. _

_And because of the terrible events that happened to Light after Britannia came, the child he once was and could have become slowly withered and died. _

* * *

The student council chamber was vacant of any sound (oddly enough), and no flurry of activity seemed to be taking place. For those who knew the nature of the Ashford student council, this would seem quite strange. But it would soon become apparent as to why, if one were to look inside the room. Right now, only two people occupied the room, though neither made much noise as the time went by. At last, however, one Millay Ashford audibly broke the silence.

"God, this is boring." Millay sighed, swinging her legs back and forth while she sat on a table. Nearby, Shirley Fenette gave her own groan of boredom.

"Remind me why we're having a meeting again, when all the other's are gone Millay? I could really doing some homework that needs to be done right now." Shirley complained, giving a longing glance at the clock. But to her disappointment, time had not sped up any since she last looked at it.

"Because Shirley," Millay admonished, giving the redhead a fierce glare. "Even if Rivalz, Light, Kallen, and Nina are gone, we're going to have a meeting! We haven't had one cancelled yet, and we're not going to start now!"

Shirley gave her friend an annoyed look. "You mean we're having this meeting and doing nothing just because you care about a petty thing like that?"

"Exactly." Millay said with a smile.

Shirley gave another irritated groan. She tried to think of something that would pass the time. "Well, can't we at least do _something? _Its so dull just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Well—"

"And no, we're not watching another marathon of _Haruhi Suzumiya!_" Shirley hurriedly objected. Millay pouted in response.

"Oh come on, you're no fun! I like that show. It's one of the only intact animes left in Area Eleven. Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good…the first five times." Shirley said. "After the sixth time, it just got annoying. It's no fun to watch the same thing so often."

"Point taken." Millay conceded. Another moment of silence passed between them again.

"So, where did everyone else go?" Shirley asked, giving an additional fleeting look at the clock. The meeting still wasn't any closer to officially ending, to her dissatisfaction.

"Well," Millay began, thinking for a few seconds. "Light said he wouldn't be here today, but never really gave a specific reason. Kallen reported in sick again. As for Nina and Rivalz, Nina's out visiting her parents in Kyoto, while Rivalz said he had a job interview to go to."

"Really? Rivalz, getting an actual job? Hard to imagine." Shirley said with a soft giggle. Millay gave one of her own.

"I know. But apparently he's getting serious now, though I don't know why. Probably needs the money for something, though what I can't think of."

An additional moment of silence descended upon them. Shirley tapped her finger impatiently, but this time managed to resist the urge to look at the clock. No point in disappointing herself further, after all. With a bit of urgency, Shirley searched for some topic in her mind for them to talk about. _Anything _would do, just so long as it broke the silence.

Then something did come to her. "Hey Millay, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Millay said, pausing from swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well…why are you always leading Rivalz on? I mean, we all know about his crush on you. But you never seem to turn him down, or ask him out. Why lead him on?" Shirley asked cautiously. The young school-girl knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she'd always been curious about that, yet never had the time to ask Millay about it until now.

"Well, that _is _a personal question, isn't it? Well…" Millay wondered off, not continuing. After a moment of indecision she went on. "I guess you could say I just don't want to break his heart. I mean, Rivalz is a swell guy and all, but either way, if I went out with him or not, it just wouldn't end up well. I mean, if I flat out turned him down, it'd just crush Rivalz's poor little heart. And if I decided to date him for a while, and then broke up with him, well…that'd hurt him even more. And I don't want to hurt him, if possible. Then there's that last prospect…"

"What's that?" Shirley asked, more than curious now. Everything Millay said made sense to her, she supposed, but still…

"If I do end up dating Rivalz, then there's always the chance I may end up falling in love with him. And that wouldn't end well…for either of us." Millay said, a sad smile on her face.

"Because you're a noblewoman." Shirley finished for her, just now remembering that little fact. Most of the time that tidbit of information usually slipped her mind. After all, Millay hardly acted like some spoiled daughter of a noble family. But she was the only heir to the Ashford family, one of the most famous noble families in all of Britannia right now, because of their early support of Empress Marianne. While it was an easy fact to forget when you knew Millay personally, it was an important factor in her life and for her future.

"Bingo! Yes, I am a noblewoman. Hard to remember that, I know, but it is a fact of my life. At this moment I'm the sole heir to the Ashford Family, and I'm sure Grandfather would never want me to marry a 'commoner' like Rivalz. My parents might be 'ok' with it, but I know for sure Grandfather never would be. And since he's the head of our family, his word is law. To go against it would mean, in my case, certain disgrace and banishment from the Ashford's. I'm sure my Grandfather plans to marry me off to some Prince of Britannia or other noble family, to further his political ambitions. He might tolerate me dating those not of nobility, but he'd never let me marry any of them." Millay said, a frown etched on her face. Her arms were now crossed, and within her she fumed at the very thought of her grandfather.

"But you'd never let that stop you!" Shirley pointed out. She chose her next words carefully, trying not to offend her friend. "I mean…you're not one for tradition, that's for sure. Not to mention you rebel against most authority. If you did fall in love with Rivalz, why would something like getting kicked out of your family stop you? I mean, with your talents, you could do nearly anything."

Millay calmed her internal rage and considered Shirley's words for a few minutes. Her friend had a point, true, but she didn't know her Grandfather. And he'd make sure to make the remainder of her life a living hell, if she ever went against him. At the end of the day, no matter how kindly he portrayed him, the head of the Ashford Family was a vile and spiteful man. Many people had been brushed aside (or worse) so he could get to where he was today. No, her Grandfather wouldn't let the rebellion of his granddaughter get in the way of his plans.

"You are right in what you say, Shirley. I am a natural rebel, that's for sure. I've done many things that have upset my Grandfather and my parents, though they've always learned to deal with it. However, they plainly wouldn't put up with me marrying anyone who they haven't chosen for me, especially a guy like Rivalz. Normally, I wouldn't let something like that ever stop me, if I were to fall in love with Rivalz. But…"

At this point Millay gave an exasperated sigh. "My 'kindly' Grandfather, being the old bastard he is, would make my life a living hell, for a lack of better words. He's the type to hold onto a grudge, and would forever hate me if I ever went against him in such a big way. Because of his years in the political arena, my Grandfather has a lot of allies, people who would do anything for him. He'd use these connections, and essentially blacklist Rivalz and I. We'd never be able to find a job, buy a house, or anything else. Even when the old man's long dead, his wishes would still be honored. The only hope we'd really have at that point would be to immigrate to the EU or the Chinese Federation. Even then, though, we might not make it…"

She took a few seconds to compose herself before going on.

"I really wouldn't want to put Rivalz through all that. Maybe if I weren't a noble, then things would be different, but…well, you can't change something like this, I suppose. So, does that answer your question, Shirley?" Millay inquired, turning to the girl in question. She gave a sheepish 'yes' in reply, and a lull in the conversation followed. Millay stared off in space for a while, seemingly lost in thought.

"Well!" Millay shouted, hopping off the table. "That's enough depressing talk. Time to move onto something more uplifting. Any ideas?"

Shirley merely shrugged. Millay bit her lip in contemplation before coming up with a bright idea. Her lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

"Ok, I see one of two things we could do. One the one hand, we could watch _Haruhi Suzumiya. _On the other, we could talk about the one time you and Nina—"

"Watching _Haruhi Suzumiya _is fine!" Shirley speedily objected with a deep blush. Millay's smirk bloomed into a full-blown grin.

"Good! That's what I thought. Now, where did I put those dvds…?"

* * *

The moment he stepped inside the pub, Clovis knew he made an awful mistake in coming. The patrons were loud and drunk, spilled beer and other muck covered the floor, and the smell of the place itself absolutely reeked. It was a place a proper prince (or princess, in the case of Euphemia) would never even consider going, let alone take a single step inside. Were it not for the fact that finding out who murdered his mother could be found out here, Clovis wouldn't have come at all.

Ah, but sacrifices had to be made. All for the greater good, he supposed. Taking another breath, so he could get used to the smell, Clovis gagged a little.

The greater good, it seemed, smelled like vomit and excrement.

He felt Euphemia clutch his arm tightly. Clovis turned his head toward her, seeing a similar look of disgust on her face. Poor, poor Euphemia, Clovis thought. If anything, it'd be worse for her. Clovis himself had been here, once before. (Of which he would never _ever_ speak of again. He still had nightmares.) But this was Euphie's first time coming here. It would likely be very rough for her. At least Xavier had done his best to prepare the both of them…

"Master Clovis, Princess Euphemia, I know this place may seem…repulsing, to the both of you, but this is the place were servants of the Nobility come to unwind. Cooks, stable workers, butlers, you name it, they eventually come here. We can only stand acting proper-like and mild-mannered for so long, Lord Clovis. We all come here sooner or later, to have a beer and let out everything. It's much better than keeping everything in." Xavier whispered to the two of them. Clovis glanced back at the elderly man and saw him smiling, while his eyes gave off a twinkle.

Clovis gave his servant an accusatory glare. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am." Xavier replied with a laugh. The man turned serious a moment later, however. "Now, enough about that. We must remember that there's a reason for our being here. If a noble family murdered your mother, Clovis, then this would be a good place to start. Lips are often loosened here, and I may be able to find an old friend of mine, see if he's heard of anything. After a certain point, I may be forced to separate from the two of you. If so, make sure you stick together, and remember what I taught you. Otherwise they'll eat you alive."

Clovis heeded the man's warning, taking it to heart. From his last experience here, he knew that was completely true. This time, though, they had come prepared. Xavier had taken a week to teach he and Euphie the proper mannerisms a servant here would have and whatnot, but it would pay off for them in the end.

"I do have one question, though." Euphie confessed.

"Yes, Euphemia?"

"Why exactly do I have to wear this itchy wig?" the disguised Princess asked, tugging at the black curls hiding her hair. Xavier chuckled.

"Unlike what some people think, pink hair is _not_ a known natural hair color, Miss Euphemia. If I didn't disguise your hair as well, it'd give you away in an instant." Xavier said. Euphemia blushed and mumbled an apology.

"No more questions? Good. Now, let us begin." Xavier announced. The servant led the two over to the bar, where a gruff and greasy looking man greeted them.

"Ah, Xavier! Good to see yer. Hm, what's this? Brought some friends with ya?" the bartender asked, speaking with a slight accent. The burly man offered his hand, and Xavier vigorously shook it.

"Frank! How good to see you! It's been a long time. These two are new servants to Lord Clovis, Michael and Sarah. They're new to the servant business, so I decided to bring them on over here! Now, be nice to them. Especially Sarah. She's an innocent girl, and I don't want her being corrupted." Xavier said. Frank gave an energetic chuckle.

"Don't yer be worried, 'Avier! We'll all make sure to take care of 'em. I'll see to that. 'Sides, I think you'll look after them fine, no? Now, moving along, do yer want yer usual?" Frank asked, reaching for a bottle of beer behind him. Xavier declined graciously with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid not, Frank. I need to stay sober tonight. Just want to show these guys the ropes here. Besides, I don't want a pounding hangover in the morning, that's for sure. Master Clovis would never allow that." Xavier said. The bartender gave a knowing laugh.

"Yeah, sure is tough working under these spoiled brats. They probably wouldn't last a day without us, though. Without us, they'd fall apart in minutes! I imagine it's even harder working for those royals. A bunch of pain in the backside, they all are. Even worse than most nobles. Right, 'Avier?"

"Ah, yeah, right." Xavier replied, giving a nervous laugh. He glanced briefly at Clovis, who was trying to not look offended. Xavier offered his lords an apologetic smile before turning back to the bartender.

"Say, know where Marty is? I need to speak with him." Xavier said, getting to business. Frank thought for a few moments before pointing at the back.

"Last I saw the lad, he was towards the back. No doubt he's completely drunk by now. You're welcome to try and find him, though. Now, holding a conversation with him, that'll be the hard part!" Frank declared with a grin. Xavier hurriedly thanked the man, and started to make his way to the back. Euphie and Clovis tagged along and tried to stay close.

"So, we're all pains to deal with, are we?" Clovis asked with a sardonic smile. Personally, he wasn't sure whether to feel offended or amused.

"Well, ah…oh, look! There is our guy." Xavier said, hastily changing the subject. Clovis let it slide and looked at the person his servant pointed to. Beside three other (wasted) gentlemen (if they could be called that at this point), a portly and scraggly looking man chugged down some beer, loudly laughing at something his fellows said. Clovis opened his mouth to speak, but Euphemia beat him to it.

"_That's_ the guy you need to talk with? From how drunk he appears, it doesn't seem like he could walk without tripping every few seconds, let alone hold a comprehensible conversation. What could he possibly know that pertains to Gabriella's murder?"

"Nothing, actually. He does, however, know the location of an individual that makes it his business to learn everything that happens in Pendragon. If anyone has knowledge of who may have poisoned her, it'll be him. He's a hard guy to find, however. Moves around often, never stays in one place for long. This man, Marty, is one of the few whom I know that keeps in regular contact with this information broker.

One of his 'friends', so to speak. To find him, I'll need to talk with Marty. It won't take long, I promise. In the meantime, you two can just listen around, see if any of these fools are drunk enough to speak about sensitive matters. Who knows, our search for the killer could end here." Xavier explained. He approached the wasted workers, and began to talk with them. Clovis and Euphie, meanwhile, just hung around, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves, while also trying to listen in on what the other patrons were saying.

As they waited, a man stumbled passed them. As he strode by Euphemia, the Princess gave a shriek. Clovis whirled around at the sound.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Euphie gave a shocked stare over at the man as he walked away. A furious look overtook her face.

"He-he-he _groped _me!" she cried with an incredulous tone. Clovis merely stared at her in reply.

"He…he did what now?"

"That pervert groped me!" Euphemia repeated with rising anger. Turning to her brother she said, "Clovis! I demand you defend my honor and beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Now now Euphie," Clovis whispered back, trying to hold back a few chuckles. "He's drunk, so he's not entirely responsible for his actions. Besides, he'd probably beat _me_ up. I have no combat training whatsoever, and it wouldn't do to cause a spectacle. We need to remain inconspicuous, after all."

"I don't care! He _groped _me Clovis! And only Lelouch is allowed to do that! Er…I mean…" Far too late, Euphemia's brain was only now just catching up with what she had blurted. The Princess proceeded to turn bright red, and really hoped Clovis hadn't been paying attention.

He had been, unfortunately for her. And maybe for him too.

"_Excuse _me now? _What _did you just say?" Clovis asked, giving his sister a look that came across as being halfway between bemused and horrified. Of course, had heard countless times in Britannian history of incest taking place in the royal family but…in this day in age…? Just _what_ did Euphemia _do _in her spare time? Or perhaps the more appropriate query would be _who…_

"I-It wasn't what it sounded like! I swear! It's not anything like that! I love Lelouch, but certainly not in _that _way!" she quickly denied. Her partner was more than skeptical of her answer.

"It's not like that!" Euphie restated, her cheeks an even brighter shade of red now. Clovis lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean by _that_, Euphie? That certainly doesn't sound like an activity you'd let a sibling do…"

Euphemia stuttered for a suitable response, something, _anything_ that would explain what she had, by accident, slipped out.

She didn't have to, though, as Euphemia was saved from answering. Well, in a way, of course. Because it was at that instant a series of events took place: a mug of beer was thrown to the floor as two drunkards began to duke it out, causing the contents of said drink to leak onto the floor. A waiter came by, carrying more drinks, who then slipped on the spilled alcohol, and started his descent to the ground. Abandoning his tray, the waiter latched onto the nearest thing to prevent his tumble, but ended up dragging said thing down with him.

That person just happened to be Euphemia li Britannia.

The Princess in disguise tumbled down with the man, and landed roughly on the hard, wooden floor. In the process of this, her wig had loosened from its secured place, and now was sliding off her hair. Her pink curls were now visible to the world.

Euphie and Clovis froze. It seemed as if the entire bar had also become silent, observing the scene before them. With an uneasy smile, Euphie stood back up, straightening her wig.

"Do you…think they noticed?"

"_Bloody hell!_ It's Princess Euphemia li Britannia!"

They noticed all right.

Without thinking, Clovis voiced his thoughts: "Oh shi—!"

* * *

_"—t a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! All pilots, to your stations! The attack will be commencing within twenty minutes. I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

Kallen Kouzuki rushed down the hall as everyone began to head toward their ordered destinations. This was it. After much planning, the moment was at hand. Viceroy Mello and his army were now coming, and the Battle of Narita would soon commence. The fate of the Japan Liberation Front and the Guardians of Justice would be decided here.

Kallen just hoped that Light's plan would succeed. If not, they would all be finished, and all hope Japan had left for its freedom would be devastated for years (if not decades) to come.

Kallen's dash down the many intersections that made up the underground JLF headquarters slowed to a crawl as she noticed a figure blocking her path to the hanger bay. Once she was close enough, she could see that it was an unmasked Kira obstructing her way. Kouzuki stopped in front of the terrorist, keeping her expression neutral. While she still had mixed feelings about her former friend, this was not the time or the place to bring them out in the open.

"What do you want?" she finally asked. Light gave his most charismatic smile and replied.

"Why nothing, Kallen. I simply wanted to wish you luck. The battle ahead will be a fierce and hard one; even with the strategy we have in place. I just wanted to wish you the best out there. You are a great pilot, Kallen, and we'll all be counting on you and the Four Holy Swords to lead us into triumph against the Viceroy. Good luck."

Kira stepped out of the way, and walked away. He was just passing the redhead when she whispered something. He paused and turned back to her.

"What was that?" he inquired. Kallen took a deep breath before facing him. Their eyes met, and Light could see the furious expression held within them.

"Is that all I am to you, Light Yagami!? Am I nothing more than a pawn on your chessboard that you can do your way with? Am I just a puppet whose strings you can manipulate whenever you want, and cut them away once you're through with me? Am I simply a tool that you only use to your benefit when you see fit?!" the inflamed Kallen Kouzuki asked, her voice rising with each question. While it was not the time for this, she could not hold her emotions in on this matter any longer. Kallen was angry, _infuriated, _with Light Yagami, and her feelings about him couldn't be contained any longer. She needed to let them out _now_, or else she felt she'd burst from the repressed feelings.

Light shook his head and gave an extra appealing smile. "Of course not, Kallen. You mean much more than that to me. You are a great friend. More than I—"

Kallen slapped him.

Light blinked, more shocked than anything. The blow did not actually hurt him a great deal, but it still stung his face. Looking back at Kallen, there were the beginnings of tears evident in her eyes, but they were not from her stinging hand.

"A _friend!? _Is that what you want me to believe? That you still think of me as a _friend? _We haven't been friends in six years, Light Yagami, and I'm only now realizing that. You've changed a great deal…you're no longer the boy I knew back during my childhood. You're nothing but a shell of the man you once were. It's taken my years to understand that, but I have now. The Light Yagami I knew would never just send someone to comfort me during my time of need. I admit it. I needed someone to console me, and I'm thankful that C.C. was considerate enough to be that person. But where were _you, _Light? Where were you when I really needed you? Off planning the destruction of Britannia, no doubt. But if you had been a true friend, you would have helped me, you _bastard!" _Kallen ranted, her resentment continuing to increase. Everything was coming forward now; she wouldn't hold back any longer. Kallen wouldn't be stopped now, even if there were a major fight looming on the horizon.

"You _insolent _little bi—!" Kallen grabbing him and bringing her face inches away from his own cut off Yagami.

"_Shut up! _You are going to listen, and listen well, damn it! I am going to speak, you will _not _interrupt, and when I'm done,_ then _you can talk. Are we clear?" she bellowed. Light glowered at her, and she matched the glare.

After letting out a snarl, Light reluctantly backed down, placing a hand over his left eye. Oh, it was so _tempting _to…! But no, he couldn't. Kira would regret it later, and like it or not, Kallen was a vital part to the plan today. If she wasn't…! Well, that wasn't a thought that would salvage this tense situation…

"Good. Let me tell you this, Light: if it weren't for the fact that I really believed that you are Japan's only true hope against the war with Britannia, then I would have left the Guardians by now. Just feel lucky about that fact, Light. I will follow your orders and obey you as my superior, but don't you _ever _think you can toy with my emotions again. I may have considered you a friend before, but now…the Light Yagami I knew is dead. I'm right, aren't I?"

Without waiting for her answer, Kallen brushed past Light and marched away from him. Light stood where he was even after she disappeared from view. He gave a ferocious snarl and threw his mask roughly at the floor, feeling the rage churning within him. Kira, after trying to calm himself (and failing), bent down to reach the mask, picking it up and placing it over his head.

"You have no idea what I've been through, Kallen. The old Light Yagami is dead, and for good reason. There is only…Kira." He whispered to the thin air. Reminding himself of his duty and of the battle that was rapidly approaching, Kira cleansed his mind of all unnecessary and distracting thought. Kallen could be dealt with at a later date. He walked back toward the command center.

Hidden behind a corner, the Geass Directorate assassin smiled. "Well, that was pretty fascinating. I'll have to file that information away for later. It'd be useful in my mission if I could cause a schism in the Guardians. Now, where is that troublesome immortal…?"

* * *

_"All our forces are in position, Viceroy Mello. The extermination of the Japan Liberation Front can commence at your order."_

"What of Nunnally?"

_"She insisted on seeing real combat, my lord. We could not persuade her otherwise."_

"I see. Well, it will be no problem. I'm not surprised at her persistence, considering..."

_"My lord?"_

"It matters not. All units begin the attack! Today, the Japan Liberation Front shall fall at Narita! Spare no one! Now, begin their execution! Wipe out all of the terrorists."

_"Yes, my lord!"_

* * *

"Sir! We're picking up multiple enemy units, approaching us! The operation has begun!"

General Katase drew a sharp breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the only masked man in the room.

"It is as you said, Kira."

_"You doubted me, General?"_ Kira asked. Katase shook his head.

"Of course I didn't. But that matters not right now. All units! Begin the counterattack! Follow the plan, and we shall emerge victorious against Mello and his dogs! Death to Britannia! Nippon Banzai!" General Katase shouted, speaking the last part over an intercom.

_"Nippon Banzai!"_ the soldiers chorused back. Katase sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Our survival rests in your plan now, Kira. I pray that you do not disappoint."

_"You worry too much, General Katase. Don't worry. Everything shall go according to what I have predicted."_ Kira assured. Beneath his mask, a sadistic smirk was born.

_"Today, Mello, your armies will be crushed, and you shall become our prisoner."_

* * *

***I decided to make Sachiko a novelist in this fic, because I felt that just making her a housewife here too wouldn't do. **

**Thus ends another addition of The Revolution! Yeah…I said the Battle of Narita was going to take place this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. I wanted to update before the end of February, and I didn't think I'd be able to update in time if I fit the Battle of Narita in this chapter. But rest assured, it should be in the next! I promise that, or so help me, I shall commit ****_seppuku!_**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and special thanks to my beta-reader Manysidestome. Again, I apologize for not including the battle of Narita in this chapter. But it will be in the next! Until next time, goodbye. **


	12. Narita

_"The Battle of Narita turned out to be the break that Kira needed. Allied with the Japan Liberation Front, he supplied them with information that, without, would have spelled the certain doom of the terrorist organization. While it did help save the JLF from being destroyed by Viceroy Mello, it also helped Kira gain a foothold in the leadership of the most power terrorist group in Area Eleven. Now, many years later, numerous historians are now wondering if the series of events that happened in the Command Center for the JLF as the battle unfolded had just been a coincidence, or were prearranged…"_

_Excerpt from _Kira: Change the World, Chapter Seven: Narita and the Japan Liberation Front

* * *

_Kyūshū Island, Japan, Ten Years Ago,_

_Inside a clean and sterile room, inside a facility unknown to most people in Area Eleven, a young Japanese boy (who looked no older than ten years of age) lay strapped to a chair. Various electrodes were placed around his body, which were continued large looking device. The boy was breathing deeply and shaking some, but gave the man in the far corner of the room an increasingly fierce and furious glare. The man—dressed in a lab coat, wearing thick glasses, and writing down notes on a clipboard—either took no notice of the glare, or ignored the child altogether._

_"Subject 237 continues to display signs of free-will, and has, thus far, refused to submit. It has been two weeks since the treatments first began, and yet he has managed to fight me at every turn. His strength and will power is admirable, but he will fall soon enough. They all do, and he is no different from the other test subjects. It is only a matter of time." The man spoke to himself, finishing up his notes. He set the clipboard aside for the moment and approached the child._

_"What is your name, boy?" the man asked, peering into the test subject's eyes. The only thing he found there was extreme hatred and spite._

"_My name," the boy gasped, spitting at his torturer. "Is Light Yagami."_

_The man wiped the saliva from his face and shook his head disappointingly. "Ah, and here I thought you were so close. It seems I was mistaken. How tragic. I'm afraid I'll have to keep this up until you tell me your real name, Subject 237. It's simple, really. Just say your designation, and all the pain will go away. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the man said. Light scowled at his reasoning and spit at him again._

"_I will never submit to a Britannian!" he declared. The older man shook his head again. He walked over to the machine that the electrodes connected to._

"_I truly am sorry about this, boy. You're far too stubborn for your own good. Believe me, this hurts me far more than it hurts you." He said, flipping a switch._

_Light's screams could be heard around the entire facility._

* * *

"Group-_Yon_! Intercept the Sutherlands heading over to Checkpoint B! Groups _Roku, Nana, _and _Hachi, _continue to fall back and draw Viceroy Mello's forces forward! Group _Kyu, _stand your ground!"

"Have the Four Holy Swords ready for combat! Have the _Guren _go to the specified location _now!_ We don't have much time left before the trap needs to be readied!"

"Group _Ichi, _break off and help Group _Ni _retreat! Group _Yon, _that's far enough! Pull back out of the line of fire!"

Around Kira, the Command Center for the Japan Liberation Front was in a flurry of activity. After many days of planning, the final, decisive moment was here: the fate of the JLF and the Guardians of Justice would be decided here. The rebellion would be made or broken at the Narita Mountains.

"Should the _Guren _act now?" General Katase, leader of the Japan Liberation Front, inquired of Kira. The veiled terrorist shook his head.

"_No. They are not yet at a point where we could cause the most damage. It won't be much longer now, though. Soon enough they will be in position to fall into our trap." _Kira said. Katase gave a curt nod.

"Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing, Kira. I trust you, but the lives of all my people are counting on this plan of yours. I just hope that Kouzuki girl goes through with her part of the plan," Katase said.

"_Worry not, General. She will." _Kira guaranteed. A brief surge of fury surged through him as he remembered his earlier encounter with the redhead. But now as not the time to dwell on such matters. He needed to stay focused, and make sure everything went according to schedule.

A monstrous grin extended across Light Yagami's face as he saw the Britannians do exactly as he had predicted. The smile was lost on those around him, but that hardly concerned him. Finally, it was time.

"_Now." _Kira ordered. And then the trap was sprung.

* * *

A group of modified _Gloucester_-class Knightmare Frames tore through the battlefield, mercilessly running down any enemy vehicles that came in their way. At the moment three _Burai _were retreating from the Britannian unit, trying to fend them off with bursts of shots from their rifles. The lead _Gloucester_ easily avoided the suppressive fire, and advanced toward the Japanese with great speed. It jumped behind them, and used a lance to pierce the main frame of the Knightmare, the tip of the lance coming out of the cockpit. In a brilliant flash the Knightmare Frame exploded, killing the pilot (if the pilot had not already been dead).

The other modified _Gloucesters _swarmed the remaining two _Burai _and swiftly destroyed them. From within his machine, Mello gave an ample grin.

"What? Is there no one who can challenge the great Viceroy Mello?" Mihael mocked on the open channel. This was far too easy, and almost sad. The terrorists were so unproblematic; it took no effort to defeat them. They presented no challenge at all. How the JLF had ever proved to be so significant a threat in Area Eleven he would never understand.

"_Careful, my lord," _Halle Lidner cautioned from the _Gloucester_ to the Prince's left. _"As they say, be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."_

Mello snorted and gave a retort. "Please, Halle, don't be so superstitious. These terrorists are so pathetic, it's not funny. After all, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, there you go Mello. Now you're tempting fa—"

The ground beneath them started to violently shake, interrupting Lidner in her reprimand. Mello struck his lance into the earth to keep his Frame stable.

"What is that?!"

* * *

At the top of the Narita Mountain, Kallen Kouzuki sat inside the cockpit of the _Guren Mark II, _awaiting her command. After all the scheming and preparation that had been done the past few days, it had all come down to this moment now. The success or failure of the JLF and the Guardians to drive back the Britannians depended on her completing her part here. It was a hell of a lot of pressure, sure, but Kallen could handle it. Nothing would stop her from carrying out her part in this grand play, and she'd do everything in her power to make sure they achieved victory on this day.

Even if the trap were carried out perfectly, though, it'd still be a hell of a battle. Viceroy Mello wasn't one to take losing lightly, and he'd do anything in his power to prevent them from winning. No matter how many men he ended up sacrificing, Miheal would do whatever it took to attain triumph.

"Guren, _you've been given the green-light! Activate the trap now!"_

Kallen was taken out of her revere by the voice from the intercom. Immediately the pilot went into action.

"Roger!" Kallen Kouzuki shouted over the comm. channel. Taking a deep breath, Kallen did what she was ordered. The penetrating electrode was activated, and the Gauntlet was used. A few tense seconds later, what felt like an earthquake started to rock the area.

"The rest is up to you, Light. I certainly hope you know what you're doing…"

* * *

"All units report!"

"The trap was successful, sir! The landslide is tearing through the Britannian ranks as we speak. Over half of their forces should be wiped out in the initial wave."

"What of our own men?"

"A few stragglers got caught, but we got most of them out of the way. Reserve units ready to go and awaiting orders, sir!"

General Katase let out a slow, shaky breath. "Your plan worked. It actually worked."

Beside the man, Kusakabe laughed. "You doubted Kira, General?"

"I do admit, I had my doubts. There were so many variables, so many things that could go wrong…" Katase confessed. A moment later the general gave a hearty laugh. "But you did not disappoint, Kira! You're everything Kusakabe said you were. You will have a great place among the JLF, Kira, should you decide to join us."

Within his mask, Kira scowled. Katase was fooling himself if he believed he'd join the Japan Liberation Front. No, if anything, _they_ would be joining the Guardians. But, one thing at a time, Light reasoned. They weren't out of the woods yet. The next few minutes would be absolutely critical.

_"Perhaps, General. There is still much to come, however. We have struck a decisive blow to Viceroy Mello, but if we do not do things carefully from here, it could all come crashing down around us."_

"Agreed." Katase said. He smiled at the thought of what was to come. "Now, all reserve forces, attack the Britannians! Show them the might and strength of the Japanese! Show! No! Mercy!"

A chorus of gallant shouts and battle cries followed the orders bellowed from General Katase. The trap had been laid and sprung; now it was up to the soldiers to do their job, and capture Viceroy Mello.

"_I hope your men, and especially the Four Holy Swords, do not disappoint." _Kira said. Katase bared a vicious grin on his face at the suggestion.

"Oh, do not worry, Kira. They are the best the Japanese have to offer. They will decimate the Britannian forces and capture Viceroy Mello, or die trying."

* * *

"Damn it, what's going on here?!" Mello slammed a fist on the console before him. It did nothing, but he needed to relieve his anger _somehow_. "What the hell caused that rockslide?!"

"_From what we can tell so far, Viceroy, it was man-made. No doubt by the JLF. Damn, they must have known we were coming! Thanks to that attack, now we've lost over half of our forces!" _one of Mello's subordinates radioed in. The Prince grimaced and slammed his hand on a console again.

"Damn it! How could this have happened? The JLF should have had no idea we were coming! Who could have leaked the information?!" Mello thundered, livid with deep rage. This was supposed to be his chance to wipe out the JLF, once and for all! How could they have found out about this? He had made sure no leaks had been made before launching the operation!

Well, whoever had blabbed about the mission, it was too late to dwell on it now. Even with this major setback, they could still win, if he played his cards right. These terrorists were good, Mello had to admit, but he was better than them, _superior_ to them! He was a Britannian, and they were lowly Elevens! They stood no real chance against the Viceroy of Area Eleven.

Trying to formulate a plan of action in his mind, Mello contacted his knight. "Halle, what happened to General Alexander's group? Did they make it?"

_"We've lost contact with General Alex, and his entire squadron appears to have been wiped out by the landslide. It's unlikely the survived. And…"_

"And what?" Miheal asked with an irate tone.

_"According to reports coming in from the other groups, the JLF is now launching a massive attack, sending all its forces to take us down. The colors of the Guardians of Justice have also been reported being seen among the Japan Liberation Front Burai. Kira is here."_

* * *

Kallen Kouzuki maneuvered the Guren through the forest, leading a squadron toward the nearest concentration of Britannian Sutherlands. She noticed on her map that the Sutherlands broke off their previous course, and now made to intercept Kallen and her allies.

"Be prepared, everyone! They're coming our way now." Kallen warned her squad. Before anyone could acknowledge her warning, the Sutherlands came into view.

There were four of them in total, each looking the same, thankfully. Kallen had heard rumors about Mello employing modified Sutherlands on the battlefield, but these didn't appear to be modified at all. This would be easy, then.

The two Knightmare Frames on Kallen's far left opened fire first, knocking out two of her men. They ejected before any more damage could be done to their unit, however.

_"Ha! You Elevens think you can challenge the might of the great Jeremiah Gottwald? I…what is that thing?"_ one of the pilots asked once he saw the Guren. Kallen smirked and used his momentary hesitation to strike. She lunged forward with incredible speed, and swung at the nearest Sutherland. The machine twisted out of her way, and dropped its rifle. Two large bulky blades extended from the forearms of the Knightmare and the pilot charged forward, trying to pierce her with its blade.

The Guren ducked under the enemy Frame's blades, and Kallen extended her machine's modified hand to grab her foe's chest. Smiling rather viciously, Kallen slammed her thumb on a button to activate her secret weapon.

"Rot in hell, Britannian scum!" she declared. The radiant wave surger burst into life, and then began to literally cook the Knightmare Frame she had in her grip from the inside. After a brief pause, the Frame buckled and exploded, taking the pilot with it. Its former comrades stared watched the Guren in shock, unable to believe the implausible sight they had just witnessed.

Turning toward the remaining threats, Kallen surged forward with the Guren.

"I will not lose! With this weapon, the Guren Mark II, I shall destroy all who oppose me!"

Kallen noted, in the back of her mind, that those were words that Light would probably speak.

* * *

"The Four Holy Swords have engaged Viceroy Mello and his honor guard! They are attempting to disable Mello's Frame now!"

"Kouzuki's group has made contact with an enemy squad! They've nearly wiped them out, but two Burai were lost in the process."

"Good, very good. Keep it up, men! At this right, we can capture Mello and push back the Britannians. It won't be long now; victory shall soon be ours." Katase said with an arrogant smirk. Mori Kusakabe glowered at him.

"We're not done yet, General. Mello is, as much as I hate to admit it, an outstanding strategist. This is not the only difficult battle, and he could manage to turn the tide." Kusakabe pointed out.

Katase snorted and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Please, you're getting paranoid, Mori. Mello cannot recover from this. With the Guren and the Four Holy Swords on our side, we cannot lose!"

Whatever reply Kusakabe would have given, they would never know, because it was at that time gunfire was heard outside of the control room. Half a second later the door was busted open, and three Japanese men carrying sub-machine guns charged inside.

"All hail Britannia!" one of them cried. As one, they all opened fire.

* * *

_Royal's Pub, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia_

"Ok, we're going to try and do things in a calm, rational manner. And if that doesn't work, we'll beat the information out of you. Now, Xavier, why did you bring a Britannian Princess to this bar?" Frank asked, pacing back and forth between the trio. Xavier gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, Frank, it technically isn't against the rules to bring anyone of nobility or royalty here..."

"That's because we didn't think they even knew of this place! We didn't see the need for such a rule, considering no one wanted to bring their work here with them. No, give me a straight answer: why is Princess Euphemia here?" Frank snapped. Xavier gave another anxious smile as he tried to think of a way to get out of this little pickle.

"At least they don't recognize Clovis," the elderly man thought, glancing at his Lord for a moment. After another few minutes, Xavier replied.

"Well, if you must know the truth—"

"I ordered him to take me here." Euphie blurted out. "I…wanted to see what the servants were like when they weren't working."

The bartender gave the Princess a scrutinizing stare. "Oh, really? I find that hard to believe, your highness. Not that we aren't….honored to have you here, I don't find it likely that is why you're here."

"I'll buy you all the next round of drinks."

There was a long silence after her offer. Gradually, a wide grin spread across Frank's face.

"You heard the girl, lads! She wants to observe what we're all like in our natural habitat. Humor her!"

Life returned back to the bar, albeit a little slowly. People started to drink and chat once more, though they were all a bit more subdued. Xavier let out the breath he had been holding.

"Well, that was a close one. We'd all better leave now, though. I have the information I need." He said. Clovis nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Great. No offense, but I don't want to come back to this place again."

"I second that motion." Euphemia added, giving a grateful smile.

"No offense taken. Now, let's go."

The trio left the bar rather quickly. Clovis noted that, once they were gone, the noise level of the bar raised significantly.

"So, where is this elusive information broker?" Clovis asked.

"Marty didn't say, but I managed to get a phone number from him. Hopefully I'll be able to set up a meeting with the broker soon." Xavier answered. The rest of their walk to Xavier's car was void of any more conversation.

"Say, Xavier?" Euphie spoke up, getting into the back seat of the vehicle.

"Yes, Princess Euphemia?" he asked, putting the key into the ignition.

"What is this information broker called? Does he have a name?"

"No one knows his real name." Xavier replied. The car flared to life and he began to drive back toward the Warrick Palace.

"He does have many aliases, though. However, he is commonly called 'Watari'."

* * *

Kira stared down dispassionately at the dying form of General Katase. The general's chest was riddled with bullets, and he was bleeding massively from the combined wounds. Even if his vital organs hadn't been punctured by the gunshots, Katase still would have died from the blood loss. Turning his attention away from the fading man, Kira carefully surveyed the wrecked remains of the Japan Liberation Front's Command Center.

A colossal quantity of blood was spattered all across the room from the dead and dying. Medics and the survivors of the attempted assassination were crouched down beside the wounded, tending to them and trying to keep them alive. Some of their efforts were met with success, though a good deal of the wounded was hurt fatally. Glancing over at the room's entrance, Kira noticed the corpses of the three 'traitors'. Giving another quick look around the room, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his accomplished plan.

"You're going to be alright, sir." A man crouching next to Katase said. Katase looked back to his companion and gave him a weak smile.

"You're lying, Masahiro. I can tell that these wounds are…fatal. But, I have one last…request before I pass on to the next world." He said. For a moment, he broke into a coughing fit, hacking up some blood. The man identified as Masahiro gripped Katase's right hand and said,

"Anything, sir."

"Make…" the General's eyes glazed over. "Make Kira the new leader of the Japan Liberation Front. He…is our last hope. Kira will become Japan's savior, I can tell…only he may lead us into victory now."

"Sir?" Masahiro looked uncertain at the request, wondering what exactly Katase was doing. They'd barely known Kira a day, yet on his deathbed, he wanted that masked man to take control of the largest resistance movement in Japan?

"Don't question my orders!" Katase barked. The man was enveloped in another coughing fit before he could continue. He gave Masahiro a firm look.

"If it weren't for that man, all of us would be dead right now. Instead, we've been given a fighting chance, and have managed to drive back Mello and his dogs. Kira can lead us into a new era; I can tell…with him, anything is possible. I know you and the others will question my decision, but you must do as I say. For the good of our people, Kira must lead us all. For he…"

Katase stopped speaking, and shortly thereafter, took no more breaths. Masahiro motioned for a medic to come by. The doctor took Katase's pulse and shook his head a second later. Masahiro gave a grave sigh but nodded. He gently closed the deceased's eyes. Masahiro lowered his head, and whispered a quick prayer for his superior. After this was done, he stood back up. He turned to Kira, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I may question the orders of General Katase, but I will obey his dying wish. Seeing that I am the highest-ranking member of the JLF's High Command still alive, I shall immediately carry out Katase's request. I, Masahiro Tadao, on this day formally transfer leadership of the Japan Liberation Front over to Kira of the Guardians of Justice, by order of General Katase."

Everyone (alive) in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene unfolding before him. Kira's fist instinct was to chuckle at all of this, considering how well everything was going. But he ignored that impulse, and instead gave a curt nod.

_"Very well! I will honor General Katase's last wish. On this day, I accept the transfer of power, and will graciously become the new leader of the Japan Liberation Front."_

Masahiro nodded and saluted the new commander. Those who were not busy treating the wounded followed his action.

_"All according to plan,"_ Light thought, smiling wide underneath his mask. This had gone better than he thought it would. The JLF were so easy to manipulate.

"Kira! Tohdoh's group is calling in." Kusakabe, having temporarily taken the job of operating the radio, reported. He turned toward the middle-aged man.

_"Good. Have they captured the Viceroy?"_

"No. It seems…"

* * *

"We can't let the Viceroy escape! We have to push that white Knightmare Frame and the Royal Guard back!" the chain-saw bladed katana of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's Burai Kai clashed with the lance of a Gloucester, causing sparks to fly. The other four members of the Four Holy Swords, plus the Guren, were also engaged in combat with the rest of Prince Mello's Royal Guard and the mysterious white and gold Knightmare. The assault itself had started simple enough; ambush Mello and his Guard, take them all down, and capture the Prince. However, from there, things had only become more complicated.

Just as they had been close to pulling off their objective that blasted white Knightmare Frame showed up, miraculously pushing back Tohdoh and his men, as well as disabling the remaining Burai he had had. With that new model working with them, the Royal Guard attacked for a second time with renewed vigor. In that bout, Urabe's Frame lost an arm, and Tohdoh himself had come close to dying several times. The Four Holy Swords were all superb pilots, yes, but against an enemy as good, or even better than them, they were now beginning to progress toward being overcome.

"Chiba, Asahina! Distract that white Knightmare! Senba, Urabe! Follow my lead!" Tohdoh ordered.

"Right!" they all responded. Chiba and Asahina rushed toward the agile white Knightmare Frame, while Urabe and Senba followed Tohdoh as he led a charge toward the center of the Royal Guard. Urabe and Senba broke off while they fought two of Mello's remaining five Royal Guards, while Tohdoh himself was left to deal with the last two. Tohdoh arched his blade high as he prepared to engage the Frame to his left—

—Then the Guren burst from the trees, racing straight toward the Viceroy's Frame. Shocked by the red machine's sudden appearance, Kouzuki quickly closed in and extended her modified hand to the Gloucester's chest.

"Kouzuki, wait! That's the Viceroy's—!" But his call came too late. The Guren's Radiant Wave Surger was activated. The Knightmare Frame started to buckle ferociously before blowing up with a fiery blast. A distorted cockpit shot away from the doomed machine just before the explosion, though the fate of its pilot remained unclear as it disappeared from view.

All fighting ceased upon the destruction and possible death of Prince Mello. Time seemed to freeze as a full few minutes passed before the full implications sank in.

"Kouzuki, you idiot!" Tohdoh berated, snarling. "That was the Viceroy's Frame! Without him—!"

An unholy and animalistic feminine howl was erupted from one of the Royal Guard then, ending the temporary cease-fire. The Gloucester Tohdoh almost engaged with previously sheared off the Burai Kai's right arm in a flash. Tohdoh tried to fight back, but it struck again, stabbing the middle-section of the Knightmare, barely missing his cockpit. The emergency protocols of the cockpit triggered themselves and auto-ejected. It sailed backwards through the air for a few seconds before warning klaxons went off. Error messages about the engines started flashing on a screen.

Before he could try to read them, the cockpit started to descend toward the forest rapidly. Half a second later it crashed into the forest, tossing Tohdoh around as a result of its crash landing. Tohdoh cracked his head on a monitor severely as the unrelenting tumbling of the machine went on. At last it mercifully rolled to a stop, allowing Kyoshiro to regain his bearings.

He tenderly touched his banged up head, feeling a warm wetness near the side of his head. Blood, no doubt. Darkness started to gather at the corner of Tohdoh's vision, and he knew he was close to blacking out. The veteran struggled to keep himself consciousness, but he could not fight against it. Tohdoh fought back one last time before surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

_"We have no choice, then. Order a full retreat. We cannot hold this place any longer."_ Kira said.

Those still alive in the Command Center shouted their disagreements, each clamoring to be heard first. Kira raised a hand for silence, and then called on Masahiro. The man cleared his throat and spoke.

"We cannot simply retreat, Kira! The Viceroy is still out there, and we need to recover his cockpit first. Besides, we cannot abandon Tohdoh to the Britannains!"

_"Tohdoh is a resourceful soldier, I have no doubt he can evade capture by the military. As for Mello, we have lost our opportunity to incarcerate him. That infuriating white Knightmare Frame was heading to his location last we heard, and that new model is better than anything we have at the moment. Even with Mello out of commission, they will rally behind a new leader soon, most likely Mello's Knight. Once that happens they will attack us again and do everything in their power to wipe us out. It would be a mistake to fight any further. And, with most of our command structure now dead, we cannot afford to remain here. Furthermore, while we did fail to achieve our original goal, we have still won a great victory against Britannia."_ He argued. The surviving officers grumbled amongst themselves, but they did not press the squabble any further.

"I'll start ordering the retreat, then." Kusakabe said. As he relayed the orders to the soldiers on the field, everyone else began to clear out the room in preparation for the tactical withdraw.

_"You may have ruined the rest of my plan, Kallen, but it still doesn't matter. If the Viceroy still lives, we shall capture him another day. With the Guardians of Justice and the Japan Liberation Front under my control, the sky's the limit…"_ Kira thought, grinning under his helmet. This would only be the beginning…

* * *

_Two Days Later, Unmarked Location, Area Eleven,_

_"Well, it looks like the Yagami kid has certainly caused a stir." Mao remarked, listening to the news report on the television. His partner gave a nod in concord._

_"Yes. Well, it won't be long now. Soon everything will be in place, and we can enact our plan."_

_Silence. Then,_

_"Say, you never really gave me a name to call you. Since I can't read your mind, you ought to give me something to call you by." Mao said. The other man thought for a moment before coming up with an answer._

_"I go by many names, Mao. But you can call me…B.B."_

* * *

_"Time for another boring meeting at the student council,"_ Shirley Fenette thought as she moved toward the dreaded room. She slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She blinked, surprised at not seeing Millay already in there. With a little hesitation, Shirley stepped inside. She saw something in her peripheral vision and turned to the far side of the spacious room.

The young girl gasped upon seeing Millay Ashford on the floor, leaning on the wall. A look of horror was on her features. Nearby, her cell phone lay discarded on the floor.

With haste, Shirley ran over to her friend and knelt beside her. "Millay, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Wide-eyed, Millay looked back at her friend. Carefully, she took one of Shirley's hands with her own, shaking slightly. The normally cheerful and jovial girl struggled to find words to speak.

"It's…it's…my God Shirley, Rivalz, he…"

"What? What's wrong with Rivalz?" Shirley asked after Millay stopped herself. Millay tried to speak again.

"He's dead, Shirley." Millay's disbelief at her own words was clear. "Rivalz is dead."


	13. Kyoto's Messenger

_Kyūshū Island, Japan, Seven Years Ago,_

_Inside a God-forsaken facility, there was an older gentleman, calmly staring ahead at the drugged young boy in front of him. The man held out a tape recorder, making sure that this conversation would be kept for future reference, if need be. The young boy across from him looked no older then eleven, twelve, at the most. He had light brown hair, handsome features, and the brightest smile that would melt the heart of just about any kind and caring adult. Of course, the man interviewing him was neither, so the boy's smile had no affect on him. Not to mention, with the glazed, dead look in his eyes, the grin on the boy's face looked rather unsettling. _

_The man switched the recorder on and began the interrogation. _

"_What is your name?" _

"_Light Yagami." The child muttered in a dazed tone. The man nodded and scribbled down a few notes on a pad._

"_Good. How old are you, Light?" _

"_I just turned eleven a few months ago," Light replied in a monotone voice. His interviewer nodded again and wrote something else down before returning to his questions._

"_Good. It says here in your file, Light, that you were friends with a girl named Kallen Kouzuki. Tell me about her."_

"_She's a nice girl when you get to know her. She's smart, pretty, and a good friend. Best one I could ever ask for." Light said. The other man nodded again and wrote a quick note down._

"_Good. Well, we'll have to change that. Tell me Light, how do you feel about her?" _

_Yagami was silent for a long time. The older man was afraid the drugs had worn off when he finally spoke again._

"_I really like her. She's cute, and a good person to hang around with. I have a crush on her, but I haven't acted out on it." Light sounded almost regretful when he said that. His questioner jotted another note down._

"_Good, good. Tell me, Light, do you have any other friends? Is there anyone else you hang out with, besides Kouzuki?" he asked._

"_Yes." Light answered after an additional elongated pause. "There is one other person. I made him up."_

_The older man regarded the Yagami child curiously. An imaginary friend? Not entirely unheard of for a boy Light's age, but still…_

"_Go on," he urged. His next words sent a chill down the professional's spine:_

"_His name is Kira, and he says he's going to kill you all for what you've done to me. Won't that be nice?" the child asked with a cheery smile._

* * *

_Undisclosed Location, Japan, Present Day (Five days after the Battle of Narita)_

"_General Katase and most of the leaders of the Japan Liberation Front are dead. Tohdoh is missing, maybe even dead too. The plan to capture and hold the Viceroy hostage has failed, even with the help of Kira and his 'Guardians' of Justice. The stronghold of the Narita Mountains was discovered, despite our best efforts, and it had to be destroyed when the JLF retreated. With all these failures and losses, the Liberation Front cannot hope to recover. The organization will disband and disperse, and all hope Japan had for its freedom shall disappear into the night."_

_Five middle-aged men sat together in a circle, discussing the future of their home country. In an adjoining room, a young girl sat behind a screen cover, keeping silent for the moment. The men continued their conversation._

"_What about Kira?" another countered. "He now controls the Japan Liberation Front, because of Katase's last, dying wishes. We've seen what he's capable of. It is thanks to him that Kururugi and his men survived execution as scapegoats of Guinevere's murder, and he saved Kusakabe from his death wish and even convinced the man to join him. If it weren't for him, the JLF wouldn't have even known that Viceroy Mello was going to attack them at Narita, nor would they have been able to plan such a brilliant counter-attack. Even if Tohdoh is gone, with Kira, Japan still has hope!" _

"_He's right," the woman behind the screen door spoke. "With Kira now in control of Japan's largest resistance cell, we should put more trust in him. We've seen the great work he's done. He's done things that our people have only dreamed of doing. In less than a year, he's assassinated the former Viceroy, tarnished the credibility of Prince Clovis, convinced _Kusakabe _of all people to follow him, and he now has gained leadership of the JLF. His deeds are not to be taken lightly." _

_The men were silent as they contemplated her words, and that of the other man's. An older gentleman was the first to respond._

"_Aren't your words a little biased, Kaguya? You've admired Kira since he rescued Kururugi and the other Eleven soldiers. You aren't exactly the most impartial person to speak about the matter."_

"_You're right. I do admire Kira, though I don't exactly approve of his methods. Still, he's done things that have never been achieved before. At the very least, Kyoto House should talk with him." Kaguya reasoned. The men murmured amongst themselves before reaching a judgment. _

"_You do speak the truth, Kaguya. Very well, we shall meet with this 'Kira'. Perhaps we can gain some insight into the man's character, and decide if he is truly the key to winning our country's freedom back."_

* * *

The only thing that broke the silence in the private hospital room was the occasional noise from the various monitors hooked up to the Viceroy's body, indicating his stable (for now) condition. Bandages were wrapped all around his visible skin, including one covering half of his face. Surprisingly, despite all his injuries and the pain he must have been in, Mello had a tranquil, serene look on his sleeping face.

Hovering above the Prince, Near and Halle carefully studied him. Neither spoke, unable to find the right words to say. Both of them had rarely ever interacted with each other, even though they were close together most of the time. It wasn't like Halle hated Near, or vice versa. It was just that neither had never really seen the need to address the other. If it weren't for the fact they were both connected to Mello in some way, it would be highly unlikely they'd be in this semi-awkward situation in the first place.

Halle was the first to speak, after a time. "I'm…glad you came. If he were awake, Mello would appreciate it."

"Yes, he would. But of course, Mello would vehemently deny it. If he were conscious, Mello would be screaming at the top of his lungs that I should stop 'gloating over him' and let him out of the hospital. Mello-kun never accepted help easily, even if he needed it. Especially if it was from me." Near said. Halle chuckled at his truthful statement.

"Yes, Mello always was a stubborn one. I guess that's one reason why I like him. He's certainly more inflexible than most of his other siblings. Even Cornelia isn't as hotheaded as he is." Near gave a nod of agreement at her words. Again, the two fell quiet.

"How long do the doctors think he'll be in a coma?" Halle finally asked.

Near glanced over at Halle, and recited what he knew from memory. "When Mihael was brought here, he was suffering from massive head injury, severe burns to his face and upper chest, a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder, and many more less life-threatening cuts and bruises. We were lucky to get him here alive. The doctors have stabilized his condition, but it's up to him now, to wake up. I'm sure he will, though. Mello wouldn't let anything like a coma put him down."

"You're right. Mello would never let anything like this stop him. Especially since Kira is responsible for his current condition. He'd never let that brute go unpunished for what he's done now." Halle said, finally giving a smile for the first time since she had arrived there.

"What will you do now?" she asked after another quiet moment passed. "We have no real idea how long Mello will be in this coma. He can't continue being the Viceroy of Area Eleven if he's in a prolonged state of unconsciousness."

Near had already given deep thought toward his actions from this moment onward, and was ready to respond to the inquiry the Knight of Mello presented.

"Until the time that Mello awakens, I will take over as Viceroy of Area Eleven. Kira's actions will not go unpunished; I will assure you of that, Halle. I will see to it that he is hunted down, his terrorist army defeated and crushed, and that he is brought forward to face justice for his heinous crimes. This, I swear to you, Halle Lidner."

Lidner chose to stay silent, absorbing Near's declaration with great care. She nodded to herself and said,

"Very well. Until Prince Mello awakens, I shall help you in this endeavor, Prince Near. I am at your service."

"Thank you, Halle. I will make sure your talents are not wasted. When we have captured Kira, you shall be his personal interrogator." Near said, giving a half-smile. Halle gave a sadistic grin of her own.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my lord."

* * *

Rain poured from the sky in great quantities as the funeral of Rivalz Cardemonde progressed. The friends and family of Rivalz watched as his coffin was put into the grave, each one of them wearing poignant and mournful expressions (and others nearly crying) as this ensued. Among those present were, of course, Rivalz's greatest friends, the members of the Ashford Academy student council: Millay Ashford, Shirley Fenette, Nina Einstein, Kallen Stadtfeld, Suzaku Kururugi, and Light Yagami.

"_He was a pious young man who believed in God. He was a good friend to us all. To his parents, he was a devoted and caring son. To his peers, he was a great companion. Now, may he forever rest in piece in the Kingdom of Heaven, forever cradled in the bosom of our Lord." _The priest recited. Two men picked up shovels and began to pile up the dirt onto the coffin. A distraught woman cried out and fell to the ground, begging for the men to stop burying him.

"For the love of God, please stop! Don't bury my son again! Please, he's suffered enough already…" Sarah Cardemonde wailed, unable to keep herself together any longer. An older man stooped down and put a hand on the woman's back, rubbing it gently.

"He's gone, Sarah. Our son is dead. He's not coming back anymore." Luthor Cardemonde spoke in a bitter tone to her. His ex-wife gave him a scathing glare, but couldn't keep it up for long as she started to sob again, eventually settling on crying on his shoulder. Luthor spoke no words this time and continued to attempt to soothe his ex-wife.

A few minutes after her outburst passed, and the other two men restarted on filling Rivalz Cardemonde's grave. Once that was over with, the men and women at the funeral steadily left until only the student council members (sans Light Yagami) and Ms. Cardemonde were there. Millay, somewhat hesitantly, advanced toward the older woman.

"Ms. Cardemonde, I'm so sorry that this happened. Rivalz…he was a good friend to us all." Millay said, gesturing toward the rest of the student council. Sarah nodded thankfully at the young girl, appreciating her comfort.

"It is alright, Millay. What happened to Rivalz was a tragedy, but…at least I still have his little sister." Sarah smiled softly at the thought of the younger girl back in Britannia, under the care of her sister. At the very least, she had one child left to care for.

"Rivalz told me all about little Ashley. How is she?" Millay inquired, hoping to brighten the mood some.

"She's doing fine." Sarah Cardemonde replied. "She'll be entering Junior High back in the Homeland soon enough. She's heartbroken about her big brother's death, as we all are, but…we'll move on. Rivalz would want that, after all."

Millay nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well…we'd best be going now, I suppose. I…I hope you and your family recover quickly from this unfortunate and dreadful tragedy. Take care."

Millay and the rest of the student council began to leave the graveyard. After a moment of indecision, Ms. Cardemonde walked back over to Millay and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Millay? Could we have a moment alone, please?"

Millay looked a little unsure, but the Ashford Heir nodded. She waved off her friends and stayed behind with Sarah. After a minute of awkward silence between the two, Sarah chose to speak.

"My son…Rivalz, he…really cared about you very much, Miss Ashford." Ms. Cardemonde said. Millay looked away and nodded, appearing fairly uneasy about Sarah's statement.

"I know. He was a great friend to me, Ms. Cardemonde, and I'll miss him dearly." Millay replied. The other woman shook her head as she said,

"No, Miss Ashford. That's not what I meant. Rivalz, he…cared for you, deeply. He told me all about you in his calls home. I thought my son had a simple crush on you, but after reading this…"

Sarah withdrew a small notebook from her pocket. "I, I know reading something like this isn't the right thing for a parent to do, to read his journal, but…my son is gone, and this book is one of the only things I have left of him. Please, read this, Millay. You deserve to know what my son truly thought of you. This probably won't make his loss any easier for you, but…I have a feeling he'd want you to know."

Sarah Cardemonde handed the small notebook to Millay and walked away. Millay looked at the journal of Rivalz uncertainly. She stared at it for a long time before opening it up and looking at the first page. She closed the book and closed her eyes, holding it to her chest. After taking a shaky breath, Millay walked out of the graveyard and toward her car. She got inside the vehicle, took another gulp of air to steel herself, and began to read the journal.

* * *

"This place is rather amazing, isn't it?" Mao commented to Beyond Birthday as he twirled around, taking in the entire room around him. An assortment of pieces of debris lay at the Geass user's feet, a large crater took up the space of one wall, and a variety of other signs of decay and dilapidation were evident around him. Still, none of that seemed to bother the Chinese orphan one bit.

"Indeed. This place is in rather good condition, considering all that transpired here ten years ago. This facility bore witness to the births of two of the greatest monsters that mankind will ever know. It seems rather…fitting that the damnation of humanity would begin in such a seemingly unremarkable and inconspicuous place. It is also appropriate that the demise of one of these monsters also take place here." B.B. added, gradually taking in his surroundings. Mao frowned and gave his partner a cross look.

"What do you mean _two_ monsters? Only Kira was born here, right?"

"Oh, no. He wasn't the only beast that was created by Britannia in this facility. There was another, maybe even worse than Kira is. He's caused quite a stir in Germany, as well as the rest of Europe." Beyond remarked, a wide and inhuman smile plastered over his face. Mao gave a disgruntled noise.

"You never told me about a second monster. Why are you keeping secrets from me? I thought we had a deal." He growled. B.B. gave a dismissive wave as he took in the decrepit ceiling above him.

"I didn't think it mattered all that much, Mao. Besides, the second monster hardly concerns us, for now, at least. We only need to focus on Light Yagami, and how his fate shall end here. After all, you want to get C.C. back, yes?"

Mao nodded enthusiastically, a wistful look on his features. "Of course! I look forward to being reunited with my sweet C.C. again. That Yagami boy may have lured her away, but she'll return to me. I'll see to it! C.C. and I will always belong together. _Always." _

His tone took on a more aggressive stance at that last word. Beyond paid Mao's statement little attention, though, as he pondered about the coming events.

"Yes, whatever you say, Mao. All I care about is capturing Kira, breaking him, and finally turning him in to Britannia, before _that _man even has a chance to set foot into Japan. Now, onto business! We have so much work to do, Mao, and so little time. The pieces on the chessboard need to be set. We have our board, but we shall need our pawns, rooks, knights, and other assorted pieces. Not to mention we need the bait to lure our glorious white King here, and his black Queen. Let us go, Mao. There's so much work to be done, but so little time to accomplish it all. We must hurry…."

Mao grinned and barked out a mad laugh at Beyond Birthday's speech. "Whatever you say, _boss._ I so look forward to breaking the Yagami kid, and his little friends…so much potential, so many memories to dissect, I can imagine numerous ways to go about it all…Light Yagami will be a _fun _person to shatter."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami." Kallen Kouzuki greeted her elder courteously, giving a small bow. Sachiko returned a bow and smiled brightly at her.

"Hello, Kallen. It is good to see you again." She replied. Kallen smiled back politely and looked up at the top of the staircase leading to Light and Sayu's room with an anxious expression.

"Is Light available right now, Mrs. Yagami? I'd like to talk with him, if possible. I need help with some homework from school." Kallen fibbed. She needed to have a talk with Light about what had happened at the funeral of Rivalz's earlier in the day. They would be busy later tonight, meeting the Kyoto House and gaining their support, and Kallen wanted to do speak with him now, if at all possible.

"_Gomen nasai, _Kallen. He's taking a nap in his room right now, and I don't think it'd be right to disturb him. You can wait for him to wake up, though, if you really want to. He shouldn't be long. I could fix us some tea, if you want." Sachiko said. Kallen looked hesitant but decided to accept her offer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami. I'd appreciate that." Kallen responded and gave another slight bow. She took a seat in the living room while Sachiko went into the kitchen to prepare the two of them some tea.

She did not have to wait long as, a few minutes later, Sachiko returned with two steaming cups of green tea. Kallen nodded her thanks and took a sip once it cooled down. A lengthy silence stretched between them as they calmly drank their tea. Kallen was thinking of something to say when Mrs. Yagami finally broke the deafening silence.

"How is school, Kallen?" the housewife inquired.

"Fine," Kouzuki quickly answered. "I'm having a little trouble in my studies, but Light's helping me with that."

"Good." Sachiko murmured as she took a small sip of her drink. "I suppose you and my son are also doing well as members of the Guardians of Justice?"

Kallen almost replied to the query when her mind made the connection that Sachiko shouldn't even know that she and Light were terrorists. She tried to switch her expression of shock into a mask of confusion.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Kallen denied. Sachiko gave a cynical smile and said,

"I am not as stupid as you think, Kallen. I may be an ordinary housewife, yes, but also an observant one. I wrote mystery novels once, as you know. You tend to pick things up when writing about characters that are suppose to notice things out of the ordinary. You and my son are gone during most of the hours of the weekends, and whenever you can spare time during the regular week. The both of you have even skipped school if need be. The Ashford Academy Principle's call to me confirmed that. A quick call to a maid at your house confirmed similar suspicions I had about you. You claimed to be sick, but were often absent from your room on those sick days, and were usually nowhere to be found." Sachiko stated in an infuriatingly monotone voice. Kallen gaped at Mrs. Yagami like a fish out of water, struggling to find something to say to her. No sentences came to Kouzuki's mind that she could use to undertake some sort of explanation of all these events. Sensing that, Sachiko chose to go on.

"Kallen, I trust you and my son. You're a kind and good person, and you were a great friend to my boy in his younger years. But I'm starting to wonder if I can truly trust you, if you won't tell me the truth about what you two are doing." Kallen gawked again at Light's mother as she wrapped up her speech. It took her a minute, still reeling about how she knew all this, and she gave her response.

"You're right; we're disappearing together during the weekends, and even skip school sometimes. But what proof do you have that we're terrorists?"

Without saying a word Sachiko reached under her chair and pulled out a folded uniform, specifically that of the Guardian of Justice's. Kallen muttered a curse under her breath after seeing it. Where had she gotten that?

"I found this in Light's room." Her interrogator countered to her unasked question. "I assumed that, since you admitted you've both slipped out to go to the same place, you are also a member of the Guardians. Explain, Kallen. Now."

Her tone of voice indicated that it was no request. Kallen gulped and darted her eyes to the staircase, desperately wishing that (for once) Light would come down those stairs and save her from this line of questioning. But alas, there was no sign of him. Or anyone else, for that matter. Damn. The only time Kallen actually wanted Light to come interrupt a conversation of hers, he doesn't show up. _Great…._

Still, at least Sachiko hadn't found out her son was Kira. That would have been a lot more complicated to explain, she noted. At least Kouzuki had that to be thankful for.

"Maybe we are terrorists. What of it? Are you going to turn us in to the Britannians?" Kallen asked. Sachiko waved her hand frivolously and said,

"Oh, heavens no! I just wanted to know whether or not you were terrorists. I'm not entirely sure if I approve of all of Kira's methods, but I do admire his goal. I just want you to keep my son safe, Kallen. I lost him once, before. He came…changed, and not in a good way. I'm afraid if I lose him again, he won't come back. Please, Kallen, make sure he stays alive." Sachiko said, giving the younger girl an almost beseeching look. Kallen blinked in surprise at her sudden change in mood, but gave Mrs. Yagami an affirming shake of her head.

"I'll keep him safe, Mrs. Yagami." Kallen pledged from the bottom of her heart. "I will see to it that he lives, no matter what."

It was ironic, Kallen noted in the back of her mind, how much she despised Light Yagami right now, yet had make the promise to his mother to keep him safe. However much she disliked Light at the moment, Kallen didn't want to break her oath and let Light die. He…may deserve it, too, but Kallen did not want his family to suffer any because of his actions. She would stay with Light, then, and use all her might to protect him from Britannia, if only to keep Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and Sayu happy. Kallen may not like it, but she would see to it that her vow wasn't broken.

"Thank you." Sachiko said with a kind smile. "I appreciate it, Kallen. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Yagami."

A piercing scream came from upstairs. Sachiko burst out of her chair and ran up the stairs, throwing the door to Light's room open. Kallen burst in after her and received one of the great shocks of her life.

Light was upright against his bed, screaming his lungs out. But he didn't appear to be suffering any physical pain whatsoever. No, he was just sitting up, clutching his head between his hands, and continued shouting for no apparent reason.

Kallen stood rooted to the spot, too taken aback to do anything. Sachiko, on the other hand, went straight to work and began to soothe her upset child. She enveloped him in a hug and kept whispering,

_"It's ok, Light. It's all ok; nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around…"_

After a full minute of repeating that, Light finally started to calm down. His screams turned into short whimpers as he held onto his mother. Throughout all this Sachiko continued to soothe and heal him, never letting him go for a single moment.

As this unusual display calmed down, Kallen stared directly at Light's face. That confirmed it, she thought. This was no bizarre act. He looked so….frightened, so helpless, so….

….Much like the Light Yagami she knew before the Invasion.

It was a startling revelation. As long as Kallen Kouzuki had known the new Light Yagami, he had never shown any fear or doubt. Only the cold, ruthless personality that had made him one of the most powerful people in Japan right now. She had thought she'd already figured out the new Light, but now…

Kallen wasn't sure what to believe now, frankly. What exactly was going on here? It was all so confusing. It was too much to take in all at once….

And the face Kallen had grown accustomed to seeing during her youth vanished. In its place, Light Yagami the Cold Blooded Killer took its place. He closed his eyes briefly and gently pried his mother off him.

"I'm fine now, Mom. Go."

Sachiko nodded and stood up to exit the room. After giving another doubting look at Light (who acted as if she wasn't even there) Kallen left with Sachiko. Once they were back downstairs, Kallen whirled around to confront her.

"What the _hell _was that all about?" the redhead thundered. Sachiko smiled dejectedly and looked away, as if deep in thought.

"We never told you Kallen, did we?" Mrs. Yagami mused. Kallen scowled at her for not answering her question.

"Told me _what_?"

"Light, he…" Sachiko faltered for a second but strived to continue. "For an entire year after the invasion, we got separated from Light. We did our best to find him, but we failed. I actually thought he was dead, for the longest time. But then, one-day….he just showed up at our doorstep. He looked scared and was hurt, but he was alive. We were so happy. For five months after that, though, he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. From what, I don't know. Soichiro and I tried to talk to him, but he refused to tell us where he had been, or what he had gone through. We would have sent him to a therapist, but we didn't have the money, and I don't think any of the Britannians would have anything to do with us, even if we were Honorary Britannians. Eventually, he stopped screaming in the middle of the night. It happened from time to time, but each of the instances grew apart further in time until they only rarely happen now."

Sachiko finally looked at Kallen and tried to smile. "I'm sorry I'm only telling you this now, Kallen, but please understand. I didn't think you'd ever have to know. Besides, you've only recently become more active in my son's life. Truthfully, I thought you two wouldn't become good friends again after the Invasion. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kallen."

Kallen nodded and tried to process all the information Mrs. Yagami had dumped on her. Really, it was too hard to believe. Light, being so afraid of something that it made him wake up in the middle of the night, screaming? That whatever terrorized him in his nightmares had continued to do so for five consecutive months, and still haunted him every now and then? The Light Yagami she knew now didn't match that picture. But, what she had seen up there defied the notion she had of her leader.

"I'll…be going now. I…can ask him for help on my homework later." Kallen said. She needed to think about this, but not here. Their 'talk' would have to wait for now, especially in light of all that had transpired. Kallen needed time to process all this.

"It's fine, Kallen. I hope to see you again soon." Sachiko said.

Kallen gave her thanks to Sachiko for the tea again and walked over to the front door. She paused and glanced upstairs, toward the barely visible door of Light's room. Three seconds after that she closed the door and left.

* * *

_Warehouse District of Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia. _

"I have to say, that was a very productive meeting. To say the least." Clovis commented as he, Euphemia, and his manservant Xavier left the abandoned warehouse behind them. Just three days ago Xavier had managed to set up the meeting with the mysterious 'Watari', and they had been given the location of an unused warehouse in the storehouse district of Pendragon. Now they were just leaving from the meeting, in which the enigmatic 'Shadow Broker'—as Watari was also called—of Britannia had revealed many things to them.

"Indeed. At least now we know where we can start looking for your mother's killers, Clovis." Euphie cheerily agreed. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, now I can finally get justice for my mother. Still…if what Watari says is true, we'll have a hard time taking down her killers. After all, a single, disgraced Prince is no match for an entire sleeper terrorist cell." Clovis said. His optimistic mood from before started to worsen some when he thought of that fact. Clovis was just one man. How was he supposed to take down an entire group of organized and deadly rebels?

"Worry not, Master Clovis. I still have some old contacts in the Britannian Homeland Security Department. I'm sure they'd be rather eager to take down a terrorist cell hidden in the capital, especially with them being behind a noble's death." Xavier hastily cut in before his Lord's good spirits dipped any further. "With the information Watari has provided and with my contacts within the BHSD, we'll be able to start an official inquiry, which will lead to the terrorist squad's eventual obliteration."

Euphie agreed with Xavier wholeheartedly. "He's right, Clovis! Soon your mother will be able to rest in peace, with her killers brought to justice."

"You're right." Clovis responded with a better attitude. "Thank you both for the help you've given me. Especially you, Xavier, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"You are most welcome, Master Clovis." Xavier gave a humble bow. "But I am only doing what Mistress Gabriella would want me to do. Besides, I want her murderers tried and executed just as much as you do, Clovis."

"Still, thank you, Xavier. I'm forever in your debt. Now…" Clovis turned to Euphemia and raised an eyebrow. "I'm still curious about what you said in that bar, Euphie…"

"Uh…" the Princess's face turned a bright shade of pink as she remembered what Clovis was referring to.

"W-Well…you see, um…oh, Clovis! Where is that sheet of paper Watari gave you?" she asked in a pathetic attempt to change the subject. Clovis rolled his eyes and withdrew the paper from his pocket.

"Right here, Euphie. Now, answer my question. Are and Lelouch…?"

"Princess Euphemia?" Xavier interjected as he took pity on the girl. "Would you mind starting the car for me? I have some calls to make right now, so I can set our plan in motion."

"Of course!" Right now, she would accept any chance to delay answering her half-brother's question. Xavier smiled and thanks and tossed her the keys. She ran away toward the parked car before Clovis could get another word in.

"You know you're only delaying the inevitable, Xavier." Clovis said with a cross look. "Euphemia is going to answer my question. She brought it up in the first place, after all."

"Now now, Clovis. Can't you take pity on the—"

A thunderous explosion tore through the air, knocking Xavier and Clovis off of their feet. Clovis himself could feel the heat of the intense fire on his back. He turned his head and watched with horror as the car Euphie had gone to start bellowed out great flames from its wrecked interior. No…._no!_

"_Euphie!"_

Far away from the sight, V.V. spoke into a cell phone. "Euphemia is dead. Now, have I proven my loyalty?"

The immortal child listened as the female on the other end talked. A sinister smile spread across his face.

"Excellent. Then I have permission to go after Marianne? …..Good. I won't disappoint you; I can assure you of that. I will serve you, so long as I can kill the witch that drove my brother away from me…"

* * *

_Undisclosed Location, West of the Tokyo Settlement_

A black limo traveled through a series of underground tunnels that led to the base the Kyoto House used. Inside the limo were Kira and a mixture of Guardian and JLF members: Chiba Nagisa and Masahiro Tadao represented the JLF while Kallen Kouzuki, Ohgi Kaname, and Mori Kusakabe represented the Guardians, along with Kira.

The trip remained virtually silent as they went along, with only the occasional (failed) attempt to make small talk breaking the silence. Even the driver could sense the tension between the two factions. Nagisa and Tadao did not trust Kira completely yet, especially with him having the 'traitor' Kusakabe apart of his team. Even with the late General Katase's orders to appoint and accept the masked terrorist as the Japan Liberation Front's new leader, many within the JLF did not trust their new leader and some had outright suggested they ignore Katase's dying command and install someone else as the new Liberation Front leader. That option had been considered, but not yet done. The fate of the JLF, though, would be decided at this meeting.

A few of the terrorists inside the vehicle gave questioning sounds as the car stopped. It started moving again seconds later, though not in the way they expected. The limo felt like it was moving _up_ now.

Whatever was lifting them up stopped shortly, and the driver opened the doors for them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. The master is waiting for you."

Everyone quickly exited the limo and inspected their surroundings. Masahiro looked out the observation window and gave a low whistle at what he saw. Chiba stared out the window and gasped.

"Impossible…"

Hearing her declaration, the others gazed through the glass panel. All except for Kira gave their own words of disbelief.

"This is…the Fuji Mines?!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"It can't be! There…there's no way we can be here!" Chiba shook her head and tried to deny the evidence before her, but couldn't. How…how in the world did the Kyoto House have this much power?

"It has to be Mount Fuji! There's no other place like this, with the scenery out there." Kallen commented with a surprised expression.

"Wow, Kyoto House's power reaches all the way here? That's mighty impressive." Kusakabe said, nodding approvingly.

"It's an abomination!"

Everyone turned to find the source of the new voice. Near the end of the room, an older man sat, shrouded by a half-closed curtain.

"Mount Fuji, a scared mountain, once a scenic wonder of clean water and lush greenery…and now it's bent to the will of the Britannian Empire. Its continual rape is a reflection of what Japan has come, thanks to the monsters that have defiled her soil. What a wretched thing it is." The man spoke in a rather raspy voice.

"I apologize for not showing you my face," he continued. "But Kira, your face is also hidden. Unfortunately, this cannot be allowed. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore…you will show me your face!"

The man lifted a wooden cane beneath the veil, and four _Burai-_class Knightmare Frames emerged from the shadows. All weapons were pointed to Kira and those around him.

"Wait!" Kusakabe objected, moving in front of Kira. "Kira has given us numerous victorious, and he has done things no one else has ever been able to do! You cannot just—!"

"Silence!" The man behind the veil boomed. "Now, which of you is Ohgi?"

Tentatively, the man in question stepped forward. "That's me, sir."

"You will remove Kira's mask." He announced.

Ohgi stiffened and looked to his leader with a mixture of fear and apprehension. He sighed and steeled himself to do his ordered task. He stepped in front of Kira and put his hands on both sides of his mask.

"I'm sorry Kira, but we've got to trust you too…" Ohgi found himself saying as he lifted the mask from the white-clad man. His eyes lit up and Ohgi Kaname gasped at what he saw.

The face of a young, handsome Light Yagami greeted Ohgi and everyone assembled in the room.

"A…a boy?" Masahiro asked, breaking the silence that had followed Kira's unmasking. "Kira is nothing more than…a _child?! _We were going to follow a _child _into battle against Britannia?"

"It…it can't be." The man hidden behind the curtain stated. Disregarding the objections of his guards, Kirihara Taizou stood up and exited from his hiding place. He carefully approached Light until they were only a few feet apart.

"Light…is that you?"

"Hello," Kira spoke with a smile, "Grandfather."

**End Phase Thirteen**


	14. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Sorry, but this isn't an actual update. I was hoping to finish the next chapter of The Revolution in time, but…well, quite frankly, I've lost the will to write any further for this fanfic. Why? I have no clue. I just feel…oddly drained, and can't bring myself to continue writing the next chapter. It just feels like I'm going through the motions when I try to write more for the next chapter, instead of actually enjoying what I'm doing. It's weird, but that's how I feel, for some odd reason. Sorry.

I just wanted to let you all know that, since I thought you deserved to know why there won't be an update by the end of the month. For some reason I can't quite explain, I've lost the inspiration to continue writing for this fanfic. I'm sorry about that. Frankly, I'm amazed I managed to stick to this fanfic long enough before I just now started to lose the will to keep on writing this. But that doesn't mean this fanfic is dead. I still have hopes that I'll gain back my inspiration, and will update this fanfic with an actual chapter by the end of June, once I've finished my finals and have settled in my new house. In the meantime, until I (hopefully) get my inspiration back, I may write some Code Geass, Death Note, and/or Star Wars (if I'm brave enough) one-shots. So be on the lookout for those!

Again, I apologize about this. But I do hope you'll all be seeing an actual update by the end of June or the beginning of July. If I haven't updated again by then, I'll probably put up another author's note explaining that. Just so you all know. And I'll probably take down this Note in a few days, so I'm not breaking any rules.

This Author's Note was going to be longer, originally, but my….idiotic Word document deleted what I had before, so I started over from scratch. But enough about that. Again, I'm really sorry about all this. I hope you'll forgive me. Until next time, everyone. Have a pleasant beginning of summer! Farewell, for now.


	15. Author's Note 2

I am…sorry again, that this author's note has come in so late. I have been busy lately, but that is really no excuse. Truthfully, I am not sure if I want to continue this fanfic. I feel that I do not have a good grasp of all the characters just yet, and I have some other problems with this fanfic. I'm not quite sure how to explain it.

Suffice to say, for the moment this fanfic will be put on hold. I am not sure if I will continue this. I am…most sorry. It is my hope I can get the inspiration to write for this again after reading the Death Note manga again, and watching the first season of Code Geass. It is my hope that that will help me. It remains to be seen if it'll work, though.

I suppose this is goodbye, for now. I still plan to write, though I am not sure what to do next. I keep on seeming to lose inspiration for long-term projects, which is concerning me some. Hopefully I'll be able to work all these issues out.

In the meantime, keep a close eye on my profile or whatever. I may start an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic that details the life of Long Feng soon enough. Or I may go back to my roots and write a few Star Wars oneshots. I'm not sure yet.

So, for now, goodbye. And I do hope that this fanfic will be continued, eventually. Until then, see you all next time. Sayonara, Auf Wiedersehen, and farewell.


	16. The End

This shall be my last author's note for this series, I do believe. Or at the very least, second to last.

I shall make this clear, I think. I've put this off for far too long. This fanfic, as it is right now, is dead. I truly don't think I'll ever be able to continue it. Sorry to you all. It was way too ambitious for me, at my current level, and I may have been writing myself into a corner. Perhaps. Never know though, I guess.

Sorry to you all, who truly enjoyed this fanfic. But...I shall give you all a consolation prize, of sorts. For you see, I'm more than happy to let someone adopt this fanfic! So if you are interested in rewriting this, or continuing where I left off, please PM me. And if no one does want to continue this, then I shall post what notes I had about this fanfic, and my future plans for it. So either way you'll all have some sort of consolation prize, for me declaring this fanfic dead. Though I truly do hope a good writer picks this up.

That is all, then, I believe. Thank you all, for those who have read and reviewed. You were all truly a great help and inspiration. God-Bless, and goodbye.

This will be my last attempt at such a major project, I think. For a time, at least. I may still write oneshots for different fandoms, but that will be it, I think.

Goodbye, for now, everyone. Thank you all for reading. I truly do appreciate it. This is Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach, or as I now prefer to be called, Magus, signing off. Goodbye.


End file.
